


Kjærlighet i koronaens tid

by Ane_Rikke, Bewa, pagnilagni



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Karantene, Korona, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: I dag skal ikke Isak kjøpe en eneste dorull, og ikke en eneste boks hermetikk. Han går forbi Rema i ren protest. Han har det han trenger, det er ingen grunn for han til å fucke opp varelogistikken.Men så ringer sjefen, og han har en dårlig nyhet.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 463
Kudos: 228





	1. Karantenetorsdag

“Isak? Har vi fått svar på de testene fra mandag?” Stemmen til Sana runger inn gjennom døren allerede før hun er inne på kontoret mitt. Jeg trodde jeg skulle få førtifem sekunder alene.  
Jeg ser mot henne og rister på hodet.  
“Nei, men de kommer nok snart. Hvordan det?”  
“Den ene testen er av en ny lege på intensiven, og han trengs på jobb, for å si det sånn.”  
“Svarene kommer fra laben når de er klare.” Jeg ser på Sana, hun ser stressa ut og blar i papirene hun har på clipboarden sin. Jeg tror ikke egentlig hun ser etter noe, for hun senker den og ser ut i luften.  
“Jada jada.”  
“Tålmodighet, Sana.”  
“Utsolgt.”  
“Noen som har hamstret?” Jeg klarer ikke å la være. I kantina var hamstring det store temaet, og jeg skjønner ikke at det er mulig å være så korttenkt. Hvem har bruk for 10 bokser lys lapskaus, 10 dobbeltpakker knekkebrød, 15 liter melk og 100 ruller dopapir liksom? Ingen. Sana hadde riktignok hintet om at det var greit å ha mat og vann for noen dager, men alle har jo noe i skuffer og skap. Vi dør ikke av å mangle melk en dag.  
“Haha.” Sana går mot døren igjen, men snur seg før hun kommer helt fram, jeg ser at knokene på hånden som holder clipboarden blir lysere og lysere.  
“Isak? Tenker du noen gang på om du er redd for smitte? Komme i karantene?”  
“Jeg?” Jeg ser på henne, ser at ansiktet til Sana er helt alvorlig. “Eh, egentlig ikke. Er du?”  
Hun trekker på skuldrene.  
“Selvfølgelig er jeg det. Dra med meg smitten hjem til Yousef og ungene liksom. Dessuten; blir jeg utsatt for smitte og satt i karantene blir det skikkelig kos hjemme. Yousef med hjemmekontor, ungene hjemme fra skolen og så meg….” Hun lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og skal til å fortsette, men rekker ikke før jeg begynner å le.  
“Ser den. Vet ikke hvem det kommer til å bli mest synd på, deg eller Yousef. Eller jo forresten. Yousef. Og kidsa.”  
Hun myser mot meg og legger hånden på dørklinken.  
“Det er noe annet med meg.” Jeg lener meg bakover på stolen og legger hendene bak hodet. “Jeg kan ligge på sofaen og la verden gå videre rundt meg, det berører liksom ingen.”  
“Bortsett fra oss på jobb da.”  
“Selvfølgelig.”  
“Men du er ikke nervøs?”  
“Nei, tror vi er ganske safe her.Vi har jo beskyttelse så det holder når vi er med pasientene”  
Sana nikker.  
“Vi får håpe det.”

Jeg går ut døren fra jobb over en time etter vakten min egentlig sluttet, og velger å gå hjem. Det er uansett ikke mye folk i gatene, og trikk vil jeg helst unngå. Altså, jeg er ikke egentlig så engstelig, men det er jo ikke nødvendig. Overlegen mumlet noe om det på forrige møte også, at det var fint om vi valgte andre alternativer enn kollektivtransport til og fra jobb. Og beina funker fint.  
Egentlig bør jeg gå innom butikken, men når jeg tenker på diskusjonen vi hadde tidligere, og alle bildene folk deler overalt, så gidder jeg ikke. Jeg skal ikke bli tatt for å være en hamstrer. Jeg trenger egentlig dopapir, men det kan man glatt klare seg uten. Det er mulig å gå i dusjen rett etter du har vært på do, det er også mulig å bruke klut og vann, til og med såpe, og det er mulig å bruke tørkepapir og kaste papiret i søpla i stedet for i do. De klarer det i Hellas. 

*

Klokken er litt over sju når telefonen ringer. Navnet til sjefen lyser mot meg, og jeg vurderer et sekund å ikke ta den, men gjør det selvfølgelig.  
“Isak?”  
“Hei Isak, det er Arthur her, du. Jeg har en litt dårlig nyhet til deg.”  
“Å?” Jeg lener meg bakover i sofaen, lurer på hvor mange dobbeltskift eller ekstravakter jeg må ta de neste dagene.  
“Truls har blitt syk, og ettersom jeg skjønte på ham, så jobbet dere sammen både forrige dagen og dagen før det. Og dere deler garderobe. Det betyr at du må i karantene.”  
“Hæ?” Jeg skjønner jo det han sier, svaret kommer mer som en refleks.  
“Du må i karantene, Isak. Fra nå.”  
Arthur er bestemt, mer bestemt enn jeg noen gang tidligere har hørt ham faktisk.  
“Fuck.” Jeg reiser meg og går ut på gulvet. “Men det er vel ikke sikkert det er korona han har vel?”  
“Det er så sikkert at du er i karantene inntil du får annen beskjed.”  
“Det går vel an å vente til prøvesvarene kommer? Jeg kan vel komme på jobb i morgen?”  
“Isak, dette vet du godt. Du har vel lest alle forskriftene vi har fått? Tatt seg ut om du kommer på jobb i morgen og smitter resten fordi du tenker at du ikke kan ha blitt smittet.”  
“Jeg var ikke så nære Truls da, vi har skap på hver vår side av garderoben,og jeg er ganske sikker på at han ikke hostet eller pustet på meg.”  
“Karantene, Isak.”  
“Men...” Jeg prøver å komme på argumenter, men innser at det er bortkastet.Og jeg vet det jo, jeg bare trodde ikke det skulle skje med meg..  
“Isak. For tredje, eller har det blitt fjerde gang. Rutinene er der. Du er i karantene. Ferdig. Ring meg om du blir syk, vi snakkes!”  
Han legger på før jeg får sagt hadet, og pulsen min stiger.  
Karantene. Faen.  
Det første jeg tenker på er Sana. Jobbet hun med Truls og meg tidligere denne uken? Jeg klarer ikke å huske, men jeg tror ikke det. Jeg er ganske sikker på at hun ikke var på i starten av uken, hun jobbet hele forrige helg.  
Tankene svirrer. Fjorten dager her hjemme. Alene. Shit, det er lenge. Mye alenetid.  
Jeg stirrer ned i skjermen på telefonen, lurer på hva jeg skal gjøre. Skal jeg melde fra til noen om at jeg er satt i karantene, noen av de jeg var sammen med i går? Det er jo ikke sikkert jeg er smittet selv om jeg jobbet med Truls. Men om jeg er det da, da må jo alle som jeg har vært med få beskjed. Arthur ringer sikkert folk på jobben. Det er jo ikke noe poeng at han, Truls OG jeg ringer rundt i den samme gjengen for å varsle om potensiell smitte. Men det er jo jeg som må ringe Jonas, Eva, Magnus og alle de der. Jeg skjønner jo det.  
Herregud. Er det sånn her det er å teste positivt for klamydia?  
Men seriøst. Halsen min, den er som normalt den, ikke litt vond? Jeg trekker pusten. Helt som vanlig, eller er det litt tyngre å trekke den. Hodet? Litt vondt, eller er det også samme tilstand som det alltid er etter jobb. Du kan ikke ha vondt i en protese, Isak. Hilsen Jonas. Haha.  
Og jeg har faktisk ikke vondt noe sted.  
Jeg scroller gjennom kontaktene mine for å finne noen jeg kan ringe og syte til. Fingeren min stopper på pappa, ikke at jeg skal ringe til ham, men jeg kan jo kanskje låne hytta hans. Den ligger i Hafjell, og det er ikke så langt å kjøre. Jeg tenker litt mer på det, tenker på snøen, tenker på skiløypene, tenker på ølen jeg kan ta i solveggen, og det frister skikkelig. Jeg skal til å sveipe for å ringe likevel når navnet til Sana kommer opp på skjermen. Jeg svarer.  
“Isak. Jeg snakket med Arthur akkurat, han fortalte at Truls var syk, mulig smittet, og at du er i karantene!” Stemmen hennes er andpusten, hun er sikkert ute og går.  
“Ja.” Jeg går over mot sofaen og setter meg. “14 dager.”  
“Kjipt.” Jeg hører det klikker og knirker i noe, sikkert en port eller en dør.  
“Jeg veit. Det er dritkjipt. Men jeg det går fint, jeg har bestemt meg for å dra på hytta til pappa.”  
Det blir helt stille i andre enden.  
“Sana?” Jeg ser på telefonen, vi har ikke blitt brutt, og jeg gjentar. “Sana?”  
“Isak? Har du hatt et drypp eller noe?”  
“Eh, nei?”  
“Da lurer jeg på om det har skjedd noe med hjernen din.”  
“Hæ? Hva faen?”  
“Du reiser da ikke på hytta til faren din når du er pålagt karantene. Er du helt idiot i hodet?” Stemmen til Sana er så stor og hard at det føles som om ørevoksen løsner og jeg er syv år igjen og får blodkjeft av naboen etter å ha vært på epleslang der.  
“Hvorfor ikke?” Jeg har ikke noe annet svar, men innser at jeg høres ut som en syvåring også.  
“Fordi du er i karantene. Det betyr at du kan bli syk. Og hva gjør du da?”  
“Men herregud Sana, de har jo leger der oppe også da. Serr.”  
“Ja, som skal ta seg av de som bor der. Hva om alle de i Oslo, som er i karantene, reiser på hyttene sine, også blir halvparten kanskje syke, hvordan tror du den ene legen der oppe skal kunne ta seg av alle dem? Dette skjønner du, Isak.”  
Selvfølgelig har hun rett.  
“Isak?”  
“JA! Jeg skjønner jo det. Jeg blir hjemme. Slapp av.”  
“Altså, hvis jeg får høre at du er der oppe, så kommer jeg og henter deg.” Hun blir stille og jeg vet hun prøver å stirre på meg gjennom telefonen. “For hytta nå? Det skulle ikke vært lov.”

* 

Det er seint når jeg våkner, kanskje ikke så rart ettersom det ble seint før jeg sovnet i går. Klarte liksom ikke å roe ned, ble liggende å scrolle nyhetsside på nyhetsside i en loop. VG, Dagbladet, NRK, TV2, Aftenposten, Insta, Facebook og om igjen. Og om igjen. Til slutt klarte jeg å lukke øynene og sovnet omsider.  
Jeg tar opp telefonen nesten før øynene er helt åpne. Åpner nettleseren og leser. Flere smittede. Skoler og barnehager stengt. Folket roper på krisepakke fra regjeringen.  
Og jeg skal være hjemme i fjorten dager.  
Okey, jeg syns synd på meg selv. Det er ikke så jævlig fett å være hjemme når man vet at de på jobben løper rævva av seg, og jeg føler meg ikke syk. Kommer sikkert ikke til å bli syk heller. Jeg var jo ikke så nærme Truls, liksom. Men jeg skal være snill gutt. Holde meg hjemme. Høre på de voksne. Og på Sana. 

Jeg slenger dyna til siden og går inn på badet. Ser den tomme dorullhylsen som henger på dorullholderen på veggen, og strekker meg opp og tar ned den siste dorullen fra skapet. Det holder jo en stund med en dorull, ikke sant. Ingen grunn til hamstring. Jeg rekker ikke å tenke ferdig før jeg glipper rullen og den ramler nedi do.  
FAEN.  
Jeg fisker den opp og ser om noe kan reddes, resignerer raskt og kaster den i søpla. Mine egne tanker fra i går siver tilbake, jeg har tørkepapir på kjøkkenet, jeg har dusj, og klut og såpe. Med dorullkadaveret i søppelbøtta pisser jeg, før jeg drar på meg joggebukse og t-skjorte. Jeg ser mot dusjen, men kjenner jeg ikke gidder. Jeg skal jo uansett ikke ut av døren i dag. Skal ikke se noen heller.  
På fjorten fuckings dager.  
Jeg kommer til å tørne. 

Etter en del kopper kaffe og noen timer foran tven har jeg fortsatt ikke klart å få på PS4 og Red Dead, jeg har satt meg fast i en nyhetsloop igjen. Med både telefon og TV. Flakser fra kanal til kanal, fra nettavis til nettavis. Jeg gløtter på klokken og ser at den er nesten to, og jeg har ikke spist enda.  
På dag en, liksom. 

Kjøleskapet er nesten tomt. Min egen dumhet slår inn over meg selv som et snøskred i en bratt fjellside. Jeg kommer til å dø. Av sult.  
Jeg kan jo ikke gå ut. Den slappe, siste skinkeskiven i plastikken får selskap av en osteskalk på et knekkebrød, og dermed var pålegget brukt opp. Knekkebrødpakken er ikke tom da, og det er fortsatt kaffebønner i kaffemaskinen. Takk og lov.  
Hvordan jeg skal få tak i mat er nå prioritering nummer en. Jeg kan ikke gå ut, derfor må maten komme til meg. Håndflaten går automatisk til pannen når jeg kommer på Meny, netthandel og hjemkjøring. Jeg drar fram PCen, logger inn og begynner fornøyd å plukke varer og legger i vognen. Dopapir, pålegg, knekkebrød, brød, øl, kylling, pizzamel, pizzasaus, handlekurven blir full og prisen stiger. Jeg går til kassa og må velge leveringstidspunkt.  
Jeg hadde håpet på i dag da. Eller kanskje i morgen.  
Ikke om ti dager, da kan jeg jo snart handle selv.  
Telefonen havner i sofaen ved siden av meg og jeg stønner. Høyt. Jeg er jo alene, jeg kan det da. Hva gjør jeg? Magnus kanskje? Eller Jonas? Eskild? Er det noen av dem som kanskje kan handle for meg. Sette varene på trappen også vippser jeg?  
Jeg tar Jonas først. Men det bare ringer ut, helt til den automatiske telefonsvareren slår seg på. Magnus er neste, samme der. Det ringer ut i et pip.  
“Magnus her, jeg driver med andre ting nå, gi fra deg en lyd, så kanskje jeg gidder å ringe deg opp igjen.”  
Eskild er siste på listen av folk jeg tror kan være tilgjengelig.  
Jeg bruker facetime, har lyst til å se noen. Han svarer på andre ring, og ansiktet hans lyser opp på skjermen.  
“Isak! Hei. Hvordan går det?”  
“Dritt.” Ansiktet mitt knyter seg i en grimase og Eskilds øyne blir store.  
“Hva skjer? Er du dårlig?”  
“Neida, jeg er i karantene. En av kollegaene mine har blitt smittet og vips, to uker hjemmetid. Jeg tror kanskje jeg klikker snart.”  
“Ouch”, ansiktet til Eskild mykner, han smiler forsiktig, “hvor lenge har du vært hjemme?”  
“Siden i går.”  
“SIden i går? Også klager du allerede?” At et ansikt kan forandre seg fra mykt til slett ikke mykt på så kort tid er litt overraskende faktisk, men Eskild klarer det.  
“Ja”, jeg lukker øynene, og puster ut, “sorry Eskild, jeg har ingen grunn egentlig. Det er bare at jeg oppdaget at jeg ikke har noe mat igjen. Og ikke dopapir. Jeg er fucka. Jeg lurte egentlig på om du kunne handle for meg?”  
“Åååå, Isak.” Eskild blir myk i ansiktet igjen, takk og lov. Sur og irritert Eskild er det verste jeg vet. “Det skulle jeg gjerne gjort, men jeg kan ikke. Jeg er også i karantene.”  
“Nei?”  
“Jo. En av kollegaene mine ble smittet, og da ble jeg satt i karantene. Har vært hjemme i snart en uke.”  
“Å”, den ekle følelsen kribler i magen, “sorry for klaging.”  
Eskild ler. “Ingenting er som flau Isak altså. Men du?”  
“Ja?”  
“Det er en sånn gruppe på Face, Oslo hjelper Oslo, prøv den. Det er mange som tilbyr seg å hjelpe. Jeg fikk mat på døren forrige dagen, av en skikkelig hyggelig mann. Kjekk var han også.”  
“Eskild? Du sjekker ikke opp frivillige?” Jeg ler, Eskild er seg selv lik.  
Eskild himler med øynene før han blunker.  
“Sjekket ham ikke opp da, men det er lov å si at han var kjekk.”  
“Men traff du ham da? Er det ikke sånn at de setter varene på trappen også henter du når de har gått?”  
“Det kan det være, men det er jo ikke noe i veien for at man kan se andre mennesker på avstand da. Jeg skal spørre ham om han kan handle for meg igjen på lørdag. Kanskje jeg skal be ham kjøpe kondomer og glid…”  
“Skjerp deg.”  
“Jeg tulla Isak, men prøv på Face da. For min kjekkas får du ikke.”  
Jeg ler av Eskild. På en måte er det godt å være to i samme situasjon.  
“Jeg skal sjekke Oslo hjelper Oslo. Takk Eskild.”  
“Bare hyggelig, og du? Nå kan vi jo snakkes hver dag, ikke sant? Det er ikke som vi har mye annet å gjøre.”  
“Det kan vi! Men nå må jeg på jakt etter noen som kan handle for meg. Vi snakkes!”  
Jeg legger på og går inn på Facebook. Søker opp “Oslo hjelper Oslo”, og blir sittende å scrolle nedover. Her er det jammen meg mange fine folk. Noen som gir bort Ipader til familier som trenger det, noen lufter hunder, noen får ladere til telefoner og PCer, og noen gjør tjenester. Jeg sender forespørsel om å få bli med i gruppen og får godkjennelse mens jeg scroller videre og leser det ene hjertegode innlegget etter det andre. Lærerstudenter som tilbyr leksehjelp, noen som låner bort bilen sin, tips til barnefamilier om aktiviteter både på nett og uten nett hjemme. Fantastisk.  
Jeg scroller over et par innlegg som tilbyr hjelp til handling før blikket mitt lander på et kort innlegg.  
“Om noen trenger handlehjelp i Oslo-området, er det bare å si fra. Frisk. Har bil.”  
Ingen har kommentert, men mange har likt.  
Jeg sender en PM og spør om han har mulighet til å handle for meg i dag.  
Så trykker jeg på navnet og får opp profilen hans.  
Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To uker i lockdown, og SÅ kommer det fic? Lover godt? Sannheten er jo at når hjernekraft skal fordeles mellom hjemmekontor, hjemmeskole og konflikthåndtering i brakka så blir det lite kreativitet igjen.
> 
> Men litt har vi da. Både kreativitet og tid. Og tekst har vi også, litt fremover altså. Så egentlig lover det bra.
> 
> Vi er spente på hva dere synes, da. Blir det dopapir på Isak? Er han korona-positiv? Får han pustebesvær (og hvorfor)?


	2. Kriselager

Svaret venter på meg etter en tur på do. Heldigvis for meg er det litt igjen på dorullen. Men vet at det må være øverst på listen om denne Even kan handle for meg. 

_“Så klart jeg kan handle for deg. Hva trenger du og hvor bor du?”_

**_“Bor på Torshov og jeg trenger ganske mye. Håper det går fint.”_ **

_“Skriv en liste og adressen din så fikser jeg.”_

Jeg blir usikker på hva han mener. 

**_“Har du mulighet i dag?”_ **

_“Seff.”_

Lettelsen fyker gjennom meg. Det betyr mat og ikke minst dopapir til kvelden. Kanskje øl og. Han kan kjøpe øl? Han kjører bil, da har han lappen og er over 18. Men han kan jo selvfølgelig ha en sånn hellig overbevisning av noe slag, som andre jeg kjenner. Jeg spør før jeg sender lista. 

**_“Kunne du kjøpt øl også?”_ **

_“Så klart. Er man i karantene må man ha øl. Send liste du, så fikser jeg så fort jeg klarer.”_

Jeg skriver en lang melding. Blir nesten flau når jeg trykker send, men det ser han uansett ikke. 

**_“Jeg kan Vippse deg 1500 på forhånd, jeg aner ikke hvor mye det blir. Tror du det holder?”_ **

Tommelopp og nummeret hans kommer på melding ganske kjapt. 

Jeg blir sittende å kikke på profilen hans. Det er ikke mye å se egentlig. Et bilde av ham, et av en vennegjeng og noen artikler han har delt i feeden. Stort sett artikler om jernbane. Enten er han togfan ellers så jobber han i et av togselskapene. Det er jo mange nok av dem. Blikket mitt dras stadig mot bildet av ham. Han smiler så vidt på det, ser egentlig litt overlegen ut. Litt sånn ovenfra og ned-type kanskje? En sånn kommunikasjonsansvarlig? De er jo sånne viktigperer.

Jaja, så lenge han kommer med varene, så får det være greit. 

*

Nyhetssakene ruller over TVen og jeg sjekker nettavisene med ujevne mellomrom. Det blir en slags runddans og jeg kjenner jeg mister litt begrepet om tid. Så når det ringer på døren skvetter jeg, selvfølgelig. 

Fjernkontrollen faller i gulvet når jeg reiser meg fra sofaen og plasserer PCen på bordet. Jeg småløper bort til døren og trykker på knappen til dørtelefonen. 

“Hallo?”

_“Hei, jeg kommer med varene dine.”_

“Fett. Jeg buzzer deg inn.”

_“Eh, jeg tror du må komme ned. Jeg klarer ikke å bære alt selv.”_

Shit. Det ble så mye ja. 

“Å faen. Sorry. Jeg kommer.”

Jeg slipper knappen, griper nøklene mine og løper ned de to trappene, ut døren og bråstopper. Varmen skyller over meg når jeg ser det som står og venter på meg.

“Oi.” Er alt jeg klarer å presse fram når jeg ser fem fulle handlenett og en stor sekk med dopapir på fortauet. 

“Jeg tror jeg fikk med alt.” Jeg ser opp på mannen foran meg. Han nikker mot bilen før han ser på meg. “Det er godt jeg har bil.”

“Sorry, ble kanskje litt ivrig, men det var så innmari tomt i skapene. Og jeg fikk ikke akkurat fjortendagers varsel om at jeg skulle i karantene, den beskjeden fikk jeg i går kveld. Og...”

“Det går bra altså.” Han begynner å le. “Slapp av.” 

Jeg er glovarm fortsatt, og det hjelper ikke akkurat at tidenes kjekkeste fyr står foran meg, smiler og ser på meg med de peneste øynene jeg har sett på veldig lenge.

“Ikke så mye å gjøre med nå i allefall. Men tusen takk. Holdt det egentlig med 1500?”

Han graver i lommen, finner kvitteringen og strekker armen mot meg. Jeg griper lappen, uten å være nær ham. Jeg ser på den og nikker. 

“Jeg skal vippse deg resten så fort jeg kommer opp.”

Han nikker. 

“Jeg kan hjelpe deg å bære inn altså.”

“Åja, tusen takk.” Jeg griper tre poser og går inn døren. Jeg snur meg og ser han griper de to andre posene, sekken med dopapir og følger etter. På god avstand. 

Utenfor døren setter jeg posene ned for å finne fram nøkkelen. Han stopper på det siste trappetrinnet og setter posene fra seg. 

“Du må huske å fylle opp lageret ditt når du slipper ut av karantenen da.”

Jeg snur meg. 

“Hva? Lageret?”

“Ja? Har du ikke beredskapslager?”

“Beredskapslager?” Jeg har blitt en papegøye. 

“Alle bør ha det. Selv har jeg et ganske stort lager i kjelleren. Hermetikk og tørrvarer for over en uke, vann, batterier, radio, dopapir”, han nikker mot sekken med dopapir som står ved døren, “gassbrenner, ved, sovepose, pledd…..”

“Jeg har ikke kjeller.” Jeg avbryter ham. Selvfølgelig vet jeg jo at man bør ha et lager. Jeg har bare ikke orket å fikse det. “Dessuten så går anbefalingene på tre dager, ikke en uke.”

Han ler så det gir ekko i gangen. 

“Sant det, men hadde vært kjekt for deg om du hadde hatt for en uke nå da.”

“Joda, jeg ser den.”

“Og forresten; en sekk med dopapir når du bor alene? Det er i Italia pornhub premium er gratis altså, ikke her i Norge.”

Jeg klarer ikke å svare. Gjør han narr av meg, eller prøver han seg på en spøk? 

“Og litt variasjon i hermetikken kunne du jo unnet deg, bare lys lapskaus blir kjedelig i lengden. Hva med spagetti a la capri og trøndersodd?”

“Det skal jeg huske til neste bestilling.” Jeg nikker, trenger ikke å krangle med mannen som akkurat har reddet meg fra sultedøden.

“Ja? Jeg handler gjerne for deg igjen.” Han har sluttet å le, men smiler. Blikket hans møter mitt og jeg må se ned. De øynene. Jeg har virkelig aldri sett så pene øyne før, og blir litt frustrert over meg selv for at jeg ikke klarer å holde øyekontakten. Ta seg sammen liksom, det hadde vært noe.

“Fett.” Jeg nikker med blikket festet på posene mine. “Trenger jeg mer, melder jeg deg. Og tusen takk igjen, du har reddet meg.”

“Tydeligvis.” Han smiler og ler lavt, lager krøll i magen min. “Men jeg får stikke. Meld meg da, om du har glemt noe.” Øynene hans gjør noe som ligner på å blunke. Og krøllen i magen blir enda større. Jeg kommer aldri i livet til å glemme dette øyeblikket, enda jeg egentlig er dritflau og burde slettet det fra minnet med en gang. 

Jeg lemper posene med varene inn på kjøkkenet, med den flaue følelsen på slep. Mye av dette hadde jeg strengt tatt kunne klart meg uten. Og fem bokser lys lapskaus var kanskje i overkant. Det samme med fire dobbeltpakker med knekkebrød og to kilo hvitost. 

Når siste posen er pakket ut, innser jeg at jeg glemte å skrive øl. Enda jeg spurte ham om han kunne kjøpe det. Jeg banner og smeller foten inn i den ene skapdøren så det skraller i innredningen. Vondt gjør det også. Faen. Ikke nok med at jeg skal sitte inne her alene i kveld, i morgen og mange dager etter det, men jeg må klare meg uten øl også. Jeg vurderer å sende ham en melding igjen, men gjør det ikke. 

Så desperat kan jeg virkelig ikke være. 

Jeg varmer lys lapskaus og tar med meg tallerkenen inn i stua. Fortsetter den evige runddansen på sosiale medier og nyheter før jeg innser at om jeg fortsetter med det kommer jeg til å tørne. Jeg ringer Jonas, som fortsatt ikke tar telefonen, og Magnus som heller ikke tar den. 

Før jeg rekker å ringe Eskild, ringer Sana meg. 

Jeg putter i ørepropper og svarer “Hei”, mens jeg skraper tallerkenen ren og går på kjøkkenet for å forsyne meg med mer. 

“Hei. Hvordan går det?”

“Kjedelig.” Jeg tømmer kjelen og setter den i oppvaskkummen. “Men har akkurat fått varer levert på døren da. Eskild tipset meg om en Facebookgruppe...” Jeg rekker ikke å si mer før Sana avbryter meg.

“Hadde du ikke mat?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Akkurat som om Sana ser det. “Nope”, jeg dumper ned i sofaen igjen. 

“Noen ganger lurer jeg på om du er 13 år i hodet, Isak.” 

“Jeg også.” Jeg ler. Kan ikke noe annet. 

“Men det går bra nå da?”

“Jada, bortsett fra at jeg kjeder meg. Allerede liksom.” 

Sana ler. Litt hånlig kanskje? Ikke umulig. Men jeg kan ikke ta henne på det. Jeg legger hodet bakover i sofaen, ser på taklistene, det henger spindelvev i det ene hjørnet, kanskje dette er muligheten jeg har til å vaske litt. 

“Sykehuset kommer til å øke beredskapen, og vi skal ha avdelingsmøter hver morgen fremover. Arthur skal snakke med noen av oss i morgen. Du må være med via video. Blir du ikke syk er det jo greit om du er oppdatert, så slipper vi det når du er tilbake liksom.” 

Jeg setter meg opp.

“Ja? Har du snakket med Arthur?”

“Det var han som ba meg om å ringe deg. Han har litt mye nå, kan du si. Men ja, det var hans forslag også.”

“Seff. Jeg er klar. Og jeg blir ikke syk, det er jeg ganske sikker på. Jeg var ikke så nære Truls.”

“Håper jo det. Møtet er 0800 i morgen. Du får en innkalling, bare klikk på den.”

“Jeg skal være klar.” 

“You better be!” Det er en trussel, definitivt. “Vi snakkes, Isak.” 

Jeg legger på og sukker. 

Det er akkurat som livet utenfor var hos meg i et lite øyeblikk, et bitte lite blaff av virkelighet også _poff_ så er det borte igjen. 

Og jeg er like alene som i sted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har vi fått svar på ett spørsmål: han fikk dopapir. Og det er jo det viktigste, er det ikke?
> 
> Ellers er det jo interessant at det har oppstått et behov for karantene-fic i befolkningen, og veldig hyggelig at dere har tro på at vi kan møte det <3


	3. Kriseteam

“Jeg hører deg ikke.” Stemmen til Arthur siver ut fra PCen, livlig akkompagnert av skraping. 

Jeg trodde jeg var tidlig ute, men Arthur, Sana,Truls og avdelingssykepleier bryske Britt er allerede i gang med åpningsritualet.

“Du må skru på høyttaleren, Arthur!” Britt sukker allerede.

Det skraper videre hos Arthur. “Else! Kan du komme og se på det her? Jeg hører ingenting, jeg tror kanskje ikke jeg er på møtet!”

“Du må skru på høyttaleren!” Britt igjen. Og igjen. Og igjen. Det er et voldsomt ekko.

Å herregud.

Jeg åpner chatten. 

**_“Du må skru på høyttaleren, Arthur. Det er den streken med +/- nederst til høyre.”_ **

“Flott, Isak!” Arthur roper. “Men har du ikke mikrofon?”

“Du må trykke på mikrofonsymbolet, Isak!” Britt roper også.

Jeg ser Sana gjemme seg bak en clipboard, og Truls lene seg tilbake i stolen, som om han venter på at noen skal servere han popcorn.

“Jeg hører deg, Britt!” roper Arthur fornøyd. “Men Isak må jo også være med! Kan noen hjelpe han med mikrofon?”

“Heihei! Jeg er her og kan prate.” Jeg løfter en arm. “Jeg skrev bare i chatten fordi Arthur ikke kunne høre noe.”

“Men jeg hører nå! Selv om det er veldig dårlig linje.”

Britt reiser seg fra stolen. “Jeg går og ringer IKT.”

“Britt!” Sana bryter inn. “Hvis alle skrur av kameraet, og vi muter hvis vi ikke prater, så går det sikkert bedre.”

“Blir ikke det veldig rotete?” Britt er skeptisk. Ikke for første gang.

“Neida.” Sana er kort. “Kan ikke du bare gå kort gjennom det du skulle si, Arthur, og så kan de som vil si noe skru på mikrofonen. Da har vi oversikt.”

“Det er sikkert lurt, Sana. Du har alltid så gode løsninger. Jeg håper du kan være med på det neste møtet mitt også. Det er sjelden dette fungerer.”

Jeg himler med øynene. Litt vel billig kred til Sana der.

Det blir litt klikking og skraping igjen før vi er klare med Sana, Truls og jeg som muter, og Britt som ikke vil.

“Jo, altså.” Stemningen har roet seg, og Arthur er endelig i møtemodus. “Fint at dere kunne stille så tidlig selv om det er lørdag. Vi hadde møte i klinikkledelsen i går kveld, og vi har sett på hvordan vi skal organisere oss for å møte tiden framover best mulig forberedt. Til nå har vi testet alle, og hatt lav terskel for å sende folk med selv milde symptomer hjem i karantene. Likevel er vi sårbare, og vi skal nå prøve ut noen flere tiltak.”

Det blir stille.

“Hallo? Har vi fortsatt møte?”

Jeg trykker på mikrofonen. “Jada, Arthur, bare prat du.” Og muter igjen.

“Ja. Ja.” Han kremter. “Vi trenger å ha folk i bakhånd. Folk som kan steppe inn for kollegaer som blir syke. Det betyr at vi må sende friske hjem i karantene. Vi kommer til å organisere dere i beredskapsturnus som ikke overlapper, slik at vi forhåpentligvis unngår smitte på tvers av team. I tillegg har vi et team i karantene så vi forhåpentligvis hele tiden har en gruppe med ansatte klare til å holde avdelingen i gang. Isak, du begynner hjemme.”

“Hvorfor jeg?”

“Fordi... Nå gjør vi bare dette enkelt. Du er allerede hjemme. Jeg foreslår at dere, Isak, Sana og Truls, er ett team og starter hjemme. Dere får med dere Pavel og Kristina, og så setter du opp seks sykepleiere til, Britt. Dere får oppdatere dere på smittevern og lungeprosedyrer.”

Hadde ikke Sana muta, kunne vi sikkert hørt pannen hennes som traff bordet. Stakkars Yousef.

“Men vi har jo ikke folk nok til dette”, protesterer Britt.

“Poliklinikkene blir stengt fra mandag, vi kommer kun til å ta akutte tilfeller, så hele turnusen på poliklinisk går ut. Dessuten får vi selvfølgelig unntak fra arbeidsmiljøloven. Fagforeningene har allerede sagt ja.”

Det blir stille igjen.

“Fint. Da er det bare jeg som prater igjen?”

Jeg sender en tommel opp i chatten. 

“Jeg vet at dette blir krevende for alle. Vi har en spesielt uforutsigbar tid foran oss, og vi vil måtte tilpasse oss og støtte hverandre uten de vanlige møteplassene våre. Vi kommer til å bli kastet inn i nye rutiner både hjemme og på jobb, og vi kommer til å bli slitne. Jeg vil holde tett kontakt med dere, og jeg håper vi kan være spesielt ærlige og rause med hverandre så alle bevarer vettet oppi dette her.” Han sitter nok og nikker for seg selv. “Jeg prøver å samle avdelingen til et møte sånn som det her hver dag, og så håper jeg teamene også prater sammen og prøver å være kollegaer på jobb hjemmefra.”

Truls unmuter. “Høres bra ut, Arthur.”

“Godt. Da sier jeg takk for møtet, men dere kan jo fortsette.”

Truls, Sana og jeg sier ha det i kor. Britt bare legger på.

“Da var det oss da?” Truls stemme og bilde kommer fram på en gang. Han kremter og bøyer seg fram i det Sana som dukker opp på halve skjermen. Hun ser særdeles lite glad ut. 

“Er dere klar over hva dette betyr?”

"Klokka nesten halv ni på lørdag morgen? Jeg er ikke klar over noen ting." Jeg trekker på skuldrene og gjesper.

"I overkant tidlig. Enig", Truls sukker, "men hva annet kan vi forvente av Arthur. Han er jo alltid i gang før fuglene fiser."

"Jeg vet." Kroppen min skriker etter kaffe, men jeg har ikke tatt med noe. Banner stille for meg selv.

"Hallo!" Truls og jeg ser mot Sana som vil ha oppmerksomheten igjen. "Dette betyr at vi skal være fem mennesker hjemme hos oss framover. Hjemme. Inne. Hele dagen. Med skole, 1., 3. og 5. klasse. Og jobb. Og...aaaah…”

Hun får meg våken og jeg klarer ikke å holde meg selv om jeg anstrenger meg. Jeg fniser.

Truls redder meg fra Sanas skarpe fortsettelse. 

“Om du tror det er noe bedre med to tenåringer i hver sin klasse på videregående, den ene russ som ikke får russetid, den andre relativt uinteressert i alt som har med skole å gjøre, en samboer som er lærer og opptatt av at alle elevene skal få det ultimate undervisningsopplegget fra mandag, og meg som ikke skal ha noen omgang med dem overhodet, så kan du tro om igjen. Jeg vurderte kjellerleiligheten, men der flyttet samboerens sønn inn i går, så neida….”

Jeg innser at jeg kanskje ikke har det så verst likevel. Tør i alle fall ikke klage på at jeg er alene. Jeg må få oss ut av denne praten.

“Du har fått svar på testen, Truls?” 

Truls krøller øyenbrynene sine. “Ja? Visste du ikke det?” 

“Nei. Så du er i isolasjon du. Hjemme sammen med resten av fammen?”

“Ja.” Stemmen til Truls er oppgitt, jeg skjønner at jeg har gått glipp av noe. 

“Sorry. Jeg har nok gått glipp av den infoen. Hvordan løser dere det da?”

“Jeg har loftstua, gjesterommet og badet her oppe. De andre holder seg nede. Jeg får mat i trappa. Takk og lov for balkongen her oppe, da kan jeg iallefall få litt luft.”

“Shit.” Sana er med igjen. “Vi har loft med stue, gjesterom og bad. Kanskje…”

“Sana, du er frisk.” Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Men det vet ikke Yousef.” Jeg er glad for at det å stirre på noen via en skjerm ikke gir blikkontakteffekt som i virkeligheten. 

“Du burde ikke lyve på deg en korona-diagnose, Sana. Isolasjon høres kanskje fredelig ut, men nei. Bare ikke gjør det.”

“Jeg skal jo ikke det. Jeg vil bare si at det er fristende.” Sana lener seg tilbake. 

“Går det bra med deg da?” Jeg tror det er meg Truls nikker mot. 

“Jada. Er flink gutt og holder meg i karantene. FIkk en fyr fra Oslo hjelper Oslo til å handle for meg i går.”

“Ja, stemmer det, du er så heldig at du bor alene du.”

“Heldig og heldig. Jeg vet ikke jeg...” Jeg rister på hodet og sukker, prøver å skjule det, jeg skjønner jo at min situasjon er drømmen for dem. En hel leilighet helt alene, uten hjemmeskole og hjemmekontorlandskap, uten rastløse unger og masete samboere, og faktisk frihet til å gå utenfor døren, bare jeg gjør det alene. Men akkurat nå føles det ikke som det var jeg som trakk vinnerloddet. 

“Men hva var det egentlig Arthur ville vi skulle prate om?” Sana bryter inn. 

“Ville han vi skulle prate om noe?” Jeg ser fra Sana til Truls, ler kort, “mulig jeg datt ut et øyeblikk der. Eller kanskje høyttaleren min ikke funket hele tiden?”

Sana begynner å le. 

“Høyttaleren. Særlig.”

“Isak, seriøst.” Truls henger seg på.

“Okey”, jeg slenger hendene i været, “jeg datt ut. Men hva skulle vi snakke om?”

“Om det er noe som kan bli utfordrende for oss med tanke på å komme oss på jobb.” Sana dunker med en penn mot bordplaten. “For meg er det ikke noe problem. Jeg stiller når det skal være.”

“Jeg må vel pent vente uansett”, jeg sukker høyt, så jeg er sikker på at de hører det, “vet ikke hvor lenge jeg. Blir vel testet snart, kanskje?”

“Isak.” Sana rister på hodet. “Noen ganger lurer jeg på hvordan du ble lege, eller hvordan du klarer deg på jobben. Men jeg vet jo at du er dritdyktig når du er her. Er det noe i vannet eller luften hjemme hos deg som gjør det?”

“Hva da?” Jeg retter meg opp. Stirrer på henne gjennom skjermen. 

“Det er ikke noen vits i å teste noen før de har symptomer. Det sto på den siste intrameldingen som kom i går.”

“Og hvordan kunne jeg sett den? Jeg har ikke vært på jobb siden torsdag.” 

Sana himler med øynene. “Mener du serr at du ikke har logget på i det hele tatt hjemmefra?”

Jeg biter meg i underleppen. Faen. Jeg hadde glemt at jeg selvfølgelig har med PC hjem og at jeg automatisk blir koblet opp mot intranettet når jeg skrur den på. Som regel, i hvert fall. 

Jeg later som ingenting. “Så da blir jeg ikke testet da. Må jeg gå her og vente og vente til eventuelle symptomer kommer, og så blir jeg testet? Ellers er det fjorten dager lockout?”

“Noe sånt.” Sana nikker, flytter blikket sitt. “Truls? Har du sterke symptomer?”

“Nope”, Truls rister på hodet, “litt i halsen og litt hoste. Hadde feber i går, ikke i dag.”

“Da har du noen dager igjen da, det er vel fortsatt isolasjon i syv dager etter symptomfrihet, Sana?” Jeg kikker på Sana som nikker. 

“Jada, det er det, dr. Valtersen. Helt korrekt!”

“Så, uansett om jeg får symptomer eller ikke, så er jo ikke dette teamet på beina før om tidligst elleve-tolv dager da.” Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Stemmer.” Sana nikker. “Tolv fuckings dager.”

“Jeg vet det!” Jeg lener meg tilbake, sender et glis til Sana.”Sana, du må være Truls og min personlige innkjøpsansvarlig, for ingen av oss kan gå på butikken!”

Sana bare stirrer på meg, før hun ler tørt. 

“In your dreams, Valtersen”, hun bøyer seg fram, “dessuten, hadde ikke du funnet deg en handlevenn da?”

Ansiktet til Even dukker opp i hodet mitt og jeg nikker. 

“Joda, jeg klarer meg jeg.” 

Jeg klarer meg veldig bra, med Even, tenker jeg, men sier selvfølgelig ikke noe mer, selv om tankene mine dras tilbake til trappeoppgangen kvelden før. Og instastalkinga. 

Even var tydeligvis mer ivrig på å dele bilder der. Det samlede inntrykket fra trappegangen og Instagram overgikk det ene, litt ovenfra-og-ned-bildet av ham på Facebook. Jeg mener, når de blå øynene stirret rett på meg fra mobilskjermen, de samme øynene som prøvde seg på et slags blunk over handleposer, og når smilene han raust viste fram på bildene også matchet inntrykket jeg fikk fra meldingene hans, og fra den korte praten, da var det ikke mye å snakke om foran Sana og Truls. Eller rett og slett for mye å snakke om foran andre. Dette var definitivt noe jeg ikke ønsket å dele med noen. 

“Handlevenn?” Truls ler rått. «Høres ut som noe farmor kaller et bekjentskap som hun ikke vil omtale med sitt rette navn.”

“Jævlig morsomt.”

“Jeg er glad på dine vegne, Isak. Men nå må jeg stikke, frokosten står i trappen.» Truls reiser seg opp og lener seg mot pcen. «Men vi snakkes da. I kollegiale møter ved en online imaginær kaffemaskin.”

Og endelig kan jeg klappe igjen laptopen. Note to self: ta på klær på hele kroppen før videomøte. Jeg må så innmari pisse at jeg holder på å dø. Og det var jo ikke som om jeg kunne reise meg midt i møte når jeg ikke har bukse på. 

I det jeg går inn på badet, slår det meg. Jeg kunne jo bare slått av kameraet et øyeblikk, sånn som vi gjorde helt i starten av møtet da Arthur og Britt var med, reist meg, gått på do, tatt på meg bukse og kommet tilbake. Kanskje koronaen har angrepet hjernen min? Men Sana ville jo selvfølgelig ha skjønt tegninga. Og sørget for å fortelle meg det.

Note to self #2: Husk kaffe. En bankende hodepine ligger bak pannen min og jeg tar en Paracet for å døyve den raskere enn kaffen greier. Jeg må huske å drikke kaffe. Det sure skvipet som hele tiden står fremme på jobb føles vanligvis som en straff mer enn et nytelsesmiddel, men i det minste holder tilgjengeligheten koffeinnivået i kroppen på et akseptabelt nivå. Hjemme må jeg lage kaffen selv. Hver eneste kopp.

Resten av formiddagen og starten på ettermiddagen snegler seg avgårde. Jeg klarer å samle nok mot til å ta bort spindelveven i taket, og vasker til og med do. Jeg burde dusjet, men det gidder jeg ikke enda. Jeg skal jo ikke møte noen likevel. Men i morgen, da skal jeg dusje. 

Litt før fire plinger det i telefonen. Jeg håper det er Jonas som ser at jeg har ringt ham flere ganger. Jeg trenger å snakke med ham. Trenger litt… trøst? Sympati? Spark i ræva, skjerp deg Isak, ta deg sammen? Et eller annet. 

Men det er ikke Jonas. 

_“Hei Isak. Jeg kom på at du spurte i går om jeg kunne kjøpe øl, men du hadde ikke skrevet øl på lista. Tenkte bare å høre om du trengte noe. Jeg mener ølsalget stenger jo seks, så skal du ha noe, må det skje snart. Even.”_

Jeg leser meldingen et par ganger til. Så går jeg går ut på kjøkkenet og åpner kjøleskapsdøra. Prøver å kjenne etter hvor mye jeg skulle ønske at det lå noen øl der. Jeg ønsker det jo ganske mye. Det er veldig fristende å takke ja til tilbudet. Men er det litt uetisk? Vi blir jo oppfordret til å være solidariske nå, og er det da egentlig riktig av meg å holde meg med en løpegutt som setter seg selv i smittefare bare fordi jeg har lyst på øl? 

Kanskje det blir bedre om jeg betaler ham litt?

Herregud. Nei. Hvertfall uetisk. 

Men nå er det faktisk sånn at det er han som tilbyr seg, og han er jo en voksen mann som bør være i stand til å ta vare på seg selv. Og for alt jeg vet kan han ha flere på listen som han tenker kan trenge noe i siste liten. Det er jo ikke sikkert at han ofrer helsa bare for meg liksom.

_“_ _Sitter du og kjenner etter hvor mye du har lyst på øl?”_

Jeg smiler inn i kjøleskapet.

**_“Jeg står :)”_ **

_“Bare si hvor mange du skal ha. Jeg skal ikke peke på deg når jeg blir syk ;)”_

**_“Haha, ok. En sekspakning, kanskje to?”_ **

_“Skal du ha sånn skype-fest?”_

**_“Er bare meg ass. Og du trenger ikke dømme. Det er ikke alle som har førti skype-samtaler på vent.”_ **

_“Dømmer ingen, jeg. Å drikke alene betyr jo bare at du liker øl, og ikke bare drikker fordi det er masse folk der.”_

_“Tipper du er en sånn eksentrisk ølkjenner. Så kjøper Mango IPA og den nyeste fra Færder?”_

**_“Sorry, er nok ikke det. Gjerne bare vanlig øl.”_ **

_“Bare vanlig øl.”_

_“Sees om litt.”_

Sees om litt ja. Jeg tar gløtter nedover t-skjorten og joggebuksen, kaffeflekken på t-skjorten matcher ikke akkurat lys lapskausflekken på joggebuksen. Jeg kommer på at jeg ikke har dusjet siden, ja, når var det? Torsdag morgen før jobb? Jeg skal ikke løfte på armene for å sjekke for å si det sånn. 

Litt kjedelig om det lukter på to meters avstand. Og ikke fordi det er vinner av Most Handsome Dude som kommer. Det bare. Ja. Går an å ta litt hensyn, liksom.

*

“Skal du skype likevel?”

Even står to meter fra dørmatta mi med en pose som jeg håper inneholder noe annet enn vaffel-med-geitost-øl.

“Hm?”

Even ser på meg. Ikke sånn måler meg opp og ned, men nok til at jeg blir litt selvbevisst. “Ja? Du ser... fresh ut.”

Vel. Det kan være jeg kunne tonet det ned litt. “Njæ. Prøver å skape en illusjon av hverdag da. Holde moralen oppe. Viktig å ha rutiner, selv om vi er inne i en litt spesiell tid.” Jeg tror jeg rødmer av meg selv. Hvorfor høres det ut som jeg nettopp har lest noe Peder Kjøs har sagt? 

Jeg skjønner godt at Even ler. “Du går hardt ut. Du har kanskje god karantene-kondis?”

“Ren t-skjorte? Jeg tror jeg skal klare å følge opp den.”

Jeg tar opp posen Even har satt på dørmatta mi og godkjenner forespørselen han har sendt meg på vipps. Jeg ser opp på han. Er på nippet til å si takk og ha det, men han gjør ingen tegn på å gå. Jeg har jo egentlig lyst til å strekke ut dette selskapet litt, men føler meg litt usikker på de sosiale normene her. Hva skal jeg si liksom. ´Så hva gjør du til daglig da? Når du ikke handler for potensielle smittebærere, hehe?´ eller ´Hahaha, har du behov for å kompensere for noe galt du har gjort? Lager du stort klimaavtrykk?´ Jeg leter hektisk i hjernen.

Even vipper på føttene. “Men Isak. Si fra da. Hvis du vil ha snacks til ølen. Det får man kjøpt noen timer til”. Han legger hodet på skakke. “Løper gjerne mer i disse trappene, jeg.”

Så snur han seg og forsvinner ned trappene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beredskapsteam, forskrifter, testkriterier, testtidspunkt, karanteneteam, handlevenn, koronaisolasjon, isolasjonsdager...... Vi prøver å holde oss til fakta så godt vi kan, men nå er det jo sånn i disse tider, at forskrifter og det meste av info er ferskvare, så det kan jo være det er utdatert fra skriving til posting. Vi sier som NRK, informasjonen i denne artikkelen kan være utdatert. 
> 
> Even har det heldigvis i seg da, sikrer Isak øl til ensom lørdagskveld. Heldigvis nydusjet i karantene. Det er jo noe. 
> 
> Takk for engasjementet i kommentarfeltet. Vi ante virkelig ikke at vi dekket et koronaficbehov der ute når vi startet. Stas!


	4. Kraftanstrengelse

Jeg putter hånden ned i en pose med ramsløkpotetgull. Gleder meg til smaken i munnen, men så våkner jeg av at jeg tygger luft. 

Det er søndag i dag, er det ikke? Det må jo være det, det var i alle fall lørdag i går, da Even kom med øl og med tilbud om å handle snacks. Jeg hadde tenkt på snacks hele kvelden mens jeg drakk øl og scrollet gjennom instagrammen hans. Igjen. 

Jeg drar fram mobilen, åpner nettavisene og blir egentlig litt uvel. Alt er så usikkert, ingen som vet, mange som tror de vet, mange som hevder mye de ikke har greie på. Jeg sukker og åpner Instagram i stedet. Det er bedre å se på bilder av Even langs Akerselva. Evens joggesko. Evens fitbit. Evens blå øyne og smil. Han har til og med filmet en av joggeturene sine. Og jeg ser hvor det er. 

Og så skjønner jeg det. Kanskje da. Kanskje han tar disse handlegreiene som trening nå når alt er stengt. Han sa det i går.  _ Løper gjerne mer i disse trappene jeg. _ Er han sånn trappeløper? Det er jo mulig at han tar denne handlingen som en annerledes treningsøkt. Jævlig smart da. Og sikkert noe trenings-Yngve allerede har anbefalt på nrk.no. 

Det er som om kroppen blir ekstra tung, og synker lenger ned i madrassen. Det er karantenedag nummer fire, og jeg kan skimte det kroppslige forfallet i enden av denne tunnelen med øl og formålsløs scrolling på sofaen.

Faen.

Vil jeg virkelig være en sånn en? Korona-karantenens Kristoffer Schau med fett hår og gusten hud?

Vissheten om at jeg sannsynligvis skal tilbringe de neste ti dagene på samme måte har en innvirkning på hodet mitt. Det roper  _ slipp meg ut  _ inni der, og jeg tvinger kroppen raskt ut av senga. Jeg blir stående foran speilet, rister på armene og beveger hodet fra side til side. Kanskje jeg skal høre på hodet mitt og ta en tur ut. Jeg ser mot skuffen hvor jeg er ganske sikker på at det ligger en løpetights. 

Det hadde faktisk vært digg. 

En god løpeøkt er jo faktisk mulig å få til, er det ikke?

Selv om jeg er i karantene så har jeg lov til å gå ut av leiligheten, ut av blokken og bevege meg. Bare så lenge jeg gjør det alene, så lenge jeg holder avstand fra eventuelt andre mennesker og selvfølgelig ikke hoster på noen. Akkurat som det er noe jeg driver med ellers. 

Treningsjakken ligger sammen med tightsen, og jeg kler på meg før jeg går ut på kjøkkenet. Jeg ser på de halvstekte rundstykkene og boksen med nugatti i bare ett minutt før jeg heller opp en porsjon med havregryn, melk, jordbærsyltetøy og banan. 

Og så må jeg bare ut. 

Løpeskoene står ikke forrerst i skapet, ikke beltet med plass til den drikkeflasken jeg hentet ut fra bakerst i kjøkkenskapet heller. Det tar litt tid å finne dem, ettersom nesten alt i skapet må ut før jeg spotter tingene bakerst der. Hvordan havnet de bak alt det der som jeg aldri bruker?

Med hånden på dørklinken ser jeg på bilnøklene og vurderer å ta bilen for å kjøre opp til Kjelsås og jogge rundt Maridalsvannet. Det har jeg gjort før. Flere ganger faktisk. Men så er det liksom noe med å kjøre et sted for å trene. Det tar liksom snerten fra en frisk tur ut. Sikkert ikke noe som han Yngve blir imponert over. Sikkert ikke noe Even blir imponert over heller. Eller noen andre. Så jeg lar bilen stå og går for en løpetur langs Akerselva. Jeg mener, det er jo ikke noe galt med å løpe langs Akerselva en søndags formiddag. Det er i henhold til alt. Og faktisk tror jeg at det ikke er så dumt akkurat der hvor Even hadde filmet her om dagen. Borte ved Hønse-Lovisas hus. Den bakken er perfekt for intervaller. Jammen flaks at jeg skulle bli minnet på det.

Jeg hiver etter pusten og setter hendene på knærne, gløtter på klokken og innser at jeg er i rævva form. Jeg har bare løpt en drøy kilometer, pulsen banker hull i hodet mitt og jeg kommer aldri til å være i stand til å puste normalt igjen. Et lite øyeblikk lurer jeg på om jeg kanskje burde vært i en risikogruppe med så liten lungekapasitet.

Når jeg omsider retter meg opp igjen og innvendig jubler over at beina faktisk ikke har blitt til gele, går jeg med ustø skritt bortover mot en benk og dumper ned. Jeg blir overrasket over at det ikke freser når jeg setter meg, for det kjennes som jeg har kroppstemperatur på grensen til kokepunktet. Hodet glir bakover og jeg ser den blå himmelen med hvite, tynne skyer som seiler over. 

Når pusten har roet seg litt, er det ikke så ille likevel. Kanskje ikke kondisen er på topp, men styrken er kanskje grei? Jeg ser meg rundt, det er relativt lite folk ute nå på søndag formiddag, og jeg går over det brune gresset, finner meg et sted litt i skjul og starter med knebøy. Det går jo faktisk greit. 12 x 2. Okey, pulsen er der igjen, men beina tåler det. Digg. Armhevinger går også bra. 12 x2. Pusten går som en hvalross i åndenød, men jeg vil ta en øvelse til. Utfall. 12 x 1 og der er jeg ferdig. 

Helt ferdig.

Jeg vakler over gressbakken og dumper ned på benken igjen. Lar albuene hvile på knærne og hodet i hendene. Puster. 

“Isak?”

Hodet rykker opp, og et lite øyeblikk svimler verden rundt meg, jeg griper i benken under meg og ser meg rundt. 

Even. Så rart at han skulle dukke opp. Akkurat her.

“Sitter du her?” 

“Ja? Eller litt..? Jeg løper egentlig da. Trener.”

“Digg da. Med en tur ut.”

Plutselig føler jeg meg avslørt. 

“Jeg er i karantene altså. Og jeg HAR lov å gå ute, bare ikke i nærheten av noen.” Med en stemme som fortsatt er andpusten og et ønske om å fremstå som ærlig, virker jeg bare desperat. 

Even nikker. 

“Jeg vet det.” Han ler og tar et lite skritt framover. “Jeg skal holde meg borte jeg altså.”

“Neinei, ikke sånn, jeg mener….” 

Han stopper. 

“Hva?”

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Jeg ville ikke at du skulle tro at jeg benytter hele denne absurde situasjonen til å få noen til å handle for meg fordi jeg ikke gidder.”

“Gjør noen det?”

“Vetta faen jeg. Sikkert.”

“Aldri tenkt på.” Han nikker mot benken, jeg flytter meg helt til den ene enden og han setter seg på den andre. “Men du har rett, noen er sikkert sånn. Men jeg tenkte ikke det om deg altså.”

“Nei?”

“Og iallfall ikke da jeg møtte deg.”

Jeg trodde ikke jeg kunne bli varmere, men det skjer. Bare på en annen måte enn på grunn av treningen. Jeg er dårlig på dette, skjønner ikke helt hva han mener, så jeg bare nikker. 

“Men du er flink da, holder deg i karantenen, inne, bortsett fra å gå tur som jo folkehelseinstituttet har sagt er greit. Holder avstand. Ja, nå vet jeg ikke om du hoster i albuen, men du ser ut som en sånn fyr.”

“Ser ut som en sånn fyr?” 

“Ja? En som følger reglene.”

Jeg er litt usikker på om han mener det som en fornærmelse. Ja, eller ikke fornærmelse da, men om det er bra eller dårlig. 

Tankene går tilbake, jeg forsøkte både å unngå karantene da jeg snakket med Arthur og jeg vurderte å reise på hytta. Even trenger ikke vite. 

“Selvfølgelig. Det er jo viktig. Tror de hadde blitt sure på jobben hvis ikke.”

“Hvor jobber du?”

“På Ullevål. ”

“Å, er du lege?” Even myser mot meg. “Eller kanskje sånn … radiolog?”

“Radiologer er jo leger. Men jeg er lege da. Og ikke radiolog.”

“Hm. Det hadde jeg ikke trodd.”

Jeg kjenner at jeg smiler, at det er gøy at han ikke trodde det. 

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Vet ikke. Du så ikke så legeaktig ut da jeg kom med varene dine i går.”

Jeg klarer ikke å holde meg, men begynner å le. 

“Og hvordan ser en lege ut når han får varer på døren liksom? Hvit frakk, stetoskop og de lekre hvite treskoene?”

Even ler og jeg stirrer på ham. Som i faktisk  _ stirrer _ . Men det er jo ikke som han ser det når øynene hans blir borte av at han smiler så stort. Blikket mitt dveler, kanskje akkurat litt for lenge, han rekker å åpne øynene sine før jeg får samlet meg, så jeg blunker. Jeg så jo allerede i går at han var kjekk, men er det lov å være så fin hver dag? Jeg bør egentlig reise meg og gå, men jeg vil jo ikke det heller. 

Aller helst vil jeg stryke fingeren min over de fine smilerynkene.

Eller... vent nå litt.

Her har en fyr handlet for meg, så har jeg stalket han på instagram og nå vil jeg trosse myndighetenes råd og  _ ta på ham _ ? Herregud, så jævlig creepy.

“Aner ikke, men ja… hadde jeg skulle gjettet da, så hadde jeg kanskje gjettet noe annet. Adjunkt, kanskje?”

Adjunkt faktisk. “Med opprykk da, eller?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Han ler igjen. “Men er det på jobben du har blitt utsatt for smitte?”

Jeg nikker. 

“En kollega som har blitt syk og testet positivt. Så det er en del dager igjen. Hurra!”

“Men du kan jo gå ut da, selv om du ikke kan omgås folk. Det er jo noe. Isolasjon er verre.”

“Joda. Og veldig hyggelig å møte noen også. Uten å måtte skru på en mikrofon og alt det der”

“Enig.” Even nikker. “Jeg er ikke i karantene da, men hjemmekontor er ganske stusslig. Blir ikke det samme å se kollegaene på Teams i stedet for rundt møtebordet på jobben.” Han ser ut i luften. “Det var derfor jeg la ut den meldingen på Oslo hjelper Oslo, for å ha en grunn til å komme meg ut. Se andre mennesker på ekte.” 

“Så du løper ikke trapper for treningens skyld?” 

“Nei?” Han rynker pannen. 

“Du sa bare… nei, glem det. Bare tullet.” Jeg rister på hodet og fortsetter. “Jeg har jo ingenting å klage over egentlig, det er ikke som om jeg har vært alene veldig lenge, men det er noe med tanken på det da, å ikke være med andre folk på fjorten dager. Det er lenge. Det er kanskje det som er det verste.” 

En grøsning går gjennom meg. Jeg vet ikke om det er på grunn av forsnakkelsen, fordi jeg begynner å bli kald etter å ha vært altfor varm og nå sitter helt rolig, eller om det er tanken på fjorten dager uten å snakke med noen. Eller kanskje noe annet.

“Kaldt?” Even reiser seg. “Vi kan gå da, så du ikke fryser.”

Jeg reiser meg jeg også, kjenner den våte t-skjorten som er klistret til ryggen min løsne under treningsjakken. 

“Ja, tror nesten jeg må hjem og skifte. Så jeg ikke blir sjuk.”

Even bare ser på meg. “Hadde vært kjipt da.”

“Hva?” 

“Om en koronatest var negativ og så ble du sjuk fordi du satt her og frøys.”

Jeg ler kort. “Dritkjipt.”

Vi går tilbake samme veien som jeg løp for litt siden, med god avstand mellom oss. Det er litt vanskelig, litt uvant å prate når vi går sånn. Og hva skal vi prate om? Jeg tenker febrilsk, vil komme på noe annet enn jobben min eller denne koronadritten. Jeg aner ikke hva Even driver med. Han sa han jobbet hjemmefra, men det gjør jo halve Norge, så det gir ingen svar. 

“Hva jobber du med da? Noe med tog eller togtrafikk, siden du har delt de lenkene…”

Jeg kunne bitt av meg tungen og merker at han snur hodet brått mot meg. Selv om det er to meter mellom oss kan han sikkert se at svetten pipler fram i nakken min. Vi går noen skritt til før han svarer. 

“Jeg jobber med sikkerhet.” 

Jeg venter på at han skal fortsette, men han gjør ikke det, så jeg drister meg til å spørre. 

“Hvilken type da?”

Han ser på meg. “Hva?”

“Hvilken type sikkerhet? Det er vel mange områder er det ikke? Ikke bare “mind the gap”, liksom?”

Han smiler og rister på hodet. 

“Nei, jeg jobber innen IT. Kan ikke si så mye om hva jobben min går ut på egentlig.”

“Skjønner.”

Det blir stille mellom oss mens vi går. Jeg ser på ham, han trekker til seg blikket og snur på hodet. Smilet kryper fram i ansiktet mitt, og jeg ser i øyekroken at det gjør det hos ham også. Vi nærmer oss gaten min og jeg vil egentlig ikke at turen skal ta slutt, men jeg vet heller ikke hvordan jeg skal få den forlenget. Det er liksom ikke sånn at jeg kan be ham inn, jeg kan heller ikke foreslå å ta en øl. Jeg forbanner denne karantenen inni meg. 

Even ser oppover gaten i motsatt retning av dit jeg skal og han stopper. Vipper litt mellom tå og hæl, peker og smiler. 

“Jeg må gå denne veien jeg. Bor litt borti her.”

“Å, ja, men, ja.” Jeg nikker og sparker i asfalten. “Vi snakkes kanskje da?”

“Ja, når du trenger mer mat eller når du behøver potetgull til den ølen jeg kjøpte i går?”

“Ja”, jeg ler kort. “Det... ja.” Jeg tar noen skritt bortover gaten. “Vi ses, meldes, eller ja.”

Even nikker. 

“Vi ses.”

Også går han. 

Jeg ser etter ham, før jeg snur meg og går hjem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koronatrening for å bevare (evt komme i) koronaform, eller er det for å forhindre koronaforfall, eller rett og slett for å ha en unnskyldning for å komme seg ut? Uansett, frisk luft er viktig, og innafor, selv om man er i karantene. Og tenk å ha sånn flaks å møte en handlevenn ute da. 
> 
> Så stas med fine kommentarer, og at dere kjenner dere igjen. Moro for oss!
> 
> Ta vare på hverandre, vask henda og hold avstand!


	5. Kontrafagott

Det gjør vondt i nesten hele kroppen når jeg våkner mandag morgen. Jeg ruller meg rundt for å klare å stå opp og tenker at nå, nå har jeg fått det. Jeg kjenner det enda tydeligere når jeg planter føttene i gulvet og går med skjelvende skritt inn på badet. 

Faen, det var jo dette som ikke skulle skje. 

Jeg løfter armene og åpner skapdøren på badet. Det verker i skuldrene og øvre del av ryggen. Tankene spinner når jeg tar ned termometeret fra øverste hylle, setter tuppen godt inn i øret og trykker. Det rolige signalet kommer raskt og jeg leser av. 36,4. Altså ikke noe feber. Det er en lettelse der, men ikke nok til å avfeie alt, spesielt ikke ettersom det gjør så innmari vondt i så mange muskler. 

På vei ut på kjøkkenet for å få dagens første kaffe, snubler jeg i joggeskoene fra i går og klasker meg selv i hodet. 

Selvfølgelig. Det er ikke noe jævla virus som har tatt bolig i kroppen min. Det er mitt idiotiske forsøk på å trene som har satt sine spor. Her har vi kroppslig forfall igangsatt i god tid før fjorten dagers karantene. De musklene jeg brukte i går har vel ikke vært brukt på den måten på lang tid. En mørbanket kropp burde vel ikke kommet som en overraskelse. Jeg legger en hånd på magen under t-skjorten, strammer magemusklene, og prøver å vurdere hvor mye jeg kan riste på over musklene. Jeg stopper opp. Jeg er jo ikke dummere enn at jeg vet at en veldefinert kropp ikke automatisk overføres fra 20- til 30-årene, at man ikke kan trene seg opp på et nivå og så bare bli der. 

Eller kanskje jeg er litt dummere enn det.

For her står jeg, på nippet til å ringe Arthur for å varsle om en smittet til. Hvordan skulle jeg fulgt opp noe sånt? “Veldig milde symptomer”. “Muskelverken forsvant visst”. Med ressursutfordringene i helsevesenet ville det vært på nivå med mened. Jævlig pinlig. La oss ikke si noe til NRK-Yngve, Even eller noe andre. Og aller helst ikke til Sana.

Kaffemaskinen gir meg sårt tiltrengt varm drikke, og jeg dumper ned ved kjøkkenbordet hvor jeg har laget et provisorisk hjemmekontor. 

Jeg strekker meg etter telefonen, som jeg har hatt på lydløs siden i går. Det slår meg at jeg burde være mer tilgjengelig, og blir litt svett når jeg ser at det er et varsel der.

Og så er det fra Even.

Jeg kjenner at jeg smiler, og det rører seg plutselig i magen. Jeg har lyst til å åpne meldingen med en gang, men så trenger jeg bare å tenke meg om litt. 

Til å være så treg som jeg var opp bakken ved Hønse-Lovisa i går, var jeg jammen rask til å løpe fra min egen sans og samling. Tanken slo meg da jeg la meg.

Jeg tror koronaen fucker med hjernen min, selv om jeg antakeligvis ikke tester positivt på covid-19. Det er noe som har rotet seg til oppi der. Tid og rom har opphørt, og jeg har helt på egenhånd etablert en ny normal for den lille delen av verden som jeg beveger meg i.

For jeg har telt. To vareleveringer. Ett nesten 90% tilfeldig møte. Det er alt.

Likevel er det nesten som om det er det eneste som har hendt, disse tre tingene fyller liksom tre dager. Da Even og jeg satt på benken i går, var det som om jeg plutselig trodde at vi hadde tilbrakt tre hele dager sammen, at det faktisk kanskje ikke var så rart om jeg hadde prøvd meg på noe. Ikke sånn prøve meg på noe som i _prøve meg på noe_ , men at jeg kunne våget meg litt utpå, testet det litt. Sannheten er jo at det slett ikke ville vært noe naturlig å gjøre, det ville vært å hoppe bukk over ganske mange steg i en anstendig tilnærming til en person man knapt har møtt.

Kanskje er det denne karantenetilværelsen. Jeg er jo bare på dag... fem?... og man skulle kanskje tro at man ville falle inn i et rolig tempo med ingenting som skal skje og et hav av tid foran seg. Men så er det heller sånn at jeg har en rar rastløshet og desperasjon i kroppen. Tanken på at det ikke skal skje noe, gjør kanskje at jeg febrilsk griper fatt i noe som faktisk kan skje, noe som jeg ikke kan la gå fra meg fordi det aldri kommer til å skje noe som helst igjen, iallefall ikke på fjorten dager. 

Ikke sant? Koronaen fucker definitivt med hjernen min.

Det jeg trenger nå er å få fatt på realitetene i dette, og skyve unna de historiene jeg har begynt å fortelle meg selv. 

Jeg har truffet en fyr som skal hjelpe meg å handle. Vi har en fin tone, og jeg kunne tenke meg å bli bedre kjent med ham. Ferdig. 

Jeg prøver å dra meg ut av tankene om Even. Jeg brenner etter å få svart på meldingen, har ikke lyst til å virke uentusiastisk, men så er det jo straks avdelingsmøte, og da vil jeg ikke kunne svare så raskt tilbake likevel. 

Jeg legger fra meg telefonen igjen og logger meg på pcen, klikker meg bort fra internsidene og inn på nettavisene. 6 nye innlagte, én på intensiv hos oss. Drammen og Ahus har mye høyere tall. Og med det som skjer i Danmark, Sverige, Belgia, Italia og resten av verden? Shit, dette vil se stygt ut om utviklingen fortsetter. På en måte er det litt trygt å sitte her i karantenen, selv om jeg såklart vil ut og jobbe, bidra. Jeg scroller videre, og klarer ikke helt å holde meg unna reportasjene om hyttefolk som har blitt jagd ned fra fjellheimen. Jeg himler med øynene. Takk og lov at Sana fikk meg fra tanken på å dra på hytta. 

Det plinger, og jeg trykker på kamerasymbolet. Det tar ikke lang tid før Sana er der, og til og med Arthur dukker opp. Jeg er imponert. 

“Hei.” Jeg nikker og Arthur og Sana svarer i kor. 

“Går det bra, Sana?” 

Hun nikker i samme øyeblikk som en skjærende stemme kommer inn, “Mamma! Hvor er øreproppene mine? Jeg skal ha time!” 

Sana reiser seg brått, glemmer å skru av eller blurre kameraet og går bakover. “Jeg har møte, de ligger på benken ved døren. Der du la dem fra deg i går.”

“Jeg finner dem ikke!”

Jeg ler for meg selv, både av Sana og av Arthur som sitter med store øyne. Truls’ ansikt dukker opp på skjermen. 

“Hei, alt vel?”

Jeg ler fortsatt, nikker og skriver kjapt i chatten med Sana.

**_“Du imponerer med valg av pysjbukser til møtet.”_ **

“Hva skjer?” Truls smiler og blikket hans søker etter noe eller noen. . 

“Bare Sana. Hun er på øreproppjakt i eget hus.”

“Aaah...” Truls nikker flere ganger på rad. “Hadde jeg fått en hundrelapp hver gang noen spurte om hvor øreproppene er i dette huset, hadde jeg vært millionær i løpet av en uke. Hvorfor er det så jævla vanskelig å holde orden på?”

Sana dumper ned foran skjermen igjen, mumler et lavt unnskyld og retter på hijaben før hun blurrer bakgrunnen sin og ser på oss. Pannen rynker seg, og jeg ser at hun skriver noe. Det dukker opp svar i chatten. 

_“Jeg skal huske på det neste gang. Velge et par blårutete i steden for giraffmønstret.”_

Sana møter blikket mitt gjennom skjermen, jeg aner ikke hvordan hun får det til, men jeg kjenner det. 

“Alle klare?” Arthur stirrer stivt inn skjermen. 

Alle nikker, og jeg muter mikrofonen min. 

Det tar litt tid før jeg finner fram varselet fra Even igjen. Det er litt som når yndlingsserien din har kommet med en ny episode. Alt må være unnagjort så du kan sitte helt musestille i sofaen uten noe som forstyrrer. Ikke en sulten mage eller en full blære. 

Og denne gangen har jeg til og med dusjet og kledd på meg. Det kan være jeg drar det litt langt. Det kan være jeg kunne spart meg en del stress og grublerier hvis jeg bare hadde lest den meldingen som kanskje sier “Trenger du brød?” med en gang. På tide å bare gjøre det.

_“Jeg liker også Trollvannstua. Er du der ofte?”_

Jeg ser lenge på skjermen. 

_Også_ . _Ofte_.

Her ligger det ganske mye informasjon. Iallefall ganske viktig informasjon. Even har funnet ut at jeg har vært på Trollvannstua. Hvis jeg ikke tar mye feil, tror jeg at man må et stykke inn på fb-profilen min for å finne ut akkurat det. Jeg klikker meg inn for å sjekke hvor langt ned på siden den siste innsjekkingen ligger, men så er det et messenger-anrop som tar over skjermen. Det er Eskild. 

Kan det være mulig å få konsentrere seg om en mottatt melding bare littegrann?

Jeg holder tommelen over avbryt-symbolet for å avvise så meldingen fra Even kommer opp igjen. Men jeg vet jo at Eskild kommer til å ringe igjen helt til jeg svarer.

Det er ingen vei utenom. Det perfekte svaret på messenger må pent vente. Jeg trykker på kameraet og får opp det strålende blide ansiktet til Eskild på skjermen. 

“Heeeei, Isak! Hvordan går det?”

“Bra.” Jeg tapper med fingrene bak på telefonen. _Trollvannstua_. Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret og får tankene på plass. Nå er det Eskild, og så Trollvannstua etterpå. “Med deg da?”

“Bra. Eller fint da. Kjedelig. Jeg kjeder meg.” Ansiktet hans vrenger seg i en grimase og lyder fra en annen verden kommer mot meg. “Såååå, jeg lagde en video i sted, har du lyst til å se? Jeg fant frem litt av det jeg har i skapet, lagde meg noen karakterer, kan du si, og rigga til med kamera.”

“Jeg trenger ikke å se, Eskild. Det går fint.” 

“Men, Isak. Du er så kjedelig, den ene snutten, der…”

“Du kan sende den til meg etterpå.”

“Så du kan nyte filmen i fred og ro?”

“Jah…” Akkurat. “Men du, fint at du ringte egentlig. Takk for tipset om Oslo hjelper Oslo.” Jeg prøver meg på trikset med å være frampå for å skape en illusjon av voldsomt engasjement for å rettferdiggjøre rask retrett.

“Ja? Bra, ikke sant. Det er jo sååå mye kjærlighet i denne flotte byen vår.” Eskild ser mot taket og løfter armene i været. 

“Jeg fikk varer, og han var veldig hyggelig.” Jeg prøver å si det så naturlig som mulig, men noe må ha avslørt meg, for Eskilds blikk stivner i skjermen og han bøyer seg fram.

“Han var veldig hyggelig? Han? Hyggelig?”

“Ja?” Jeg ser meg selv på skjermen, blikket mitt flakker litt, jeg ser raskt på Eskild som har kommet enda nærmere skjermen og han smiler. 

“Du synes ikke nye fremmede folk er hyggelige.”

“Synes jeg vel.” 

Eskild rister på hodet. “Husker du de to vi møtte da vi var ute i romjula? De som danset utenfor det utestedet vi var på?”

“Ja? Men de var jo helt blåst.”

"De på Justisen uka etter? De på Bar Boca rett før påske?"

"Eskild." 

“Eller de vi møtte på konserten på Sentrum Scene, de vi sto bak vettu. Den vennegjengen med han ene kjekke som prøvde seg på meg.”

“Eskild! Du drar jo bare fram eksempler der folk faktisk var duster.”

“Han som sjekket meg var jo ingen dust.” 

“Eh, jo, Eskild.”

“Jaja, kanskje han var litt dust da, men i allefall. Hyggelig er ikke et ord du pleier å bruke om folk du ikke kjenner.”

Jeg gir opp. Gidder ikke å diskutere med Eskild. 

“Hvor lenge har du igjen av karantenen din?” 

“Change of subject?”

Jeg himler med øynene, men får viljen min. 

“Jeg har seks dager igjen, tror jeg. Går litt i surr.” Eskild drar opp telefonen og taster. “Nei, sju dager. Sju fuckings dager igjen. Ikke det at det kommer til å bli så jævlig stor forskjell når jeg ikke er på jobb da. Det er jo liksom ikke så innmari smart å farte ute nå.”

“Nei, men folk gjør det jo for det da. Går ut og spiser, drikker pils, samler seg i parker...”

“Jeg vet, Isak. Men det betyr ikke at jeg kommer til å gjøre det.”

“Syns det er litt frustrerende jeg. Jeg sitter her og er flink gutt, og så fyker andre rundt som om ingenting skal ha skjedd.”

“Ja, jeg vet, jeg vet.” Eskild får det myke ansiktet sitt igjen, før det glimter i øynene hans. “Men vet du hva? Husker du han duden jeg snakket om? Han som handlet for meg?”

“Ja?” Jeg vet ikke om jeg vil vite det som kommer nå, men jeg har nok ikke noe valg. 

“Vi har videochatta. Sånn skikkelig lenge. Det var så digg å prate med ham. Og vet du hva?” Eskild ser ivrig på meg, så ivrig at det er som om han skal hoppe ut av skjermen.

“Nei, Eskild.” Jeg rister på hodet, jeg greier ikke la være å smile over Eskilds iver, de har sikkert hatt skypesex allerede, tenker jeg. Jeg vil helst ikke ha noen detaljer om det og skal til å åpne munnen for å få ham til å stoppe.

“Han spiller kontrafagott! Herregud, vi er jo perfekte sammen!” Eskild har reist seg og går rundt i leiligheten mens han veiver med armene. Han glir inn og ut av skjermen min, og snart kommer han til å nappe ut de øreproppene. “Jeg har fortalt at jeg spilte fagott?” Han har stoppet opp og ser på meg igjen.

“Nei... eller... kanskje?” Det slår meg at Eskild nok har fortalt meg ganske mye som har forsvunnet i lange utgreiinger. 

“Fagott og kontrafagott, det er jo topp! Eller... kanskje ikke topp. Litt kjedelig hvis både fagott og kontrafagott er topp.” Eskild stirrer rett framfor seg. “Kanskje det kan komme litt an på dagen om man foretrekker fagott eller kontrafagott? Kan man si det sånn? Artig å ha en sånn metafor, ble jo tuta ørene fulle av det på littvit. Kanskje du og han hyggelige som handler for deg også kan få til det?”

“Jeg tror ikke Even spiller noe.” 

Jeg sa det høyt, innser det når Eskilds blikk plutselig trenger gjennom skjermen. 

“Hva sa du?”

“Ikke noe.”

“Hvem er det som ikke spiller noe?”

“Ingen, og det spiller ingen rolle.”

“Oioi.” Eskild gliser. 

Med ett går det opp for meg at Eskild enkelt kan gå inn på Oslo hjelper Oslo og finne Even, og hvem vet hva som da kan skje. “Eskild…” 

Så blir skjermen svart. Eskild har lagt på.

Jeg legger meg bakover i sofaen igjen. Nå gjenstår det å se hvem som får meldt Even først. En gira Eskild på krigsstien, eller jeg som ikke engang har fått ned på papiret nøyaktig hvor mange måter man kan tolke meldingen fra Even på.

Jeg kapitulerer. Eskild får bare melde først, jeg orker ikke det racet der. Blir sikkert ikke en fornuftig melding av det heller.

Uansett er det ikke så mange måter å tolke dette på.

Even trenger ikke være rakettforsker for å skjønne at jeg hadde kikket på profilen hans. Nå har han kikket på min, han har skrevet første melding til meg som ikke er relatert til de handlegreiene, og jeg har lyst til å gjøre en god figur når jeg skal melde han tilbake. Jeg vil si vi kan konstatere en gjensidig interesse her. Kanskje Eskild bare skal få gjøre greia si. 

Telefonen får ligge i fred på sofaen mens jeg tar en tur ut med søpla. Når jeg kommer inn igjen, har Eskild tydeligvis brukt tiden godt.

_“Hei igjen. Jeg fikk melding fra en Eskild, og nå har jeg to spørsmål._ _Tok du feil av Oslo hjelper Oslo og Grindr?_ _Og... har du spilt trompet?”_

Vel. Hva skal man si? Eskild leverer. Jeg smiler ned mot telefonen. Det virker som Even tar det pent.

**_“Kan man ta feil av Oslo hjelper Oslo og Grindr?”_ **

_“Ja.”_

Det kom jo ganske kontant, og vitner om en som har erfaring på området. Jeg har ikke det, og har vel ikke umiddelbart lyst på det heller. 

**_“Ok. Det visste jeg ikke."_ **

_“La meg bare si at jeg har blitt forsøkt sjekket opp med gladpack og Thousand Island.”_

**_"Oi."_ **

_“Ja."_

Jøje meg. Dette er jo ganske drøyt. Litt komisk, men likevel. Klapper vi egentlig for handlevenner på kveldene også? Hvis ikke, bør vi begynne med det, definitivt.

**_“Hvis det er tvil, vil jeg gjerne få understreke at svaret på første spørsmål er nei.”_ **

_"Jeg vil ikke si tvil. Det var bare noe Eskild skrev."_

Noe Eskild skrev? Jeg overser det, legger fra meg trangen til å rydde opp, og beveger meg over i tryggere farvann. 

**_“Og svaret på trompet-spørsmålet er også nei. Jeg vet ikke hva Eskild skrev, men jeg ser for meg at det kan være på sin plass å tone ned betydningen av blåseinstrument i en presentasjon om meg.”_ **

_“Bra jeg ikke spurte om jeg kunne få være trollet i trompeten din da.”_

Jeg hoster ut en kort latter.

_“Men så var det ikke overveldende respons på Trollvannstua heller, så jeg ble jo usikker på hva som er mest deg.”_

Mest meg? Sitter en dritkjekk handlefyr og prøver å finne ut hva som er mest meg? 

**_"Det er definitivt Trollvannstua. Selv om jeg er ganske sikker på at den opplysningen skjuler seg ganske langt nede på fb-siden min."_ **

_"Busted. Er det det du prøver å si?"_

**_"Det var jo derfor det tok litt tid å svare. Jeg måtte sjekke hvor lang tid du hadde brukt inne på profilen min først.”_ **

_“Graden av stalking?”_

**_“Noe sånt.”_ **

_“Jeg vil anslå omtrent samme grad som din.”_

**_"Busted?"_ **

_"Jepp."_

Jeg biter meg i leppa og kjenner meg merkelig lett i kroppen. Common ground. 

**_“Og frekventering Trollvannstua liksom? Tar litt tid å eie den, det kan ikke svares ut bare_ ** **sånn.** **_”_ **

_“Tilbøyelighetene til å gå langt for sjeldent grove vafler? Du er ikke alene. Vi kan gå sammen i skammen.”_

Prøver han nå å si det jeg tror han prøver å si? 

**_“Eh… mener du gå sammen?”_ **

_“Ja?”_

**_“Ikke stå?”_ **

_“Gå eller stå. Jeg kan holde hånda di i vaffelkøen.”_

Faen heller. Kanskje jeg skal prøve å si noe også. 

**_"Har du lyst til å gå eller stå i morgen?"_ **

Please svar fort. Jeg har blitt klam i hendene av det her. 

_"Sammen i skammen. Perfekt på en mandag. Når tenkte du?"_

**_"10-tida kanskje?"_ **

_"Fett. Meldes i morgen tidlig?"_

Jeg ser meg selv i speilet i gangen. Jeg smiler som en idiot. 

**_“Ok! Men du?“_ **

_“Ja?“_

**_“Vi kan ikke holde hender. Helsedirektoratet sier det.”_ **

_"Da får vi bare finne på en annen måte å stå sammen på da."_

En annen måte. Got it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symptomer som ikke er symptomer, giraffmønstret pysjbukse, fagott og kontrafagott, troll i trompeten, grove vafler og Helsedirektoratets avstandsregler. Mye som kan skje i en koronafic. Og noe burde kanskje for alltid vært gjemt og glemt. At digital kommunikasjon er et stort pluss i denne tiden, uansett hvilken form, er hevet over enhver tvil. Men det er noe med å møte folk da. Og det kan man faktisk gjøre ute, ved for eksempel Trollvannstua.
> 
> Takk for kommentarer med betraktninger og gode ord. Vi setter stor pris på dem!
> 
> Hold avstand, vask hender og les fic! ❤


	6. Kysse

Jeg har søkt opp den fine tabellen med røde kryss, gule trekanter og grønne haker som viser hva man ikke skal gjøre, hva man bør unngå å gjøre og hva man kan gjøre som syk, kanskje smittet eller frisk. Den har ikke mange grønne haker, men hvis både Even og jeg er friske uten forkjølelsessymptomer, er det grønt for at vi går en tur så lenge vi holder avstand. Det er riktignok gult for å møte venner, men jeg kjenner jo Even såpass lite at han lett kan defineres som en tilfeldig forbipasserende mer enn som en venn.

Alt jeg har planlagt er i henhold til råd og retningslinjer. Jeg gjør selvfølgelig mitt beste for å beskytte sårbare grupper, hindre smitte og sørge for å verne om helsetjenestens ressurser. Så nobel er jeg. 

At min viktigste motivasjon for å gjøre det er å unngå kjeft fra Sana trenger jo ingen å vite. På avdelingsmøtet i dag tidlig hadde hun stukket øynene sine i oss etter tur og fått oss til å legge fram planene våre for dagen. Jeg trenger virkelig ikke at hun kommer og henter meg hjem fra tur.

Jeg klikker vekk tabellen, låser telefonen og legger meg bakover i sofaen. Jeg skal møte Even ved Strøm-Larsen klokka ti. Nå er klokka ti over halv, og det tar meg fem minutter å gå. Jeg har alt klart, så jeg trenger ikke de resterende femten minuttene. Egentlig er det kvarteret mest av alt en anledning til å ombestemme seg og fucke opp, så kanskje jeg bare bør komme meg ut før jeg finner fram turistforeningskostymet igjen. Jeg har jo landet på et antrekk som balanserte byfis og friskus litt bedre enn det, og den saken trenger ikke en grundig gjennomgang til. 

Ute på fortauet kjenner jeg at det er lenge siden sist jeg skulle møte noen sånn som det her. Det har vært så innmari mye på jobb de siste årene, og jeg har ikke hatt lyst til å tråkke inn i en legeroman med sladder og intriger. Eva og Eskild har klaget på det. Jeg mistenker at Eva savner å sjekke opp folk selv, og hva Eskilds motiv er trenger jeg ikke ha en mistanke om en gang, han sier litt for rett ut akkurat hva slags moro jeg løper fra. Ikke for at en skogstur med Even lukter så veldig av å _møte noen_ , men selv det nivået her har blitt ukjent terreng.

Jeg sakner farten når jeg ser Even stå der. Han vipper på føttene og kikker oppover mot Sandakersenteret. Han ser ikke på mobilen som vanlige folk. Han ser ikke ut til å bry seg med å skjule at han er syv minutter for tidlig ute heller. Kudos til ham for det. Selv var jeg klar for å ta en tur innom seven-eleven for å ikke virke så innmari ivrig.

Jeg kjenner på de små tegnene til nervøsitet. Da jeg sto opp, var det med en spenning i kroppen, selvfølgelig, men nå kommer det mer akutt. Pusten og pulsen er litt raskere, og jeg er veldig bevisst på hvordan jeg beveger meg litt anstrengt. 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, og prøver noe så patetisk som å fake et rolig og avslappet ganglag på vei over fotgjengerfeltet.

Han har ikke sett meg ennå, så jeg kremter litt når jeg stopper opp en meter unna.

Han snur seg raskt. “Hei!”

Hvordan kunne jeg glemme på én dag akkurat hvor kjekk han er?

“Hei.” Jeg kjenner jeg trekker opp den ene munnviken, mens Even smiler med hele ansiktet.

“Klar for tur?”

“Absolutt.” Jeg nikker. “Veldig klar.”

“Så bra.” Even gransker meg noen sekunder. “Og forberedt?”

“Forberedt?” Jeg ser på ham tilbake. Spør han bare, eller skal jeg svare på det? Jeg har med sitteunderlag og en ekstra genser. Og så har jeg kaffe og energibarer i tilfelle vi får knekken før vi kommer fram til kafeen. Ellers har jeg ikke helt kontroll, kjenner jeg. Men det har av en eller grunn ikke så mye med turutstyret å gjøre. Jeg trenger kanskje ikke si alt det. “Jeg har kanskje ikke med et fullstendig overlevelses-kit, hvis det er det du mener.” Jeg ler litt av meg selv. 

“Så altså bare passe forberedt.”

Kødda han ikke?

“Heh. Sånn passe.”

Han myser. “Litt som beredskapslageret ditt da. Ideen er der, men ikke nødvendig å overdrive?”

Okey. Han må kødde.

“Jeg tror kanskje ikke vi kommer til å gå oss bort og bli nødt til å overleve i tre dager rett i utkanten av et boligområde på Grefsen.”

“Tror du ikke?”

“Nei. Det tror jeg ikke.”

Even ler. “Kunne vært kult, da. Spennende.” Han blunker. Tror jeg. 

Jeg klarer ikke å komme på noe smart å si, men Even ser fornøyd ut, og strener avgårde. 

På vei oppover mot Storo er det litt krøkkete. Det er ganske mye folk ute, og man må gå ut i veikanten eller klemme seg inn mot husveggen for å holde god avstand. Av og til må Even vente til to stykker har gått forbi, mens jeg har sneket meg raskt til neste stikkvei. Og av og til må vi gå etter hverandre og rope litt over skulderen. På en måte er det litt deilig at det kamuflerer den litt anspente stemningen som sikkert hadde vært der uansett. 

Det blir lettere lenger opp, når vi kommer over i et boligområde. Der er det stille, alle sitter sikkert inne og jobber ved kjøkkenbordet, og vi veksler mellom å gå på fortauet og i sikksakk mellom de parkerte bilene. Vi faller inn i en merkelig rytme der vi sirkler rundt hverandre samtidig som vi beveger oss framover. 

*

Og så er selvfølgelig Trollvannstua stengt. Jeg forventer en ny mangelfull-planlegging-kommentar fra Even, men han trekker bare på skuldrene. “Jeg tenkte at de kanskje hadde stengt, så jeg tok med noe å spise for sikkerhets skyld.”

Selvfølgelig gjorde han det.

“Du har med egne vafler?”

“Ja? Visste jo ikke helt hva som møtte oss her. Uforutsigbare tider, jeg liker å være forberedt, jeg.” Even smiler mot meg. “Selv om ikke alle er så opptatt av det.”

Haha. Ganske billig vits. Bra for ham at han er jævlig sjarmerende der han løfter på øyenbrynene.

“Så da har du med førstehjelpsutstyr også, da eller? 30 liter vann? Radiosender?”

“Jeg har med kniv, så ja, jeg har førstehjelpsutstyr, men ikke så mye vann.” Han peker mot Trollvann. “Tror det er nok der, Isak.”

“Sant.” Jeg nikker. Og så stopper jeg opp. “Du svarte ikke på det med radiosender?”

“Gjør du narr av meg?” Even stopper også, det ser ut som han prøver å se fornærmet ut. 

Jeg rynker på nesa. “Litt?”

“Hm. Jeg lurer på om du kanskje må få angre litt på det. Det kan være jeg spiser de vaflene selv.”

Nede ved vannet finner vi to store flate steiner å sitte på. Even setter seg med ryggen mot et tre som står nesten nedii vannkanten mens jeg drar frem sitteunderlaget mitt og setter meg vendt mot vannet. Jeg får termosen først opp av sekken, drar opp to kopper og holder den ene opp mot ham. 

“Kaffe?” 

“Jatakk. Jeg har kaffe selv også, men tar gjerne en kopp av din.”

Jeg heller i kaffe og rekker den mot ham. Han skal til å strekke seg fram, men drar hånden tilbake. 

“Kan jeg det da?” 

“Hva da?” 

“Ta imot en kopp fra deg?” 

Jeg trekker hånden med koppen tilbake jeg også. “Vetta faen jeg. Men kan ikke du ta imot kaffe fra meg, kan vel ikke jeg spise av dine vafler heller?”

“Jeg har håndsprit da. Kan sprite koppen.” Even drar fram en liten flaske fra sekken. 

“Funker sikkert.” Jeg strekker hånden mot ham igjen, og han tar imot koppen. “Men jeg tror ikke det funker å sprite vaflene.”

Even begynner å le. “Det skal du slippe. Jeg stekte vaflene med engangshansker.”

“Ikke vaffeljern?” Jeg klarer ikke å la være å si det, ser ned og rister på hodet. “Sorry, den var dårlig.”

Even ler fortsatt. Og jeg stirrer på ham. Stirrer på øyene som er smale som streker, stirrer på den åpne munnen som avslører de spisse hjørnetennene hans, kjevene som buer seg opp mot øret, kløften i haken og halsen som strekker seg når han vipper hodet bakover. 

Jeg klarer å dra blikket til meg når han trekker pusten og åpner øynene igjen. 

Han henter frem to bokser fra sekken, en stor og en liten. Han åpner den lille først og holder dem frem mot meg. Det ligger gafler i den, og jeg griper en. Så åpner han den andre boksen, og lukten av kardemomme slår mot meg når lokket går av. 

“Værsågod. Uberørt av menneskehender, bare latexhansker.”

“Godt jeg ikke har latexallergi da.” Jeg blunker og stikker gaffelen min i den øverste vaffelen. 

Det lukter vafler, det kjennes ut som vafler når jeg tar den av gaffelen, når jeg ruller den sammen og setter tennene i den. Men der stopper det. Lukten av kardemomme narret meg, for det jeg har i munnen nå smaker ikke vaffel. Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg syns det smaker. Bløt papp? Har aldri smakt det, men kan tenke meg at dette er smaken. Eller våt bomull kanskje? Har ikke smakt det heller. 

Det er langt fra Torovafler, de som er lyse og fine. Gode.

“Mm, de var kjempegode.” Jeg smiler mitt fakeste smil og tygger ivrig mens jeg tar en slurk kaffe for å klare å svelge. 

“Så bra.” Even tar en bit han også, og jeg studerer ansiktet hans. Øynene hans smalner, overleppen trekker seg oppover og nesen rynker seg. 

Jeg tar en bit til sammen med en slurk kaffe og nikker. 

Han ser på vaffelen sin før han tar neste bit. Ansiktsuttrykket er det samme og han ser på meg. “Syns du virkelig de er gode?” 

“Jaaa…?” Jeg ser ikke på ham, konsentrerer meg om å tygge i stedet. 

“De er jo ikke gode. Jeg skal mekke bedre neste gang.” 

Neste gang? Neste gang? Ordene klinger som et ekko i hodet mitt og jeg tar en bit til av vaffelen i hånden. Men nå klarer jeg ikke å holde masken og kjenner at jeg lager en liten grimase når jeg svelger uten kaffen. 

“Så gode altså?” Even smiler skjevt. 

“Kanskje litt bedre med vanlige vafler?”

“Veldig mye bedre. Drit i de vaflene da, vi drikker kaffe.”

“Jeg har energibarer. Melkesjokolade og banan eller sjokolade og kokos?”

“Samme.” Han trekker på skuldrene. 

Jeg drar opp en av eskene og rekker den mot Even. “Jeg har to esker av hver, så vi kommer ikke til å sulte. Det er beredskapen sin det tenker jeg.” 

Even tar imot pakken, åpner den og tar en bar. “Du reddet dagen i alle fall.”

“Jeg tror kanskje vi hadde overlevd med bare kaffe, men hvem vet. Og de er jo gode, skader ikke å spise dem.” 

“Vi kan gi vaflene til endene.” Even nikker mot endene som både ligger på vannet og som vagger på gressbakken ved siden av oss. Jeg nikker og tar resten av platen min. River den i småbiter og kaster bortover gresset. Jeg blir sittende å se på et par ender som nærmer seg bitene mine, nipper forsiktig i dem, som de smaker på før de tar med seg hele biten og vagger avgårde. En av endene dytter litt på en ganske stor bit, men går uinteressert videre. Jeg tror den heter Isak.

Det blir stille. Jeg tror nesten vi har havnet i meditasjonsmodus av denne fuglekikkingen.

Det er Even som sier noe først.

“Tror du det skal være sånn her lenge?”

“Sånn her?” 

“Ja? At vi må sjekke en tabell NRK har laget for Folkehelseinstituttet hver morgen for å vite om man fortsatt kan gå i butikken, eller om de har endret reglene for hvor mye man kan nærme seg andre på en skogstur?”

“Jeg vet ikke.”

“Norge kan jo ikke fortsette sånn her, om dette skulle vare lenge, mener jeg.”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Det verste er å ikke vite, syns jeg.”

“Hva mener du?”

“At vi ikke vet noen ting. Ikke om hvordan dette viruset kan spre seg, ikke om hvordan befolkningen kommer til å reagere på at landet stengt, ikke hvordan folk kommer til å være etter to, tre, fire uker i hjemmene sine, ikke hvordan denne sykdommen kommer til å utarte, ikke noe vet vi. Det føles ut som om vi er med i et gedigent eksperiment.” Jeg sukker. 

“Mm.” Even blir stille og jeg hører fuglekvitteret enda tydeligere nå enn tidligere. 

“Er du redd for å bli syk?” 

Stemmen avbryter fuglesangen. Er jeg det? Redd for å bli syk?

“Ja, eller nei, eller.. altså. Jeg er ikke redd for min egen del, jeg tror kroppen min kommer til å tåle det, jeg stoler på meg selv, helsevesenet og sånt, men frykten er å skulle smitte andre som kanskje ikke tåler det. Som mamma. Du da?”

“Samme. Pappa har høyt blodtrykk og er over 65, mens mamma er sprek. Dessuten er hun så sta at lite biter på henne.” Han ler kort. 

“Har du stor familie?” 

“Har en storesøster, hun bor i Sarpsborg. Vi pleier egentlig å være en del sammen, og jeg syns det er dritkjipt at det nå kan være lenge til jeg ser henne og ungene igjen.”

“Mange?” 

“Hva da?”

“Unger?” 

Even ler. “To, en jente på fire og en gutt på syv. Men kanskje like greit å ikke besøke dem, å se dem uten å kunne gi dem en klem ville vært tøft.”

Jeg ser ut i luften. “Ja, det skal vi jo heller ikke drive med. Gi folk en klem.”

“Nei.” Even sukker. Han snur seg og ser på meg. “Har du noen du kan gi en klem?”

Spørsmålet overrasker meg. Jeg har jo visst det hele tiden selvfølgelig, at det bare er meg i husholdningen min, men jeg har liksom ikke tenkt tanken helt ut. Jeg er faktisk avskåret fra all kroppskontakt.

“Når du spør, så.. nei? Nei, jeg har ikke det. Har du?”

Han rister bare på hodet.

Jeg snur meg mot ham og studerer profilen hans når han ikke ser på meg lenger.

“Jeg ville gitt deg en klem.”

“Ville du?”

“Mhm.”

“Synd jeg går glipp av det da.” Og så nikker han i retning Trollvannstua. “Fikk ikke holdt deg i hånda heller. Det var jo ingen vaffelkø.”

Jeg må svelge. Hva skal jeg egentlig si til det? 

“Ville du holdt meg i hånda i vaffelkøen altså?” Jeg kikker intenst på fuglen som svømmer foran meg. Det er også en and. Tror jeg. 

“Ja.” Stemmen hans flyr ut over vannet. 

Jeg må dra blikket mitt fra fuglen og bort på ham. 

“Hadde ikke det vært fint da?” Han lener seg fram, griper rundt knærne sine og skakker på hodet. 

“Det hadde det. Jeg ville det jeg også.” Jeg biter meg i leppa. “Selv om jeg kanskje tror vi hadde fått bot.” Det er jo litt komisk og det her.

Even slipper knærne, slår ut med armene, legger hodet bakover og ser opp mot den grå himmelen. “Faen ass, dating i koronatid er dritt.”

Hjertebanken kommer med en gang. Han sa dating. Dette er en date. Jeg vil ikke benekte det, overhodet ikke, det er helt greit at det er en date. Jeg var bare ikke helt forberedt på at det kom til å bli sagt høyt. Men det er kanskje sånn det er nå. Vi må prate høyt om alt. 

“Jeg vet.” Jeg finner blikket hans når jeg løfter hodet og han smiler. 

“Så du er enig i at dette er en date?” 

“Det var du som sa det.” 

“Jeg sa det for å se reaksjonen din.” 

“Så dette er en test både på beredskapslager og reaksjonsevne?”

“Kanskje?” 

Det blir stille igjen, men ingen av oss bryter blikkontakten. Jeg kjenner det i hele kroppen. Jeg må anstrenge meg for å ikke flytte meg nærmere. Ikke bare for å komme nærmere, men fordi jeg føler meg helt naken her jeg sitter, jeg har absolutt ingenting å gjemme meg bak. Jeg sitter to meter unna, og han kan se hele meg. Og nå må jeg si noe, høyt. 

“Hva mer da?” Jeg plukker opp en stein fra bakken og knuger den i hånden. Den er kald og glatt. Deilig kjølende inni hånden min. 

“Hva da?” 

“Hva mer ville du gjort, på første date?” 

Fuglekvitteret er det jeg hører best nå, svakt akkompagnert av suset fra vinden i trærne.

“Som vi ikke kan gjøre nå?” Svaret fra Even kommer etter en stund. 

Jeg nikker. 

“Tatt på deg”; han ler, “altså berørt deg. Fingrene dine, armen din, skulderen din, håret ditt, låret kanskje.”

“Mm”, jeg nikker, “Jeg har sykt lyst til å stryke den panneluggen din til siden av og til. Når den detter ned.” 

“Sånn?” Even stryker panneluggen sin til siden og jeg må smile. 

“Jepp, akkurat sånn.” 

Jeg begynner å le. Det er ikke det at det er så morsomt, men likevel. Latteren bare bobler fram i meg. 

“Hva?” Even ser på meg, det krøller seg litt i munnviken hans. Han setter seg opp i skredderstilling. 

“Det er bare hele denne situasjonen, denne tiden, hva det gjør med oss og konsekvensene.” Jeg kaster steinen i vannet, det sprer seg ringer rundt treffstedet. “Tenk om det varer lenge da, og all dating må skje på to meters avstand, og man må bare si hva man kunne tenkt seg å gjøre. Og før man sier noe må man sitte der og formulere. Hvordan skal man få det til å være en naturlig ting? Få det til å passe inn? Det er jo ikke som om man bare kan be den andre vente litt, fordi man trenger to minutter til det?” 

“Jeg tror jeg ville kysset deg.” Even bøyer seg frem og ser på meg. Jeg stopper å prate og Even holder blikket mitt. “Jeg ville reist meg og gått mot deg, lagt hendene mine på kinnene dine. Og så hadde jeg sett på deg, på øynene dine, kjent etter om du synes det var greit eller om du ville trekke deg. Og så hadde jeg kysset deg.” 

Han er like langt unna som i sted. Vi sitter på samme plass, begge to, men likevel brenner kinnene mine. Jeg må svelge. Det er nesten så jeg kjenner hendene hans på meg, nesten så jeg kjenner leppene hans mot mine. Tungen min sveiper over underleppen min før jeg svarer. 

“Jeg ville ikke trukket meg.” 

Jeg har så lyst til å strekke ut hånda mi. Jeg må nøye meg med å smile. Det er ikke vanskelig. 

“Jeg hadde syntes det var greit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koronadating altså, ikke for pyser. 
> 
> Mange ting å ta hensyn til, mange regler man kan bryte og sikkert bryter uten at man mener det, og kanskje noen man bryter med vilje også? Men hva skal man gjøre?


	7. Kalddusj

Jeg bråvåkner og setter meg opp i sengen på samme måte som etter en fuktig natt på byen, bortsett fra hodepinen og knusktørr munn. Men følelsen er den samme. Denne oppspisende, tømmende følelsen av å ha gjort noe uopprettelig. Ikke nødvendigvis dumt, men noe jeg ikke kan ta tilbake. Det suger til i magen og tankene svirrer, rundt og rundt. Etter en kveld på fylla spinner tankene i mørket, hukommelsestapet ligger der og murrer og du bare vet det er noe der. 

Nå er det slett ikke mørkt, og langt fra noe som er borte. Jeg husker alt fra i går, ordrett hva vi sa til hverandre og alt vi gjorde. Ingenting er borte. Om det var noe som hadde gått tapt, hadde det kanskje ikke gjort noe. For det var noe med stemningen der ute i skogen som gjorde at det var greit å si alt jeg gjorde, noe med hele turen som gjorde at det på en måte var så virkelighetsfjernt at det var enkelt å si det. Som om turen ikke var en del av min virkelighet. 

Men den var jo det. Den er jo det. Alt vi snakket om, alt vi sa til hverandre, alt jeg sa, det er helt reelt. Og det var bare så ubegripelig fint, nært.

Jeg snur meg rundt i sengen og begraver hodet ned i puten. Prøver å få bort samtalen fra bredden av Trollvann, og heller tenke på turen vi hadde ned igjen. Da vi snakket om alt annet. Det som er ufarlig, morsomt og ikke så spekket med følelser. Musikk, fritid, tabber fra ungdomstiden, morsomme historier fra fritiden. Sømløse samtaler som varte helt til vi gikk fra hverandre på Torshov. 

Jeg strekker meg etter telefonen.

Even har sendt en melding.

_“God morgen. Har du sovet godt?”_

Jeg kjenner at et smil tvinger seg fram, og jeg legger meg over på siden. Ser lenge på meldingen. Så perfekt det er å få den nå når jeg ligger her og nettopp har våkna. Tenk om det ikke hadde vært en melding, men en mørk stemme med rester av søvn som hvisket det inn i nakken min.

**_“Veldig. Har du?”_ **

Jeg trykker ryggen litt bakover, men møter bare luft. Tenk om det hadde vært et bryst der, en varm mage. Jeg legger min egen arm over magen, og ser for meg at den kommer fra en annen, en som ligger bak meg og som har sett meg våkne. Armen tegner lette streker langs ribbeina og legger seg flat helt inn mot siden. Jeg vet jo godt at den er min. Jeg har ikke engang ligget på den til den sovnet for å skape en illusjon av noe annet. Likevel er det merkelig godt å kjenne en stor hånd smyge seg inn mellom meg og madrassen. Jeg lar tommelen gli over huden.

Og kanskje kan jeg føle meg litt patetisk. Litt vel desperat.

Eller så kan jeg tenke på rådene til hun psykologen, hun som uttalte seg i VG eller Dagbladet eller hvor det var, hun som sa at man skulle stryke seg selv på kinnet hvis man savnet kroppskontakt. Jeg kan stryke over min egen hud, og kjenne hvordan hud mot hud sender myke strømninger gjennom kroppen min. 

Plutselig hører jeg Even fra i går. “Har du noen du kan gi en klem?”. Og helt uventet stikker det bak øynene. Jeg klemmer litt hardere rundt meg selv. Og det her kunne jeg bare ha svelget og ristet av meg, men så gjør jeg ikke det. Jeg hviler hodet på overarmen min og kjenner den glatte huden der mot kinnet mitt. Det strammer seg i halsen. 

Jeg lukker øynene av meg selv. Her har jeg gått i årevis uten kroppskontakt, og akkurat nå med en 2-meters-regel hengende over meg går jeg tydeligvis hen og skaffer meg akkurat et sånt behov. Jeg puster inn i albuen min. 

Jeg ser på telefonen igjen. Even har ikke svart på spørsmålet om han har sovet godt. Det er vel ikke alltid så lett å svare på da. Jeg lar fingeren gli rundt på skjermen så den ikke skal gå i svart. Jeg scroller litt også, og ser på den siste meldingen jeg fikk i går.

_"God natt, Isak."_

Ikke noe mer, men det var liksom nok.

Så plinger det.

_"Kan jeg ringe deg?"_

**_“Selvfølgelig."_ **

Mener han messenger eller mener han god gammeldags telefonsamtale. Oi, den tenkte jeg ikke igjennom. Mener han med eller uten skjerm? Det er faktisk ganske vesentlig, for jeg ligger i sengen enda, har ikke anelse om hvordan jeg ser ut akkurat nå, om hvordan håret ser ut. 

Jeg rekker ikke tenke mer før den jevne, gjenkjennelige lyden av et messengeranrop når meg. Jeg stirrer på skjermen, setter meg opp og dytter puten bak ryggen og sveiper, før jeg vinkler telefonen sånn at jeg kan se meg selv. Det ser ikke så ille ut. 

“Hei.” 

“Hei.” Han smiler. Det ser ut som han også sitter i sengen, håret hans er litt over alt, samme som mitt, ser jeg. “Jeg har sovet godt.”

“Så bra.” Jeg må sette meg litt mer opp, ansiktet mitt forsvinner fra skjermen, men jeg ser fortsatt ham, han legger hodet til siden og nikker. 

“Du har ikke kommet deg ut av sengen enda du heller?”

Jeg kommer meg i fokus igjen og rister på hodet. “Nei, lå og vurderte det, men ble liggende å tenke på i går.”

“Jeg også. Kan vi gjøre det igjen?”

“Gå en tur sammen?” 

Han nikker. 

“Vil du det?”

Han nikker igjen. “Veldig gjerne.”

Jeg ser på han. Jeg ser rett inn i øynene hans, men det er så rart med videosamtale, møtes egentlig blikkene våre? 

Det blir stille, men det gjør ikke noe. Dette er fint, han er fin. Jeg har lyst til å stryke en finger langs pannen hans under det bustete håret. Det er nesten så jeg kjenner at jeg er på vei til å ta på skjermen. Jeg gjør det ikke da.

Så biter han seg i leppa, og lar blikket gli mot noe til venstre for bildet.

“Men.. egentlig så..” Han ser raskt på meg igjen. “Egentlig så tenkte jeg kanskje ikke mest på _tur_.”

Jeg har lyst til å si _fortsett_ , men lar han tygge litt mer på leppa før han får sagt det han vil.

“I går? Jeg vet ikke, Isak. Det var innmari fint. Og ikke bare fordi det var Trollvann.” Han flytter litt på seg, og bildet sveiper over veggen bak han. Det er nesten så jeg er på soverommet hans. “Jeg tror kanskje..”

Jeg fortsetter å bare se på han. Det dunker i brystet. Jeg er helt sikker på at han skal si noe i nærheten av akkurat noe jeg vil høre. Jeg kjenner det, jeg ser det. 

Han puster ut så skuldrene senker seg, og lener seg framover, kanskje han setter albuene på knærne. “Du kysset meg.”

Nå dunker hjertet så hardt at jeg er sikker på at det synes utenpå. 

“Så det var et kyss?”

Han løfter på øyebrynene. “Benekter du det?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Selvfølgelig ikke.

“Jeg _benekter_ det jo ikke.” Jeg unngår å se på bildet av meg selv, nå smiler jeg som en idiot, det er jeg sikker på. 

“For du sa jo at jeg skulle legge fingrene mine på leppene mine og stryke dem bortover. Du sa jo at jeg skulle lukke øynene mine og tenke at det var leppene dine.”

“Jo.” Nå rødmer jeg også. Ikke fordi jeg er flau, det er sikkert bare fordi kroppen min trenger flere utløp for alt som skjer inne i meg. “Jeg sa det.”

“Jeg har aldri blitt kysset sånn før, jeg.”

Jeg må le. “Jeg har aldri kysset noen sånn før heller.”

“Kan du gjøre det igjen?” Og så er det ikke noe å le av. 

“Nå?” Jeg aker meg nedover i senga igjen, og legger hodet på puta. Hviler telefonen på puta ved siden av. Jeg ser at han gjør det samme.

*

“Ja, Isak da er det deg.” Arthur er kort og muter med en gang. Arthur har knekt koden til Skype, og nå avholdes alle minutter med streng disiplin, og litt overdrevent fokus på viktigheten av å trykke på mikrofonknappen.

Er det meg?

“Ja!” Er det oppdateringsrunden allerede? Jeg hadde tillatt meg å dvele litt ved Even som kunne bli liggende litt lenger i senga, og trodde jeg hadde bedre tid på meg. Jeg tror kanskje Arthur bør få et vennlig tips om at den militære øvelsen disse møtene har blitt ikke bygger oppunder godt psykososialt arbeidsmiljø og psykologisk trygghet. Jeg blir i alle fall akutt psykososialt utrygg av at jeg må så raskt på banen. “Ja. Nei. Her er det som vanlig. Jeg har gått gjennom dataene i den siste artikkelen vi diskuterte på forrige fagmøte, og..”

Arthur unmuter. “Nei, Isak. Meldingen.” Han muter.

Hæ?

“Ja, akkurat.” Jeg nikker. “Meldingen.”

Han unmuter. “Den fra i går.” Muter.

Jeg kjenner jeg flakker med blikket. Heldigvis har vi aldri på video lenger. Det må ha kommet en melding i går. Herregud, i går. Jeg hadde sjekket mail og telefon, og jeg hadde jo tenkt å ta en tur innom intranett før jeg la meg, men så … glemte jeg det. 

“Arthur?” Det er Sana. “Kan vi gå videre? Jeg må straks gå, men skulle gjerne sagt to ord om spørsmålet fra lungeposten.”

Jeg muter og puster ut før jeg sender avgårde en melding til Sana.

**_“Takk ass.”_ **

Jeg regner jo med at hun ikke gjorde det bare for å være grei, men likevel.

_“Ring meg om ti.”_

Møtet avsluttes med Sanas effektive innspill, mens tankene mine er på hva Sana egentlig kommer til å kreve av meg som takk for hjelpen. Analyse? Oppsummering? Av hva, og når, kan jeg jo bare lure på. 

*

Jeg følger med på klokka, og ringer henne nøyaktig ti minutter etter meldingen hennes kom inn. 

“Hei, Isak.” Hun sier det på en sånn måte at jeg blir rak i ryggen. 

“Hei, Sana.” 

Fra den blurrede bakgrunnen hører jeg ungene krangle om et eller annet og Yousefs rolige stemme som ber dem om å dempe seg fordi mamma sitter i møte. _Hun sitter alltid i møte_ , repliseres det i bakgrunnen før en dør smeller og det blir stille.

“Intranettet, Isak. Du er faktisk pliktig i å følge med selv om du er i karantene.”

“Jeg gjør jo det. Slapp av.”

“Men du fikk ikke med deg meldingen i går.”

“Joda, men jeg fikk bare ikke med meg at det var den meldingen Arthur snakket om i sted.” 

“Ikke prøv deg.”

“Okey okey, jeg hadde ikke sett den da. Jeg sjekket mail og telefon, men glemte intranettet.”

“Glemte intranettet? Hvordan er det mulig?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene og himler med øynene. “Alle kan ikke være på 24/7 Sana.”

“Jeg kan.” 

“Du er unntaket som bekrefter regelen.” 

“Men hva hadde du det så travelt med i går?” Hun velger tydeligvis å overse det jeg sier, bøyer seg frem mot skjermen. “Du er i karantene, Isak. Du holder deg vel hjemme?”

“Ja.” 

Jeg hører det selv. Svaret kommer for sent, for nølende, for avslørende for Sherlock. 

“Hvor var du? Isak, seriøst, karantenereglene er ikke laget for moro skyld.”

“Neida. Jeg følger karantenereglene, Sana. Jeg var på skogtur. Det er lov. Jeg gikk til Trollvannstua. Holdt avstand, tok ikke på noen, vasket hendene da jeg kom hjem. Hadde med egen niste og antibac. Vurderte å sprite brødbitene jeg kastet til endene, men gjorde det ikke. Men”, jeg tar en bitteliten pause, ser på henne, “jeg spritet steinen jeg satt på da jeg gikk derifra.” 

Den siste der var unødvendig, jeg innser det i det jeg sa det. Too much. Det som kan få historien til å slå sprekker om Sana går inn for det, og hun rister på hodet. 

“Så du går i skogen?” 

“Ja? Det er faktisk lov.” Jeg går inn på nrk.no og kopierer lenken til skjemaet med de røde og gule kryssene og de grønne hakene. Sender det til henne. 

“Og du syns det er greit?” Det er ingenting som tyder på at Sana ser på omstendighetene som formildende av noe slag. 

“Ja? Bare sjekk lenken jeg sendte deg.”

“Jeg har sett den.” 

“Det står jo der, jeg kan gå tur alene. Hvor jeg vil, bare jeg holder avstand.”

“Men bør du det, Isak?” 

Av og til lurer jeg på om jeg egentlig liker Sana.

"Hør da. Jeg har sjekket kategorier og farger i den tabellen. Alt det jeg gjorde i går var lov. Helsedirektoratet eller FHI eller jobben kan ikke komme å si at noe av det som skjedde i går var brudd på noen som helst regler." 

Hun myser mot meg. "Nå er du på defensiven. Du rabler."

Jeg himler med øynene. "Jeg har bare ikke gjort noe galt."

"Det er ingen som kan komme og gi deg bot for den skogturen. Hvis du sitter der med den tabellen og råd og retningslinjer, er det ingen som kan si at du har gjort noe galt." 

"Takk, Sana." Jeg har jo vært så nøye, alt har vært etter boka. I går var det så innmari vanskelig å holde seg på riktig side, men jeg hadde klart det. Og jeg klarte å finne noe veldig fint inne i den bittelille prikken med handlingsrom, vær så snill å ikke si at ikke det heller er greit. 

"Men! Har du glemt at vi oppi dette har organisert oss så vi skal skjerme jobben?" Hun slår ut med armene. "Vi skal være ekstra forsiktige! Du har jo fått deg en fuckings handlevenn! Hvis du likevel går ut, kan du iallefall kvitte deg med han." Hun slipper armene med i fanget. "Er det så vanskelig å bare holde seg hjemme?" 

Jeg orker ikke krangle med henne. Jeg hører jo at hun har rett, jeg bare orker ikke å ta det helt inn, finne ut akkurat hva det betyr. 

"Jeg vet ikke." Jeg prøver å ikke se bort. "Synes du det er så lett?" 

"Lett?" Nå roper hun plutselig. "Lett, Isak?" Hun kikker seg raskt over skulderen før hun lener seg fram. "Jeg klikker snart, skjønner du? Alle trenger hjelp med alt hele tiden! Jeg underviser i matte, norsk, naturfag og krle for tre klassetrinn, jeg har blitt avdelingens Skype-support, jeg har fortsatt en 100% stilling på sykehuset. Jeg får bare fred når jeg skal sove, og da blir jeg sittende oppe og stirre i veggen bare for å kjenne på følelsen av å kunne tenke egne tanker. Ikke for at jeg orker det da, men jeg kan kjenne på at jeg kan. Har du lyst til å fortelle meg hvor jævlig vanskelig det er å finne en Netflix-serie du ikke har sett?"

"Du har Yousef da." Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg høres litt dum ut nå. Og jeg skulle ikke ha sagt det, for nå har hun lagt ansiktet i hendene. Det har jeg aldri sett henne gjøre før. "Sana?" 

"Ja, Isak." Hun ser rett opp på meg igjen. "Ja, jeg har Yousef. Men nå går jeg bare og ser på han og tenker at der har du en ting til, Sana, som du ikke klarer å følge opp." 

"Må du følge opp Yousef?" Jeg angrer med en gang. Nå har jeg tråkket altfor nært. 

"Isak. Bare.. Vi dropper det. Gå tur." Hun smiler, av alle ting. "Kan vi snakke om noe annet i fem minutter?" 

*

Jeg går frem og tilbake i gangen min. Det er syv skritt hver vei, fra kjøkkendøren til ytterdøren. Fjorten skritt frem og tilbake, hundre og førti på ti runder, syv hundre på femti. Men så mange runder går jeg ikke. Jeg stopper etter fjorten runder. Fjorten ganger fjorten, 196 skritt. Irriterende nok viser Fitbiten min 203 skritt. Og jeg vet ikke om det er den eller jeg som tar feil.

Jeg stiller meg ved kjøkkenvinduet. Det er fint vær utenfor. Perfekt vær for en tur. Blå himmel, vindstille, de tynne greinene på treet beveger seg ikke mot det blå. Vindusruten er kald og hard mot pannen når jeg lener meg mot den. Det blir et merke der nå. Et fettete merke etter pannen min, og et mindre etter nesen min. Jeg sukker tungt idet jeg lener meg bort fra den igjen. Pusten min legger et lag med dugg på det kalde glasset. Jeg tegner et hjerte der. Eller en figur av et hjerte slik vi pleier å tegne hjerter. Fingertuppen min skriver en E inni det, før kanten på hånden min glir over det fuktige og skrubber det bort. Det står igjen en våt flekk. Enda en flekk. Kanskje jeg burde vaske vinduene. Det er så mange som gjør det, ser jeg. Baker brød og vasker vinduer, #corona2020.

Jeg sukker tungt igjen og tar frem telefonen. Uten å tenke taster jeg fort ned ordene som formet seg i hodet mitt på en av turene mellom kjøkkenet og ytterdøren. Jeg holder pusten, det er som om jeg kommer til å ødelegge det dersom jeg må puste.

**_"Jeg kan ikke møte deg likevel. Unnskyld. Jeg må tenke over noen greier."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feiger Isak ut? Eller må han faktisk tenke over noe så viktig at han ikke kan gå utenfor døren? 
> 
> Artig å lese alle kommentarene på forrige kapittel, men å håpe at koronadating blir en fast greie gjør vel ingen av oss. 
> 
> Ta vare på hverandre og vask hendene - det er ikke over enda!


	8. Kokvask

Jeg ligger utstrakt på sengen. Jeg har lagt armen over øynene mine. Jeg prøver å fokusere på hvordan den trykker øyelokkene mot øyeeplene så ingen strime med lys slipper gjennom. 

Telefonen havnet på gulvet da jeg skulle slenge den fra meg på puta. Jeg vet hvor den ligger, men rekker ikke ned til den. Og samme kan det være. Den kommer jo ikke til å plinge uansett.

Det klarte jeg jo ganske effektivt å sørge for.

Jeg biter tennene sammen, og prøver å klemme bort det som vokser fram i halsen min. 

Meldingen jeg fikk i går var “ _ ok _ ”. Ikke noe mer. Men så svarte jeg jo ikke heller da.

Jeg snur meg rundt i sengen, strekker hånden ned på gulvet og plukker opp telefonen likevel. Leser meldingene igjen. 

_ “Jeg kan ikke møte deg likevel. Unnskyld. Jeg må tenke over noen greier.”  _

_ “OK.”  _

Jeg gnir hånda over ansiktet, og vet ikke om jeg orker å tenke noe nærmere over hva de meldingene betyr. Jo mer jeg ser på de meldingene, jo mindre orker jeg i alle fall å tenke på hva meldingen fra meg selv betyr.

Jeg lukker i stedet øynene igjen og maner ham frem. Smilet hans, øynene, blikket. Hvordan han tippet hodet til siden når han ventet på at jeg skulle svare eller si noe, hvordan tungen hvilte mot fortennene og munnvikene dro seg oppover mens jeg pratet, hvordan hele ansiktet krøllet seg sammen når han lo, hvordan han strøk panneluggen til siden. 

Hva hadde skjedd om jeg ikke måtte gå for å delta på avdelingsmøte? 

Hva ville vi gjort da? Ville vi kysset igjen? Og igjen? Ville vi kommet nærmere gjennom skjermen, eller ville skjermen bare opprettholdt avstanden? 

Kunne vi gått videre fra der vi var i går? Praten vi hadde ved Trollvann var jo en ting, det var jo ikke tvil om hva vi ønsket. Ville vi gjort noe mer med en skjerm? Vi lå i hver vår seng, men tenk om han hadde vist meg mer av seg selv der vi lå, så kunne jeg vist mer av meg også. Jeg kunne sett på hud, bryst og mage, og jeg ville beveget telefonen min sånn at han fikk sett på meg. Om han hadde tatt på seg selv, hadde jeg tatt på meg selv. 

Kanskje vi ville snakket om hvordan disse karantenegreiene fucker opp hodene våre. Og ikke sånn «hahaha, hvor mange doruller har du kjøpt?», men om hvordan dette store samfunnsansvaret blir lagt på oss, og om hvordan alle sier at det skal samle oss, men så blir vi likevel stående mye mer alene enn før. Og så blir det plutselig så overveldende når andre skal ha en mening om akkurat hvor alene man skal være. 

Kanskje vi ville snakket om hvor jævla forvirra man blir av det.

Men sånn ble det jo ikke.

Sengen kjennes plutselig klam og ubehagelig, og jeg står opp. Drar av sengetøyet, krøller det sammen i armene og går inn på badet, stapper det i vaskemaskinen og setter på kokvask. Det suser litt når den fyller seg med vann, og jeg angrer på at jeg startet den. Det er nesten som om jeg vasker sengetøy som har lukten av Even i seg, selv om han aldri har vært i sengen min. Ikke inne i leiligheten min en gang, likevel i går, vi var så nære da vi lå der. 

Jeg ser meg rundt, og finner ut at det er lurt med en dusj. Det klarner kanskje hodet mitt? Den første strålen er iskald, og jeg trekker meg tilbake inn mot dusjveggen. Strekker ut hånden og venter til det blir varmere. Jeg er kald på tærne, og må trekke inn magen når kalde dråper treffer meg. Når det endelig blir varmere, går jeg under strålen, legger hodet bakover så den treffer meg i ansiktet, akkurat som vannet skal klare å skylle bort ubrukelige tanker. 

Det er bare det at jeg ikke skjønner helt hvilke tanker som er ubrukelige. Når var det de tankene om å ikke gå på tur kom, hvor mellom minuttene i sengen og pekefingeren som trykket send var det jeg fant ut at det var en god ide? 

*

Frokosten er to tørre knekkebrød og kaffe. Det dunker jevnt bak øynene, og jeg gnir pekefingrene mot tinningene mellom bitene og kaffeslurkene. Burde spist noe annet enn knekkebrød, for det bråker noe jævlig i hodet. 

Ansiktet til Even farer forbi når jeg lukker øynene og gnir pekefingrene mot tinningene igjen. Smilet, latteren, stemmen, øynene, håret. 

Fuck korona, fuck karantene, fuck helsenorge, Folkehelseinstituttet, Wuhan, jævla drittvirus. Jeg vil jo ikke dette. Jeg vil ut, jeg vil gå tur med Even, jeg vil bli kjent med ham, jeg vil ta på ham, jeg vil… 

Jeg slår opp PCen og logger meg på. Jeg leser alle meldinger, mailer og informasjonen på intranettet. Jeg skal ikke ende opp som i går, å bli tatt som et fjols som ikke aner hva Arthur snakker om. Jeg skal være den ansvarsbevisste legen, han som holder seg i karantene, han som er klar for innsats når karantenetiden er over, han som ikke risikerer sin egen eller andres helse ved å drive med krumspring på utsiden av døren. 

Det plinger og anropet vises på skjermen. Jeg tar meg sammen. Tar på meg masken. Doktor Valtersen til tjeneste. 

*

Et raskt hadet og ses i morgen, og skjermen blir svart. Møtet over, ingen tabber i dag, ingen tordentale fra Sana i vente og ikke noe spørsmål fra Arthur. Jeg kom meg gjennom det. 

Bankingen i hodet har ikke blitt noe bedre, jeg bruker mer kraft mot tinningene, fortsetter over pannen og tilbake igjen, men det hjelper selvfølgelig ikke. Og ikke kaffe heller, da hadde det allerede hjulpet, etter tre kopper. Jeg reiser meg og går på badet, åpner skapdøren og griper esken med paracet. Den kjennes altfor lett til at det kan være noe igjen, og jeg har rett. Tomt. Jeg stikker hånden nedi jobbvesken, der har jeg alltid en eske liggende, men ingenting. Faen. 

Jeg orker ikke gå sånn i hele dag, jeg må få tak i. Kanskje naboen har? Jeg går ut i gangen og ringer på. Venter. Men det skjer ingenting, da er han ikke hjemme da. Det er jo faktisk ikke alle som sitter i karantene i dette landet. De fleste slipper jo, selv om friheten for alle er begrenset. Selvmedlidenhet, Isak, det er du god på. Det er ikke som jeg kan melde Even heller, og spørre om han kan kjøpe for meg. 

Med langsomme, tunge skritt går jeg inn igjen, slenger meg på sofaen, ser i taket og puster. Jeg så et tips en gang om å massere et punkt mellom tommel og pekefinger. Det er jo verdt et forsøk. Med tommel og pekefinger masserer jeg det myke stedet, intenst. Det gjør vondt, men jeg slutter ikke. Kanskje smerten i hånden tar bort smerten i hodet? Det er nytteløst. Dessuten, hver gang jeg lukker øynene, smiler blå øyne mot meg. Eller et stort smil dukker opp. Eller en pannelugg som jeg sikkert aldri får lov til å kjenne mot fingrene. 

Etter en time på sofaen gir jeg opp. Jeg rasker med meg kort og mobil og haster ut døren. Ekkoet i trappegangen dunker i hodet mitt, jeg lukker øynene når jeg går ned trappene, akkurat som det gjør hodepinen litt mindre. Ute på gaten er det lettere å puste og det er merkelig stille. Det er nesten ikke biler, nesten ikke mennesker, det er en stillhet jeg aldri har opplevd i Oslo før. Jeg hører lyder jeg ikke har hørt her, eller i alle fall aldri lagt merke til, klarer ikke å bestemme hvor de kommer fra, eller hva det er. Det føles nesten som jeg er i en film. En film der apokalypsen enten er nære eller allerede har skjedd og jeg er den eneste som kan gå ut. Jeg og den grå katten som piler over fortauet. 

Når jeg kommer til Meny, stopper jeg brått. Jeg kan jo ikke gå inn der. Jeg er i karantene og skal ikke gå i butikken. Eller, jeg kan, det står huket av på  _ “Du kan gjøre helt nødvendige ærender i matbutikk eller apotek”,  _ og dette er egentlig et helt nødvendig ærend, det sier hodet mitt, likevel sier Sana og samvittigheten min at jeg ikke skal gå inn. 

Hadde jeg enda hatt en handlevenn. 

“Isak?” Jeg skvetter av stemmen bak meg, innbiller meg med en gang at det er Even, selv om den ikke ligner i det hele tatt, og jeg snur meg. 

Det er Yousef. 

“Hei.” Det første jeg tenker på er Sana. Hun må ikke få vite at jeg et øyeblikk var på nippet til å gå inn i en matbutikk for å kjøpe paracet. 

“Hvordan går det med karantenen?” Yousef smiler, han virker lett og glad, bekymringsløs nesten. Kanskje ikke så rart, han er jo ikke i karantene. 

“Det går.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Skal du inn?” Jeg nikker mot inngangen. 

Han nikker og jeg kaster meg frampå. 

“Kunne du kjøpt en pakke paracet til meg? Har så innmari vondt i hodet og det var tomt hjemme. Og jeg kan jo ikke gå inn.”

“Kan du ikke?”

“Nei? Jeg er jo i karantene.” Jeg tar demonstrativt et skritt tilbake. 

“Men du er ikke smittet?” Yousef rynker pannen mot meg. 

“Nei, men jeg skal jo helst ikke handle.”

“Neivel?” 

Jeg stusser over svaret, har ikke Sana gitt Yousef samme lekse som meg? Eller han er jo ikke i karantene, men likevel, rart av Sana å ikke prakke regelrantingen sin på Yousef også. Jeg ser sikkert ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

“Er ikke du og Sana i samme kategori da?”

“Sana var ikke nære kollegaen vår som ble smittet, men det var jeg.”

“Åh, ja, for Sana har vært på butikken flere ganger hun altså, men da skjønner jeg.”

Sana har vært på butikken? Sana? Som dømte meg for at jeg gikk en tur alene i skogen, hun har vært på butikken flere ganger. Sana som maser om regler, skjerming av jobb og være ekstra forsiktige, unngå karantenebrudd. Og så vasser hun midt uti der pesten er som verst, på matbutikken. Jeg noterer meg at jeg har noe på henne. Noe hun ikke vet at jeg vet.

“Ikke sant.” Jeg nikker. “Det er en forskjell der.” Men ikke stor nok, tenker jeg inni meg. 

“En eske paracet? Runde eller ovale?” Yousef nikker mot døren. “Jeg skal bare ha et par småting, det burde gå fort. Noe mer du trenger?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Jeg klarer ikke å tenke på annet enn min skogstur i går mot Sanas turer til butikken. Jeg leder, med mange poeng. 

“Ikke dopapir?” 

Jeg ler. “Neida.”

“Ok.” sier han, og går inn. 

Jeg setter meg på en benk litt bortenfor inngangen, ser på de få menneskene som går forbi. De haster ikke sånn som de pleier. De fleste går varsomt og vaktsomt forbi. Passer på til høyre og venstre sikkert for ikke å komme nær noen andre. Og biltrafikken er nesten fraværende. Det er merkelig å sitte her å se på det, se på gatene som til vanlig er fulle av liv. 

Det vibrerer i telefonen og jeg nøler litt før jeg tar den opp fra lommen. Innerst inne håper jeg det er en melding fra Even, men jeg bare vet at det ikke er det. Og jeg har rett. Det er fra Jonas. 

_ “Åssen går det?” _

Hvordan det går? Dritt? Jeg kan ikke skrive det, og hvorfor spør han nå? Jeg som har prøvd å få tak i ham i flere dager. Også slår det meg, kanskje han har vært sjuk, kanskje det er derfor han ikke har svart meg. 

**_“Greit. Er i karantene. Du da? Har prøvd å få tak i deg, men du svarer jo ikke.”_ **

Han skriver svar med en gang. 

_ “Sorry for det. Har vært så sjukt mye på jobb. Karantene? Kjipt.” _

Jeg skjønner jo at det har vært mye. Mye for alle andre enn oss som er i karantene. Jeg er litt furt for at han ikke har svart likevel, men velger å skjerpe meg litt. 

**_“Ja kjipt. Skjønner at det er mye. Får dere digital undervisning til å funke?”_ **

_ “Jada. Ungdommen er jo kjappe på dette, det er verre med alle kollegaene mine på 55+. Teams liksom, hva er det. Vi har jo brukt det, bare at de ikke har brukt det.” _

Jeg ler for meg selv, tenker på Arthur på første møtet vårt. 

**_“Feel you. Men du, kan jeg ringe deg etterpå? Jeg sitter og venter på at Yousef skal komme ut av Meny med paracet til meg. Trenger å prate.”_ **

_ “Seff. Ring du. Vi snakkes.” _

Jeg putter telefonen i lommen og ser opp. Det går både kaldt og varmt gjennom hele meg og jeg er på vei til å reise meg og gå, men så er det ikke Even som går foran meg likevel. Hvordan det er mulig å ligne sånn ved første øyekast, det skjønner jeg ikke. For den mannen som akkurat gikk forbi lignet egentlig ikke. Hadde bare høyden og hårfasong til felles. Jeg blir både lettet og skuffet på samme tid. Det hadde jo vært litt fint å sett ham på en måte, samtidig som det sikkert hadde blitt kleint. For hva faen skulle jeg sagt om det var ham?

“Hei! Isak?”

Jeg snur meg og ser Yousef komme mot meg, pakker tanken om et hypotetisk møte med Even langt bak i hodet. 

“Paracet. Ta imot.” 

Han slenger pakken mot meg og jeg tar imot. 

“Takk. Hva kostet den?”

Yousef rister på hodet. “Blås i det, det går fint. Men du burde skaffe deg en sånn handlevenn. Har sett at mange som er i karantene eller isolasjon har det. Så slipper du å stå utenfor butikken og vente på kjentfolk.”

Jeg bare ser på ham og nikker. Prøver å klemme ut et smil. “Takk for tipset. Jeg må nesten stikke jeg, hils Sana og ungene.” Jeg løfter armen og snur meg. Går bortover gata og hjem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, og så Sana da? Dette kan bli brutalt. Hvor lenge kommer Isak til å sitte på dette, hva er riktig øyeblikk for å stramme tommeskruen og spørre henne om Meny har god avocado eller om de bare har sånne harde? Når skal han spørre henne om tips til hva handlevennen hans kan kjøpe for ham? Skal han vente til han kan si "nå gleder jeg meg til å gå i butikken i morgen, det er 13 dager siden sist nå"?
> 
> Apropos handlevenn, har han fortsatt det eller er alt tapt?
> 
> Som alltid, takk for alle kommentarer.
> 
> For de som ikke får nok av karanteneromantikk eller synes det går litt tregt, her er en sann historie fra virkeligheten: https://www.nrk.no/vestland/xl/tor-evert-blei-koronasjuk-_-og-sa-fann-han-kjaerleiken-1.15026075


	9. Kanskje

Jeg våkner av den skingrende lyden som skjærer inn i ørene mine. 

Jeg orker ikke. Famler etter telefonen og trykker lyden bort. Nyter stillheten selv om jeg vet at det er bare noen minutter før djevelskapen går av igjen. 

I halvvåken tilstand blir jeg liggende å tenke på hvorfor jeg ikke er mer våken nå. Ikke la jeg meg spesielt seint, ikke var jeg sliten i går, det er ikke som det er hardt arbeid å delta på et teamsmøte, lese rapporter og noen artikler, gå fra kjøkken til stue til bad til soverom i en evig rundgang, samt runde nyhetene fjorten ganger på en dag. Det kommer til å bli fordypning i gulvet av traskingen min, ende med at jeg må skifte gulv etter at dette er over, når enn det blir. 

Og når jeg tenker litt mer, blir jeg misunnelig på alle de som har balkong eller veranda, eller enda bedre, terrasse og kanskje en liten hageflekk. Det hadde vært digg. Å bevege seg ute mens man er hjemme.

Alarmen går av igjen og jeg drar meg ut av sengen. Teamsmøtet begynner om en drøy time, og jeg har tenkt å dusje og spise før møtet. Jeg bestemte meg for det i går, etter en artikkel jeg leste på nettet.

Normal døgnrytme. 

Følge de rutinene man pleier. 

Dusje.

Spise frokost.

Lese nettavisene.

Gå på jobb. 

Jeg reiser meg med den siste knekkebrødbiten i hånden og vurderer å gå ut, ned trappene, rundt kvartalet og inn igjen, bare for å få følelsen av å gå på jobb. Men jeg setter meg ned igjen. Det har ikke gått så langt. 

Enda.

Men kanskje var det et ønske om normalitet som gjorde at jeg trakk meg i den samtalen med Jonas i går. Plutselig orket jeg bare ikke å brette ut om karanteneforviklinger, og når han spurte hva jeg ville snakke om, plumpet jeg ut med et “Mamma”. Det var kanskje urettferdig å dytte Mamma foran meg i en samtale med Jonas, av alle. Jeg hadde ikke noe å si heller, hadde bare kommet med et “det går jo greit”. Men ikke overraskende lot han seg ikke overbevise, men som den gode vennen han er, slapp jeg unna med det. Hvertfall for i går. Kjenner jeg ham rett, tar det nok ikke lang tid før han ringer meg for å spørre hva som egentlig er greia.

Jeg står og ser på haugen med boksere og sokker som skal henges til tørk når telefonen ringer.

Jeg stønner og legger hodet bakover i to sekunder. Her kommer det.

“Hei.” Jeg prøver å holde meg unna en mistenksom tone. “Er ikke du på jobb?”

Han rasler med noe før han svarer. “Halla. Jo, men jeg har nettopp lagt ut en kahoot, så jeg har litt tid. Har du?”

“Nå?” Av en eller annen grunn ser jeg rundt meg. “Ja, jeg har det?”

“Bra.” Jeg hører kontorstolen hans skrape mot gulvet. Enten sitter han urolig eller så har han reist seg opp. 

Jeg blir litt urolig selv.

“Du, Isak.” Jeg vet at hvis han hadde stått foran meg, hadde han stoppet opp og sett på meg.

Jeg hadde prøvd å se naturlig og uanstrengt tilbake.

“...ja?”

“Hva var det du egentlig ville i går?”

Hvordan kjenner han meg så innmari godt.

Jeg lukker øynene og svarer ikke.

Han sukker. “Hør. Jeg har jo ikke noe med noe du ikke vil fortelle. Men jeg kan jo ikke late som om jeg ikke skjønner at det er noe.”

Fortsatt stille hos meg.

“Isak..” Jonas rekker ikke mer før jeg avbryter han.

“Jeg har møtt en fyr.” 

“Har du? Så fett!” Jeg smiler når jeg hører hvor glad han blir. “Men hvordan klarte du det?” 

Jeg myser plutselig i stedet, selv om han ikke kan se det. “Hvordan jeg klarte det?”

“Ja? Jeg trodde det bare var jobb jobb jobb? Eller er det bare noe du forteller Eva?”

“Det er jo jobb jobb jobb, men..”

“Er det han fra resepsjonen?”

Å herregud. Jeg kniper øynene sammen. 

“Nei, Jonas. Det er ikke ham.”

“Neivel. Ja, du sa jo at det kanskje ikke var helt greit at dere...”

“Jonas! Det er ikke ham.” Vi må fort videre fra resepsjonisten. “Han har handla for meg.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, jeg kunne jo ikke handle selv, så jeg sendte en melding på den Oslo hjelper Oslo-gruppa.”

“Og plutselig fikk du en kjekkas på døra?”

“Heh. Noe sånt.”

“Veldig i tiden, Isak. Eller kanskje når jeg tenker meg om.. litt gamlis? Sånn sjekke opp hjemmehjelpen liksom.”

“Haha. Jævlig morsomt.”

“Hvordan foregår det egentlig?”

“Det er ikke en oppskrift.”

“Sto han der utenfor døra og var helt uimotståelig så du inviterte han inn for å se på beredskapslageret ditt?”

Jeg biter tennene sammen for ikke å stønne. _Hva er det med folk og beredskapslager_. 

“Jeg kunne jo ikke slippe ham inn. Det ble bare litt sånn fram og tilbake med hva jeg trengte og sånn.” 

Jonas ler. “Åååå, så søtt.”

“Jajaja.” Jeg himler med øynene. “Men det var faktisk ganske.. sjarmerende da.” Jeg vrir meg litt av at jeg sier det. “Det var det. Han var det.”

“Oiii, hva er det egentlig du sier nå, Isak?”

“Han er en skikkelig fin fyr, Jonas.” 

Jeg klarer ikke helt å la være å smile, selv om jeg heller har lyst til å dunke hodet i veggen. 

“Helt forskjellig fra meg, jeg vet liksom ikke om vi har noe til felles en gang, han driver med jævlig mye rart, men det er liksom noe der. Mellom oss. Likevel.” 

Jeg dunker faktisk hodet i veggen. 

“Eller _var_ da.”

“Var hva da?” Jeg nærmest hører ham rynke på øyenbrynene.

“Vi var på en tur sammen oppe ved Grefsenkollen for noen dager siden, og så skulle vi egentlig på en ny tur i forgårs, men så måtte jeg avlyse.”

“Hvorfor det?”

“Jeg hadde tøyd strikken altfor langt. Det var riktig antall meter og alt det der, men selve turen var jo unødvendig, det var jo ikke som jeg måtte dra opp dit. Jeg var jo én av en haug med folk som vaste opp og ned Grefsenveien, sikkert halvparten hadde ikke trengt å være der. Jeg kan ikke holde på sånn. Det er ikke riktig. Folk er permitterte og får ikke treffe foreldrene sine på sykehjem, og så skal jeg kreve å få gå på _tur_.”

“Jeg synes egentlig det høres ut som det der var innafor. Folk er jo egentlig ganske flinke til å holde avstand på fortauene også, er de ikke?” 

“Jo, men dessuten jobber jeg på sykehuset. Jeg må være ekstra forsiktig!” 

Hvorfor vil jeg ikke at han skal ha rett.

“Nei, Isak, nå får du gi deg!”

“Nei!” 

Jeg vet jeg er barnslig. Men jeg må ha rett selv.

“Ok.” Han sukker igjen. “Men hva syntes han om det da, at du ikke ville gå på flere turer?”

“Hm?” Jeg er blank.

“Hva syntes han om det?” Jonas må sikkert snart tilbake på jobb, han høres litt kort og irritert ut nå.

“Nei.. jeg vet ikke?” 

“Du har vel prata med han om det? Du må jo ha sagt fra? Ikke si at du lot ham stå og vente på deg, og så dukka du bare ikke opp?”

“Selvfølgelig ikke! Jeg sendte ham en melding!”

“En melding.” 

“Ja. Jeg ga beskjed.”

“Javel. Hva svarte han da?”

“‘Ok’.”

“‘Ok’? Bare det?”

“Ja? Så egentlig synes jeg det er litt vanskelig å vite nå, for ..”

“Appappapp! Isak!” Jeg lurer på om kollegaene hans setter pris på at han snakker så høyt. “Hva skrev du i den meldingen siden han bare svarte det?”

“Nei.. jeg skrev det da. At jeg ikke kan gå tur.”

Han er faretruende stille i noen sekunder før han svarer. “Les meldingen for meg.”

“Den jeg sendte i forgårs?”

“Ja. Den.”

“Ja, vent da.” 

Herregud. 

Jeg leter fram chatten med Even igjen. “Her er den.” Jeg leser. “‘ _Jeg kan ikke møte deg likevel. Unnskyld. Jeg må tenke over noen greier._ ’”

Jeg stopper opp. Leser den for meg selv en gang til. Får akutt trang til å avslutte samtalen med Jonas.

“Isak. Altså, det der er jo ganske..” Han puster tungt. “Hva gjorde dere før den meldingen da? Hva snakket dere om før den?”

“Neeei, vi snakket vel ikke så mye. Vi lå bare i senga og...” Jeg rister på hodet selv om han ikke kan se det. “Eller ikke i samme seng da… men vi hadde på videosamtale og…..”

Jonas avbryter. “Så alt var helt fint i det ene øyeblikket og så BAM! - melding fra Isak.”

Vel. Når han sier det.

“Ja.”

Han skyver på stolen sin igjen, han har sikkert satt seg ned.

“Jeg må stikke nå. Men jeg foreslår at du setter deg ned med handlingsforløpet og meldingen din. Hvis du ikke ser helt tydelig at du kom med en kontant avvisning som det er vanskelig å svare på for en som kanskje vil holde på noe verdighet, så sjekker du noen ganger til.” Han trommer fingrene mot pulten sin. “Fy faen. Det her må du fikse ass.”

  
  


***

_“Ring meg etter møtet.”_

Meldingen fra Sana kommer opp i chatten vår idet Arthur er i ferd med å avslutte. 

Jeg har ikke lyst til å snakke med henne akkurat nå. Eller egentlig har jeg lyst til å spørre henne om hvor mange ganger hun har vært på butikken, hva hun gjorde tidligere i dag, i går, i forgårs, dagen før det, hvor mange hun har møtt ute, hvem hun har snakket med, om hun har vært sammen med noen utenom familien sin bla bla bla. Men hun kommer jo aldri i verden til å innrømme noe uansett. 

**_“Ok. Må bare på do først”_ **

“Ses i morgen, bra jobba alle sammen.” Arthur løfter hånden og _Samtale avsluttet 1 time og 14 minutter_ glir opp på skjermen. 

Jeg reiser meg. Må ikke på do, men trenger mer kaffe. Tar en liten runde i leiligheten mens kaffemaskinen brummer. Kaffekoppen blir litt for full, jeg balanserer den bort til bordet, griser på fingrene, banner høyt og setter meg. Hun sitter sikkert klar, kvesser klørne eller noe. 

Hun svarer etter bare ett ring. 

“Hei.” Hun har ikke blurret bakgrunnen, og jeg ser de to yngste fyke over gulvet bak henne. 

“Hei. Friminutt?”

Sana snur seg kjapt før hun ser tilbake på skjermen. Bakgrunnen blir uklare skygger. “Noe sånt. De skal ut i hagen og ha fysisk aktivitet. Spille ball eller noe, jeg vet ikke. Yousef har ansvaret for det.”

Jeg ler kort. “Tenkte meg det. Var det noe spes?”

“Hva da?”

“Du ba meg om å ringe deg.”

Sana ser bak seg igjen, Yousefs hode dukker opp fra ingenting bak henne, hånden hans hopper hakkete ved siden av Sanas hijab og jeg hører en fjern stemme _“Halla Isak! Går det bedre med hodet?”_

Jeg løfter hånden og gir ham tommel opp. 

Blikket til Sana er mykt når hun vender hodet tilbake til meg, og stemmen til Yousef er fortsatt med. “Nå går vi ut, unger, mamma skal prate med Isak.”

“Hadet Isak!” Den yngste kommer opp ved siden av Sana og vinker til meg. Sana stryker henne over håret og hun hvisker noe jeg ikke kan høre, får et smil tilbake og ungen forsvinner. Misunnelsen over at Sana har noen rundt seg hele tiden kribler i magen. 

“Du er heldig.” 

“Hæ?” Sana rynker pannen. 

“Du har jo folk rundt deg.”

“Det kan diskuteres.” Blikket hennes dras mot den retningen ungene og Yousef forsvant i, og jeg ser at hun egentlig er enig. Jeg tenker på utbruddet hennes for noen dager siden. Heldigvis er det ikke alt man sier som trenger å gjelde for alltid.

“Men... Hva tenkte du på?” 

“Jeg hørte du traff Yousef i går.” Hun setter seg opp, ansiktet nærmer seg litt. “Hva skjedde?”

“Jeg hadde vondt i hodet, trengte paracet og traff heldigvis Yousef som kunne kjøpe for meg.”

Hun nikker langsomt. “Og hvis du ikke hadde truffet Yousef?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. 

“Hva med han handlevennen din?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Har ikke tenkt å snakke med Sana om Even. Eller meldingen. Eller noe. “Jeg trenger ikke noe forhør eller reprimande, Sana. Dessuten, hadde jeg ikke truffet Yousef kunne jeg faktisk gått inn og handlet de jævla pillene selv. Det står svart på hvitt.” Det vibrerer i halsen, men jeg svelger det ned. 

“Men…” Sana demper stemmen sin, “men du sa jo selv at du hadde en til å handle for deg.”

“Nettopp. Hadde.”

“Har han blitt syk?”

Det er den letteste løsningen. Tror jeg. 

“Ja.” 

“Shit, det er kjipt da. Stille opp for andre og så er det takken liksom.”

“Mm.” Vibreringen jeg svelget ned har begynt å klumpe seg i magen. Jeg vrir meg på stolen. “Ikke sikkert det er covid19 da, han var bare litt snufsete, ville holde seg hjemme. Kan jo være allergi også.” Jeg vikler meg inn i noe og Sana nikker. 

“Det er faktisk mulig å bli helt vanlig forkjølet også, selv i disse tider. Yousef kan sikkert handle for deg om du trenger noe altså.”

Jeg rister på hodet. _Kanskje du kan?_ ligger på tunga mi, men jeg trekker meg. “Neida, det går bra. Jeg har det jeg trenger.”

“Si fra da, Isak.” 

Jeg nikker bare. Lurer fortsatt på hvorfor hun egentlig ville prate med meg. Eller var det dette. Forhør om jeg faktisk hadde tenkt meg inn på den butikken i går. 

“Det var bare hodet?” 

“Hæ?” 

“I går, du hadde bare vondt i hodet? Ikke feber? Du smaker den kaffen du drikker? Ikke noe verk i kroppen?”

Jeg ler kort, rister på hodet. Skjønner nå hvorfor hun ville jeg skulle ringe. “Bare hodet, Sana. Sov dårlig natt til i går, mye å tenke på.”

“Okey? Hva da?”

“Hva da hva da?”

“Hva er det som holder deg våken om natta?”

Jeg angrer på at jeg ringte på Teams, burde valgt telefonen. Det er hardt å holde masken, men jeg ser meg selv, tror jeg klarer det. 

“Nei, bare tanker om, ja, det som skjer da. Alt med sånn det er nå, jobben, hvordan det går med Jonas og de for eksempel, Eskild, han er i karantene også, visste du det? 

Hun rister på hodet og synker noen centimeter sammen, jeg aner et smil og noe... omsorg? 

“Isak da”, hun retter seg opp igjen, “men så bra, at du ikke har symptomer.” 

“Du kunne ringt i går om du var bekymret.”

“Men Yousef sa jo ingenting før på morgenen i dag.”

“Sa hva?”

“At han var bekymret for deg. Han syns du virket syk, blek, fjern, liksom, også bare gikk du..”

Jeg nikker. Yousef hadde kommet ut med paraceten like etter jeg trodde jeg så Even, og jeg hadde bare gått. 

“Å, ja, nei det var… bare hodet... jeg… Jeg er ikke syk. Helt symptomfri. Jeg kan godt ta tempen her og nå om du ikke tror meg?”

Hun ler kort. “Neida, det går bra. Du ser ikke syk ut, selv om du er litt blek.”

“Det er skjermen sikkert.” Jeg strammer meg opp, går det an å mane fram farge i ansiktet?

_“Mamma? Kan du komme hit?”_

“Pliktene kaller.” Hun nikker framover, som om jeg kan se hva som skjer på andre siden av skjermen hennes. 

“Skole?” Jeg vakler mellom å være misunnelig på at hun har noen å være med, og takknemlighet for at jeg ikke har noen som maser. 

Hun nikker igjen. 

_“Mamma!”_

“Jada”, hun skyver seg bakover, “jeg må stikke.”

“Hils da.” 

Jeg vet ikke om hun hører det før hun legger på. Samme det, jeg krysser ut siden og lukker pcen. 

***

Når jeg står med nøklene i den ene hånden og mobilen i den andre, klar for å gå ut av leiligheten litt etterpå, vet jeg egentlig ikke helt hva jeg driver med. Og langt mindre hva jeg har tenkt å gjøre, selv om Jonas ga klar beskjed om hva jeg bør ha øverst på agendaen. 

Jeg tar en runde rundt kvartalet. Og rundt neste kvartal. Vandrer rundt i de nesten tomme gatene og vet egentlig ikke hvorfor. Men det gjør godt. Å bevege på kroppen gjør godt, å få luft rundt meg gjør godt, å se andre mennesker som har det som meg, holder avstand og passer på seg selv, gjør godt. Noen går med munnbind, noen har til og med hansker på seg, jeg har ingen av delene, men har heller ingen intensjon om å komme nærme noen. Holde avstand. Vaske hendene. Hoste og nyse i albuen. 

  
  


Når jeg har låst meg inn i leiligheten igjen drar jeg fram telefonen. Taster kjapt en melding, får et lite flashback fra noen dager tilbake, men trykker send. 

**_“Hva gjør du? Kan vi prate?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En melding! Han sender en melding! Men til hvem? Er det den dårlige samvittigheten overfor mamma? Omsorg for Eskild? Et forsøk på å få tak i Magnus for å kunne plage litt flere når han kjeder seg?
> 
> Og fortsatt en joker på hånda til å slenge på bordet til Sana om det trengs. Men overfor Jonas er det vel lite å gå på nå, tror ikke Jonas ser særlig mildt på det om Isak ikke har strukket ut en hånd til Even riiiimelig kjapt. Eller en livbøye. Sin egen livbøye.


	10. Katastrofe

Nå har meldingen vært lest i tjue minutter, og jeg har stirret på den uavbrutt etter det, så jeg vet at det ikke har dukket opp så mye som en skriveboble.

Dette funker jo ikke.

Men hva hadde jeg forventet meg egentlig?

Jeg har gjort som Jonas sa, jeg satte meg ned, som en annen havarikommisjon, og så på handlingsforløpet og meldingen. Det var ikke et pent syn. 

Jeg ser på telefonen igjen. At jeg hadde sendt avgårde en kontant avvisning er det ingen tvil om. Jeg innser det. Det var jo bare det at det ikke var ment sånn. Jeg hadde bare kortsluttet og så tok feilsøkingen et par dager. Så jeg skjønner hvorfor Even ikke har svart. Det er jo innlysende. Først sender jeg en melding som er så kald og avvisende at Trump ville framstå som Mor Godhjerta i forhold, og så sender jeg en melding og spør om vi kan prate. Han tror sikkert at jeg er den vinglepetteren. Hadde jeg fått de to meldingene fra Even er jeg ganske sikker på at jeg ikke hadde svart selv. Tror jeg da. I alle fall hadde jeg vært usikker på om jeg skulle orke en sånn berg- og dalbane. Jeg skjønner at Even velger bort det. 

Det er bare det at jeg ikke vingler, jeg vet hva jeg vil. Og derfor fatter jeg ikke hvordan jeg kunne det fucke det opp. 

På en måte husker jeg godt den morgenen. Jeg husker hvor jævlig glad jeg var før møtet, og hvor ør jeg var i hodet etter å ha kysset Even igjen. Det hadde vært så innmari tydelig hva han ville, og at det var akkurat det samme som jeg ville selv. Det hadde prikket i hele kroppen av å vite at jeg skulle få kjenne de deilige hendene hans på kroppen min, selv om jeg ikke visste helt hvordan det skulle foregå.

På en annen måte er det helt blankt. Eller, jeg husker jo alt, husker hvordan jeg ble kald og kvalm av den praten med Sana, men jeg klarer ikke gjenskape den logikken jeg må ha hatt framfor meg da jeg gjorde det jeg gjorde etterpå. Jeg ser jo at Jonas har rett, vi var innafor, så hva var det som gjorde at det liksom ikke holdt for meg? Hvorfor var det plutselig om å gjøre å stramme det ennå mer inn? Var jeg redd for smitte, og alt det ville ført med seg? Jeg tror egentlig ikke det. Men kanskje jeg følte at jeg ikke bidro nok? At det føltes galt å være en som ikke trengte å gi opp mer av det man pleier å gjøre? Var det det? Kjentes det riktig bare fordi det var så vanskelig å gjøre det?

Kanskje. 

Men hvor var logikken? Den er det iallefall veldig vanskelig å få øye på nå.

Og det trenger jeg å fortelle Even. Og da kanskje ikke i en melding, hvis jeg skal tillate meg noe innsikt i saken. Jeg kan vel kanskje si meg ferdig med å sende Even meldinger. I alle fall for en stund. 

Men hvordan jeg skal få tak i ham, det vet jeg ikke. Jeg kan selvfølgelig ringe, men når han ikke svarer på meldingen min, så svarer han vel ikke om jeg ringer heller. 

For hundrede gang de siste dagene traver jeg rundt på gulvet. Runde på runde, teller skrittene, ser på telefonen og går videre. Jeg burde hatt på skritteller. Hadde oppfylt dagens mål med 10 000 skritt uten problem. 

Jeg må ut. Jeg kan ikke ta alle de skrittene på 70 kvadrat.

Oslogatene er fortsatt merkelig stille. Det har kanskje ikke å vært så mye folk ute de siste dagene for alt jeg vet. Jeg har ikke vært så mye ute. Det virker som om situasjonen ligger over byen på en måte. Og kanskje ikke så rart. Grafene på både smittede og innlagte har gått rett til værs de siste dagene, til og med på morgenmøtet i dag var det merkelig stemning. Arthur var stresset på en måte han aldri har vist før. Han antydet til og med at jeg kanskje måtte komme på jobb før de fjorten dagene med karantene var over. Sana kom nesten gjennom skjermen av det, men da han tok fram sjefsstemmen sin, så ble hun pent nødt til å sette seg ned igjen. 

Beina mine beveger seg ned mot Akerselva. Det virker som de har tenkt å ta samme retning som jeg jogget den dagen jeg traff Even ved den benken. Jeg vet egentlig ikke om det er det jeg ønsker. Å møte ham ute her nå. Uforberedt. 

Og hvordan vil det være for Even, å se meg ute her, jeg som har sagt at jeg ikke kan gå ut? Eller det var kanskje ikke akkurat det jeg sa. Det var jo bare det jeg tenkte, at jeg ikke kunne gå ut. Jeg sa aldri det til Even. Det er jo grunnen til at jeg havnet i denne suppa, han trodde kanskje at det var noe annet enn koronasmitte jeg måtte tenke så innmari på. 

Jeg går helt bort til Hønse-Lovisas hus før jeg kommer på at hvis Even ser meg nå, vil han ikke bare mistenke at jeg er en vinglepetter, men også at jeg er creepy eller uten antenner. Eventuelt begge deler. Eller alle tre. 

Men så er han ikke der. 

*

Det er utenfor Meny jeg ser ham igjen.

Jeg vet ikke hva jeg gjør der, jeg har virkelig ikke tenkt å gå inn. For det første har jeg det jeg trenger, og for det andre er det ikke så lang leveringstid på Kolonial lenger. De kan komme i morgen klokken 4 hvis jeg har behov for det. Men kanskje jeg har lyst til å gå på Yousef. Se et vennlig fjes som ikke aner noen ting om teite meldinger, og som ikke spør om jeg har ryddet opp i det.

Det rører seg i magen når jeg ser Even komme med lange skritt bortover mot meg. Men det er jo ikke til meg han skal. Når han får øye på meg, stopper han opp. Først ser han overrasket ut, men så ser han bare tomt på meg. Hodet mitt får ikke bestemt seg for hva slags blikk jeg skal sende tilbake. Jeg har lyst til å smile, tror jeg, men klarer det ikke helt. Og uansett er det kanskje ikke det som vil nå igjennom til Even nå, at jeg står her og later som ingenting har skjedd. 

Jeg ser han trekker pusten som for å si noe, men så ser han mot inngangsdøra, og tar noen skritt i den retningen i stedet.

“Even.”

Han ser på meg igjen, men det gir meg ikke noen god følelse. Det ser egentlig ut som han har lyst til å himle med øynene.

Jeg går sakte mot ham, men det dytter ham bare bakover.

“Isak, bare... Jeg har ikke noe å snakke med deg om akkurat nå.”

“Akkurat nå?” Jeg føler liksom ikke for å ta et hint. “Men.. kanskje senere da eller?”

Han sukker før han snur seg igjen.

Og jeg er jo bare nødt til å fortsette. For så lite følsom er jeg. Jeg går raskt etter ham og strekker meg etter armen hans. Kan han ikke bare stoppe littegrann, så vi kanskje kan finne litt ut av dette, sånn at om vi ikke sier noe mer nå, så kan vi gjøre det en annen gang, når han har lyst?

Han trekker armen raskt til seg, og sender meg et skarpt blikk. “Du skal vel ikke ta på meg?”

Jeg ser bare dumt på ham. Det knyter seg i magen. 

Han snur seg helt mot meg. “Man skal vel bare ta på dem som er i ens egen husholdning, er det ikke sånn? Så hvis du vil holde meg igjen i armen som en annen innpåsliten fyr, så skal du bare si det, skal du ikke?”

Det går kaldt gjennom meg. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si.

“Du skal si ‘Even, jeg har lyst til å strekke meg ut etter armen din, ta tak i jakka di og holde deg igjen. Jeg vil sørge for at du blir stående her, så jeg kan forvirre deg litt mer. Jeg vil late som jeg kysser deg, og så skal jeg bare gå så jeg kan få fred til å tenke over om det egentlig var noe jeg hadde lyst til.’ Sånn skal du gjøre det. Du skal ikke risikere å få koronabasiller på deg, skal du vel?”

_Virus, korona er et virus_ , ligger fremst på tungen min. Men jeg sier det ikke. Jeg får ikke sagt noe. Selv om jeg åpner munnen for å si noe, så gjør det så vondt i halsen at jeg ikke kommer lyd. Jeg svelger, blunker og biter tennen sammen.

“Even…” Halsen min er tykkere enn hovne mandler og halsbetennelse. Han ser på meg, blikket er hardt. “Det var ikke…” Stemmen sprekker og fungerer ikke mer. Det brenner bak øyelokkene, men jeg skal ikke grine. Skal ikke. Jeg kniper øyelokkene sammen og svelger igjen. 

Han skifter vekten på føttene og sukker. “En ting er at det kan bli litt fram og tilbake. Når man ikke kjenner hverandre så godt, og kanskje ikke prater… ja… kanskje ikke prater så godt sammen da.”

“Pratet vi ikke godt sammen?” Jeg forbanner den ustø stemmen min.

“Jeg trodde jo det! Men det gjorde vi tydeligvis ikke! Vet du hvor innmari dum jeg følte meg da? Står du her for å få meg til å fortelle deg det?”

“Du misforsto..”

“Misforsto jeg? Sier du det.”

“Du skjønner hva jeg mener.” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg har begynt med de nedlatende greiene her. Det høres jo ikke akkurat ut som jeg kan prate godt sammen med noen.

“Nei, Isak. Jeg skjønner ikke hva du mener.” Han snur seg mot butikken igjen. “Og det høres ikke ut som du skjønner heller.”

*

Jeg sparker i en brusboks som ligger på bakken ved en søppelkasse. Den suser avgårde, spretter noen ganger som den er forvirret og ikke vet hvor den skal, og så blir den liggende å snurre før den langsomt stopper. Det spinner sikkert like mye i den brusboksen som det gjør i hodet mitt. 

Hvorfor klarte jeg ikke å si til Even hvorfor jeg skrev den meldingen, nå når jeg endelig hadde ham foran meg? Det ble jo bare tull det jeg sa. Jeg la praktisk talt skylden på ham enda det er jeg som har kløna det noe innmari til. 

Ikke så rart at han ikke skjønte noe, og han har helt rett. Det hørtes ikke ut som jeg skjønte det selv heller. 

Jeg blir stående på fortauet for å summe meg litt før jeg går hjem. Jeg har nesten kommet så langt som til å bevege meg, når Even kommer ut av skyvedørene igjen. Han ser rett på meg, og jeg fryser. I betydningen stivner på flekken og blir stående urørlig. Denne gangen prøver jeg ikke frenetisk å tenke ut noe smart, jeg konsentrerer meg rett og slett om å ikke gjøre noe. Jeg er jo en vandrende katastrofe.

Han snurrer telefonen mellom fingrene mens han ser på meg. Det er vanskelig å tyde hva han tenker. Så låser han opp telefonen, taster noe og ser på meg igjen. 

Det buzzer i lomma mi, men jeg vil ikke se bort fra han.

Jeg skjønner ikke hva han vil, og tør hvertfall ikke håpe på noe.

Han fortsetter bare å se på meg, og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt. Jeg fortsetter bare å se tilbake.

Tilslutt himler han med øynene og går inn igjen.

Jeg får lyst til å rope i frustrasjon. Men jeg kan vel egentlig bare ha det så godt.

*

Jeg blir minnet på den uleste meldingen når jeg legger telefonen på kommoden i gangen, og varselet lyser opp.

Det stopper helt opp for meg når jeg ser hvem den er fra. 

Panneklask. 

_"Jeg skal en tur til Hønse-Lovisa i morgen. Etter jobb en gang."_

Alt inni meg bare rører seg sammen. Min første innskytelse er å svare med en gang at jeg kommer, men så legger jeg telefonen raskt fra meg. 

Ingen spontane meldinger nå. Han har opplyst meg om hva han skal i morgen. Han spør meg ikke om noe. Og han ser jo at jeg har lest. Nå skal jeg gi ham en pustepause.

Til i morgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det snegler seg videre. Vi får håpe Isak klarer å puste og tenke litt. Kanskje


	11. Kalibrering

Det er ikke så lett å vite hva en gang etter jobb betyr, så jeg er ute i god tid før vanlig kjernetid er over. Even jobber i staten, så da er vel dagen ferdig halv tre, hvis han ikke avspaserer. Jeg vet ikke hvor nøye de er på den kjernetida når de jobber hjemmefra, men det er det utgangspunktet som gir mest mening når han sa det sånn.

Det slår meg at jeg har gått helt i surr med min egen arbeidstid. Det er så uvant å ikke ha vaktlister å forholde seg til. Til nå har jeg bare oppdatert meg til avdelingsmøter og fagmøter. Og vært tilgjengelig på telefon da, hele tiden egentlig. Jeg aner ikke om det er nok, hva som er forventet, hva som burde vært prioritert fra min side, men Arthur har ikke sagt noe så jeg tenker det får være greit. Det er ikke så lenge til teamene skal rullere uansett.

På vei mot undergangen under Ring 2, passerer jeg lokalene til FHI på Myrens Verksted. Jeg lurer på hvor mange som går her og kjenner et stikk av irritasjon når de ser den kjente logoen. Hvor mange som har lyst til å legge vekk den rasjonelle stemmen i hodet og stønne et “hold opp”, som om alt bare er en smittevernkampanje myndighetene har satt i gang for å poengtere et eller annet. Men nå er det bare en haug med ender her, og folk som rugger frenetisk på barnevogner. Og de ser ikke så irriterte ut, bare innmari trøtte når de flytter seg symbolske ti centimeter ut til siden i det jeg går forbi. Kanskje det er de som har seiret hjemme? De som fikk lov å gå ut med barnevognen mens den andre parten må være hjemme med resten av den hylende ungeflokken?

Jeg ser for meg Sana som kunne vært en av dem som ville snappet barnevognen foran nesen på Yousef for å få noen sårt tiltrengte minutter alene. Jeg og, for den del. Om jeg hadde hatt unger - eller samboer slash mann. Jeg ler av meg selv. Jeg er jo milevis, vi kan vel nesten si lysår, fra noe sånt etter de siste dagene. 

Ekkoet i undergangen forsterker barnehylet fra vognen som passerer meg, og det er helt greit at jeg går alene her. Uten både vogn og unge. Kjæreste derimot, lager vel ikke så mye støy. Jeg ser for meg øynene og smilet til Even igjen, det kiler litt i magen, og jeg håper så innmari at han er der. At jeg kan få stokket om på alle ordene som svinser rundt oppi hodet mitt, få det riktig ut så han skjønner litt mer av hva jeg tenkte, eller hva jeg ikke klarte å tenke da jeg skrev den meldingen. 

Jeg blir plutselig så jævlig nervøs når jeg kommer ut på den andre siden og ser at han sitter på benken allerede. Jeg har egentlig overrasket meg selv med å være ganske rolig i dag. Jeg tror jeg har fortalt meg selv at nå kan det virkelig ikke gå noe dårligere, så jeg får bare være glad for at han gir meg mulighet til å si noe en gang til. 

Men han er bare så virkelig når han sitter der. Møtet i går kom bardus på, jeg fikk liksom ikke hengt med i svingene, men nå kan jeg stoppe opp og se på ham før jeg går bort. Han sitter med ryggen til meg, lent bakover. Han har skjerfet løst rundt halsen, så jeg kan se det mørke håret i nakken mot den hvite huden. For bare noen dager siden kunne jeg latt øynene dvele der og ønsket at jeg kunne la fingertuppene gli over nakkevirvlene hans og kjenne hvor myk den huden er. Når jeg bare blir stående nå, er det faktisk på grensen til ikke helt ok, jeg bør si fra at jeg er her, ikke stå sånn og iaktta han.

Jeg leter etter litt mot i luften rundt meg. Han ser ikke opp, er fordypet i noe. Eller kanskje han har sett meg, men ikke vil vise det. 

Jeg går sakte bort til ham, og når jeg kommer nærmere, ser jeg at han sitter med en tegneblokk, eller bok eller hva det er, i fanget. Det ser ut som han konsentrerer seg, så jeg kremter litt for at han ikke skal skvette av at jeg snakker til ham.

“Hei.” Jeg klarer å høres ganske nøytral ut. Ikke for at det er viktig for meg å framstå som en kald fisk, men det er kanskje ikke tiden for å la alt som raser rundt inni meg ta altfor mye plass. 

Han kikker raskt opp på meg før han ser ned på blokka igjen. “Hei.” Stemmen hans avslører ikke så mye den heller. 

Han holder løst i blyanten og lar hele hånda gli over papiret. Han blir sikkert helt grå av blyet han gnir utover. Jeg prøver å ikke stirre på det han tegner, det virker litt privat liksom, selv om han ikke skjuler det. Jeg ser tilbake på ham igjen i stedet. Han tygger på innsiden av kinnet og suger det inn. Enten tenker han så det knaker eller så venter han på meg. 

Jeg tar sjansen på det første. Det trenger uansett ikke være om å gjøre å si noe først. Vi har jo ikke dårlig tid. Eller. Jeg har hvertfall ikke noe sted jeg skal. 

Jeg tar de siste små skrittene helt bort til enden av benken, men blir stående. Det er for nærme å sette seg ned ettersom Even sitter midt på benken, selv om jeg gjerne kunne driti i alle avstandsregler nå og satt meg helt inntil. Dessuten er vi ikke der, det er ikke som om jeg kunne satt meg inntil ham uansett. Han ser opp på meg igjen, blikkene våre møtes og jeg ser et lite glimt i dem. Et lite glimt jeg har sett før, og som jeg veldig gjerne vil se igjen. 

Han aker seg helt ut på kanten av benken, og nikker til plassen ved siden av seg. 

“Hvis du setter deg ytterst, er det sikkert greit.”

“Ja?” Ok. “Det er det sikkert.” Jeg setter meg og ser mellom ham og tegneblokken. Jeg lurer på om han fikler med blyanten fordi han er nervøs. Jeg tror liksom ikke helt at han gjør seg opptatt for å få meg til å føle meg til bry.

Jeg ser ned på hendene mine før jeg løfter blikket uten at jeg vet helt hvor jeg skal feste det. Jeg blir sittende å se på noen ender som vagger rundt på gresset. Jeg lurer på om de liker grove vafler. Jeg får lyst til å spørre Even om han tror det, men det blir feil det også. Det der har jeg liksom gitt fra meg, og jeg kan ikke bare ta det tilbake sånn uten videre.

“Har du… har du tegnet det nå?” Jeg gløtter bort på blokken igjen i stedet. Det er tynne, fine linjer, ovale, men ikke en hel oval, ligner på en ufullstendig U, eller kanskje en V, med noen løse streker her og der. Jeg kan ikke tyde hva det er, eller hva det skal bli. 

“Hm? Dette? Ja.” Han sender meg et skjevt smil. “Jeg visste ikke helt når du ville komme eller om du ville komme, så jeg tok det med meg for å ha noe å gjøre.” Han bretter blokka sammen og legger den på benken. “Det er ikke noe viktig.”

“Ånei.” Det er vel stort sett det jeg har å bidra med på tegnefronten. Jeg er heldig hvis strekmennene jeg tegner får like lange bein og armer. Ikke alltid det skjer. 

Det blir stille mellom oss igjen. Jeg ser at øynene hans også glir bort mot endene. Han beveger på leppene, så det kan være han også har lyst til å si noe. Men han gjør det ikke han heller.

Jeg kjenner at praten er på meg nå, men det er så vanskelig å komme på noe. Det er som om alle tanker og ord er sugd ut av hodet mitt, og de har etterlatt seg et mørkt tomrom. 

“Tegner du mye?” Jeg rødmer av mitt eget spørsmål, tror jeg. Jeg håper jeg ikke har spurt han om det før og så glemt det. Men det er det eneste jeg kommer på, så da får det bære eller briste.

“Egentlig, men mer før. Nå prøver jeg liksom å komme litt i gang igjen.” Han peker. “Jeg har prøvd å ta bilder av den fossen der en stund. Tenkte kanskje at å tegne den kunne være et sted å begynne.” Han slipper ut et puff. “Litt kjedelig da. En foss.”

“Kan jo sikkert bli kult det.” Kult. Det blir tydelig hvor hjelpeløs jeg er. Begge vet at vi er her for å snakke om noe annet, men så drar jeg i gang en samtale om noe jeg slett ikke har noe peiling på eller mening om.

“Kanskje. Men det føles litt feigt? Litt for trygt på en måte.” 

Jeg må smile av hvor selvfølgelig han tar ansvar for å føre samtalen videre. Som om jeg ikke vet fra før hvor fin han er.

“Hvordan da?” Jeg ser på ham, og kjenner at jeg allerede slapper litt mer av. 

“Jeg har mest lyst til å tegne mennesker. Portretter kanskje.” Han skjærer en rask grimase. “Men det er skumlere da.”

Jeg nikker. “Jeg skjønner det, tror jeg.” 

“Det kan bli så nært. Da er det ikke bare mitt lenger, men flere som vil.. kanskje.. mene noe om det? Føle noe?”

“Mhm.”

“Jeg kunne tegnet deg?” Han ser rett på meg.

Jeg rykker til av hvor direkte han plutselig er. “Ja?”

“Hvis du hadde hatt lyst til det da. For da hadde det vært noe du måtte ha investert i også, på en måte.”

Det dunker i brystet. “Jeg... jeg har aldri tenkt så mye på det da, men... det kunne jeg sikkert? Hvis det hadde vært snakk om det, kunne jeg sikkert gjort det.”

Han legger hodet på skakke. “En serie kanskje?”

“Flere, altså?“

“Ja, jeg tror kanskje man egentlig må det for å lage et ordentlig portrett. Man er jo ikke bare noe man kan fange inne i én ramme?”

“Ikke?” 

“Har du ikke lagt merke til hvor annerledes du ser ut hver dag? Selv om du er deg selv?”

Jeg rynker på nesa. “Nei.”

“Jo! I sola oppe ved Trollvann for eksempel hadde du lyst gyldent hår, i dag har du mørkt blondt. Og kanskje håret en morgen ligger i andre bølger enn dagen før, og så ser du fem år yngre ut.”

Det er han som nevner Trollvann, sånn som jeg ikke turte i sta. Men det blir nesten litt voldsomt, så jeg klarer tydeligvis ikke annet enn å føyse det bort sånn med en gang. “Så… en studie i bad hair days?” Jeg klapper meg selv på hodet. 

Han ler. “Nei. Ikke bad hair days. Bare hair days.” 

“Tror jeg også ville synes det var skummelt ass. Sånn som du sa. Tenk hvis noen skulle hatt sveisen min på veggen.” 

Even ser på meg før han plutselig blir alvorlig igjen. Hodet hans går fra side til side og han sier noe når ansiktet hans er vendt bort fra meg. En sykkelklokke overdøver stemmen hans. 

“Hva sa du?”

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Ja. Og det som blir hengende på den veggen blir på en måte min påstand om deg. Og kanskje du ville sett på tegningene og bare sagt at det ikke er deg i det hele tatt. At jeg ikke hadde skjønt eller fått fram hvordan du er. At jeg hadde tolka deg feil.” Så ser han på meg igjen, og holder blikket mitt fast. 

Jeg blir tjukk i halsen, “Jeg...” og må kremte, “jeg tror ikke det.”

“Ikke?”

Det er ikke som i går. Han dytter meg ikke unna med iskald sarkasme. 

Han gir meg en sjanse. En sjanse til. 

Jeg prøver å puste med magen. 

Jeg prøver å stole på følelsen av at han vil bli sittende og høre på meg hvis jeg sier noe. 

Det prikker i øyekroken.

Han rister på hodet før han fortsetter. “Men jeg gjorde det. Jeg tolka deg.. oss.. feil.”

“Nei!” Jeg puster fortere likevel. “Du gjorde jo ikke det. Ikke først. Ikke før.. ikke før alt surret.” Det rykker i armen. Det er refleksen til å ta hånda hans som prøver å tvinge seg fram i hjernen som sier at man ikke skal ta på noen. “Vi forsto jo det samme, gjorde vi ikke?” Jeg prøver å dempe desperasjonen i stemmen min.

“Når du sier det, skjønner jeg bare enda mindre.” Han legger hodet bakover og ser opp i lufta.

“Unnskyld.” Kanskje han vil skjønne det hvis jeg bare skjærer gjennom.

“Unnskyld for hva da, Isak?” Han snur seg mot meg på benken. 

“For at jeg sa at jeg måtte tenke meg om?” Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg sier det som et spørsmål, men det er noe jeg ikke får tak i.

Jeg skjønner at han sukker av det. “Du trenger ikke si unnskyld for at du måtte tenke deg om. Selvfølgelig var det kjipt for meg, men det var ikke feil av deg.”

“Men jeg måtte jo ikke tenke meg om!”

“Det var det du skrev da.”

Noe demrer. Et eller annet. “Ja... men jeg måtte ikke tenke meg om på grunn av deg. Og oss.” 

“Nei? Hva var det da?”

“Jeg måtte tenke på om det var riktig av meg å gå på tur med deg. Om det var riktig å gå på tur egentlig.”

“Måtte du tenke på om det var riktig å gå på tur? Hvorfor skulle det ikke være det?”

Jeg føler meg dum. Jeg er dum. “Fordi det er en pandemi da.” Jeg sier det sakte, for nå er det flaut. Jeg har jo ikke klart å finne den logikken siden jeg prøvde sist.

Han sier ikke noe. Han biter tennene sammen, jeg ser hvordan musklene i kjeven jobber.

“Even.”

Han gnir hendene over ansiktet. Han ser rett fram, kanskje på endene igjen, hva vet jeg. “Det var ikke at turen ble avlyst da. Hvorfor kunne du ikke bare si at det var noen smitteregler du hadde bestemt deg for at ikke var strenge nok?”

Jeg blunker og prøver å tenke. Jeg tror hjernen min er i karantene eller isolasjon. Et annet sted. 

“Jeg vet ikke.” Og det gjør jeg virkelig fortsatt ikke, selv etter alle de rundene jeg har tatt. “Jeg hadde bare så innmari lyst til å møte deg. Det kjentes så riktig, men så var det feil. Og så klarte jeg vel ikke å tenke da, og så fucka jeg opp i stedet.” Jeg venter til han ser på meg igjen, og prøver å ikke vike med blikket. “Jeg er så jævlig lei meg for det.”

Han myser mot meg. Han må ha blitt lei meg, han også. Han må bare gå nå, og drite i hele det opplegget her. 

Han kan ikke sitte og smile av det her, det gir ikke mening. 

Jeg burde kanskje bare gjøre ham en tjeneste og gå selv. Få det overstått. 

Men så har jeg skaffet meg et rykte som en som ikke gjør det han bør. 

“Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne gjøre det en gang til.” Jeg fester blikket på ansiktet hans. Han har en flekk på kinnet. Jeg lurer på om den kan tørkes vekk, eller om det bare er et lysskimmer som vil forsvinne om han vrir ørlite på hodet.

Og nå bare smiler han mer. Jeg vet ikke lenger hvem som er den dummeste her. 

“Skulle du ønske du kunne fucke det opp en gang til?” Det er latter i stemmen hans.

Det treffer i magen, og jeg får ikke sagt noe. Men jeg tillater meg å himle med øynene. 

“Du kan få prøve.” Han nikker mot meg. “En gang til.” 

“Da prøver jeg å fucke opp en gang til, da.” Jeg sier det med et smil, jeg kan det nå, sånn at han skjønner at jeg skjønte. Forhåpentligvis, i alle fall. Kanskje et sjansespill etter alt det andre. 

Han skjønner det, for han ler. “Fett.”

“Kan vi….hva har du lyst til å gjøre?” Jeg holder pusten, håper han ikke merker det.

“Vet ikke. Det er ikke mange alternativene til å være ute. Men om ikke tur er innafor, kan vi jo bare møtes her da?”

“Så benken ved Hønse Lovisas skal liksom bli greia?” Luften slipper lett ut av meg nå.

“Ikke det verste stedet det?” Han har lent seg fremover, albuene på knærne og han kikker på meg under den luggen jeg har så innmari lyst til å løfte på. Ta på, stryke bort. 

“Absolutt ikke. Etter jobb? Når er egentlig etter jobb for deg?”

“Jeg vet ikke”, han ler kort, “det kommer an på hvor mange møter jeg har i morgen. Det har jeg ikke i hodet. Vi kan meldes etterpå?”

“Meldes? Du tar sjansen på det?” Jeg er modig på egne bein. 

Han ler og setter seg opp igjen, snur seg mot meg. “Faktisk, ja.” 

Blikket jeg får gir meg puls og svette hender. Kanskje like greit at jeg ikke kan ta på ham da. 

“Fett.” Jeg nikker. “Da meldes vi?” Jeg reiser meg, og han spretter opp like etter. 

“Jeg skal gå jeg også. Vi kan vel gå sammen? Med en god meter mellom oss?”

Jeg nikker. Nå er alt så mye lettere, mer behagelig. Den tunge grålilla skyen som lå rundt oss, eller var den bare rundt hjernen min? Uansett, den er ikke der mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er skyen borte? Eller er det som med IT i skyen - usynlig, men fortsatt der?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarene❤️ De inspirerer! (Men det er ikke mangel på kommentarer som gjør at det tar litt tid mellom kapitlene. Send dog gjerne litt MER tid.)


	12. Konsensus

_“Siste møtet mitt er ferdig ca 1500. Vi kan møtes 1600 om det passer for deg?”_

Jeg ser så lenge på meldingen at skjermen blir svart. Jeg vekker den til live igjen og taster. 

**_“1600 passer fint. Fortsatt på benken ved Hønse Lovisa?”_ **

_“Om du ikke har noen bedre forslag. Den benken er jo vår.”_

_Den benken er jo vår_. Jeg er sikker på at gliset mitt ser tåpelig ut, og jeg får rett når jeg kikker i skjermen som blir svart igjen.

**_“Ingen bedre forslag.”_ **

**_“Men vi trenger kanskje ikke bare sitte der, vi kan gå en tur?”_ **

_“Du er sikker på at det er i henhold til? Å gå sammen altså?”_

Gjør han narr av meg? Jeg blir varm i ansiktet av at han gjør det.

**_“Nei, men jeg er villig til å ta sjansen.”_ **

**_“Jeg tror fortsatt ikke det er lov å holde hender.”_ **

_“Så bare imaginær håndholding. Med eller uten fingrene flettet?”_

Jeg svelger før jeg svarer med en skjelvende pekefinger. Tre trykk og så send. 

**_“Med”_ **

Han har lest meldingen, men det kommer ikke svar med en gang, og hjertet begynner å banke hardt. Men så kommer svaret likevel. 

_“Sorry treigt svar. Glapp telefonen og den slo seg av. Jeg kan klare med.”_

Jeg også, tenker jeg. Lett. 

**_“Da ses vi klokka fire da.”_ **

Hvordan jeg skal klare å komme meg gjennom dagen nå, det aner ikke jeg, men jeg må jo få det til på et vis. Jeg slenger dynen til siden og kommer meg ut av sengen.

Jeg vurderer nok et teams-møte med bare bokser under kjøkkenbordet, men bestemmer meg for å ta en dusj så jeg ikke skal falle for fristelsen til å legge meg igjen etterpå.

Ute på badet stopper jeg foran speilet. _Har du ikke lagt merke til hvor annerledes du ser ut hver dag?_ Jeg studerer meg selv. Det er ikke noe jeg vanligvis gjør, så jeg husker ikke helt hvordan jeg så ut i går. Men kanskje jeg så annerledes ut? Fem år eldre eller noe? Jeg drar hånda gjennom håret, legger hodet på skakke og kikker opp på meg selv gjennom luggen. Jeg rynker på nesa. Tror jeg ser helt lik ut. Tror ikke Even hadde trengt å tegne meg så mange ganger for å liksom fange hvem jeg er. Jeg nøler før jeg strekker meg ut døra for å slå av lyset, og føler meg egentlig ganske teit når jeg møter blikket mitt i speilet igjen. Fortsatt samme Isak.

Men hvis Even hadde vært her og sagt at han trengte i dag og tre dager til for å få de tegningene akkurat som han ville, skulle jeg ikke protestert på det. 

*

Arthur er mye mer stresset enn vanlig på morgenmøtet. Heldigvis har teams-kompetansen skutt i været, ellers hadde han vel kjørt i gang uten å ofre mikrofon og høyttaler en tanke.

“Sana, du må på jobb i morgen! Og du Truls.”

Arthur virrer med blikket på skjermen. Alle virrer med blikket på skjermen. Hadde vi sittet på møterommet, kunne vi latt blikket vandre rundt bordet, men nå sitter vi vel og kikker mellom firkantene vi har foran oss på hver vår skjerm.

“Ok”, Sanas glis brer seg langsomt til det fyller hele ansiktet hennes, “når skal jeg være der?” Truls’ ansikt forandrer seg raskere, øynene blir smale og det kommer et høyt “hæ?” fra ham. 

Arthur stirrer i skjermen. 

“Det er krise, folkens. Dere som kan må tilbake på jobb.”

Jeg forholder meg helt taus. Tankene spinner rundt som en karusell på toppfart. Å jobbe betyr… ja, hva betyr det egentlig? Jeg digger jobben min, uhemmet, jeg gjør det. Men akkurat nå er det så mye som er annerledes, så jeg jubler ikke. Smitterisiko? Helt klart. Mye mer stress? Definitivt. Treffe Even? Tvilsomt. 

“Men Arthur, jeg har vært syk, jeg har vært symptomfri i halvannet døgn, kan jeg jobbe da?” Blikket til Truls virrer fra side til side.

“Hæ?” Arthur ser seg rundt i rommet, som om noen skal sitte der for å gi ham svaret. “Hva mener du, nei, jo, altså….” han stirrer i skjermen, det klikker, pekefingeren hans tapper mot haken og han nikker, “nei, det kan du jo ikke. Halvannet døgn sier du?”

“Ja.” Truls lener seg forover, “altså, jeg har ingenting imot å jobbe jeg, det går fint, men er det i henhold til?”

“Nei.” Sana bryter gjennom. “Det er ikke i henhold til. Du må være symptomfri i syv dager før du kan tilbake på jobb.” 

“Ja,” Arthur nikker intenst, “det stemmer. Men Sana, du må på jobb i morgen. 0730. Jeg må stikke. Krisemøte med ledelsen. Se på rapporten jeg har sendt over til dere, det er viktig. Vi snakkes.”

Skjermen til Arthur blir svart, og jeg puster ut. Hva som egentlig skjedde nå, vet jeg ikke. Eller jo, det vet jeg. Jeg ble ignorert eller glemt, men akkurat nå gjør det meg ingenting. 

“Hvorfor ble ikke du kalt inn til å jobbe, Isak?” 

Sanas stemme får meg til å skvette, og jeg vender hodet mot skjermen, trekker på skuldrene. 

“Jeg har jo to dager igjen av karantenen min.”

“Rart at Arthur husket at du er i karantene men ikke at jeg har vært syk?” Truls ser sikkert på meg på skjermen, men jeg vet ikke hvor jeg er på hans, så det blir litt rart. 

Jeg trekker på skuldrene igjen. Velger å ikke si noe. 

“Vil du ikke jobbe, Isak?” Sanas øyne er smale. 

“Jo”, jeg nikker, prøver å høres overbevisende ut, “jo, selvfølgelig vil jeg jobbe.” 

“Men?” Truls’ øyne smalner litt før han fortsetter så jeg slipper å svare på men’et hans. “For min del kan ikke tiden gå fort nok. Å få komme seg ut av dette kaoset hjemmekontor og hjemmeskole er, det skal bli litt av en befrielse,”

“Enig.” Sana strekker hendene i været. “Det skal bli ufattelig deilig å få noen timer på jobb.”

Sana og Truls nikker synkront og sukker samstemt. Det blir det sikkert. Jeg flytter litt på meg og gjør noen vage bevegelser med hodet.

“Jeg tror kanskje jeg skal se på den rapporten. Snakkes i morgen?”

*

Men det er helt umulig å konsentrere seg om rapporten jeg har foran meg på skjermen. Både ord og tall surrer rundt som små bananfluer i høysesongen. Umulig å få tak i. Jeg legger skjermen ned og ser på klokken. Snart tre. Egentlig kan jeg bare komme meg ut, jeg får ikke gjort noe mer uansett.

Jeg slentrer nedover mot Hønse-Lovisa, og lurer på om det faktisk er mulig å bruke en time ned dit. Jeg sakner farten forbi Kaffebrenneriet selv om det ikke er aktuelt å gå inn, og jeg blir stående å lese lappen som er hengt opp på nedlagte Haugen el-installasjon selv om jeg har lest den før.

Jeg klarer å bruke 25 minutter.

Når jeg har satt meg på benken, ringer telefonen. Lyden skjærer gjennom stillheten og et par ender kikker på meg før de flakser avgårde. Kanskje de skvatt like mye som meg? Jeg tar den opp og ser på den. Det er Arthur. Jeg får en følelse av at det er noe jeg har glemt, men kan ikke komme på hva det er. 

“Hei, det er Isak.” 

_“Hei, Isak. Det er Arthur. Nå skal du høre. Ditt lag må begynne å jobbe i morgen. Klinikkledelsen har bestemt at vi må endre på planene for beredskap. Du må anse dette som en beordring.”_

“Men...?” Det går jo ikke. Jeg skal møte Even, og jeg trenger å kunne si til ham at jeg kan møte ham i morgen også. Jeg må ha mulighet til det. Det kan jeg kanskje ikke si til Arthur? Samtidig er jeg strengt tatt i karantene. Men jeg kan vel ikke bruke det til noe heller. Jeg prøver likevel. “Jeg er jo i karantene, kan jeg jobbe da?”

_“Vi er nødt til å ha folk, Isak. Det er krise. Og du har vært hjemme i 12 dager nå, har du noen symptomer?”_

Jeg kan si ja. Da kan jeg treffe Even i morgen også. Samtidig kan jeg jo ikke det, for sier jeg ja, havner jeg i isolasjon og får den pinnen tredd langt oppi hjernebarken. 

“Nei”, jeg sukker så stille jeg kan, “ingen symptomer.” Jeg bør ikke høres ut som jeg er lei meg for at jeg ikke har symptomer, men jeg er nesten det. Nesten. 

_“Da ser jeg deg på jobb i morgen 0730. Og du Isak. Når du jobber, da er det kun jobb. Ingen, overhodet ingen, omgang med andre mennesker. Ikke på ti meters avstand en gang. Ingen nødturer til butikken, ingen ettermiddagsspaserturer i gatene eller marka eller hvor pokker folk går tur, ingen...”_

Jeg svelger, får ikke med meg alle bevegelsesrestriksjonene Arthur legger fram, tenker bare på at nå har jeg brukt halve karantenetiden min på å fucke opp en greie jeg kanskje har med Even. Og så, når jeg endelig klarte å få det på rett kjøl igjen, så kommer dette. 

Livet.

Suger. 

Jævla korona. 

“Ok.” Jeg nikker, synker sammen som gele med litt for lite gelatin. “I morgen. 0730.”

  
  


Jeg følger elva med blikket.

Kroppen veksler mellom avslappet og spent selv om jeg har en god følelse. For jeg tror jeg har en god følelse.

Det er ikke så lett å vite akkurat hvor Even og jeg står. Jeg ble overrasket over hvor åpen han var for meg da vi møttes i går. Og i dag når jeg var der at jeg hev meg raskt utpå igjen, og begynte med det å holde hender, så var ikke det noe problem heller. 

Kanskje det ikke var verre enn at han bare måtte tenke seg om selv, at han egentlig ikke hadde avskrevet meg helt.

Da vi gikk fra hverandre, kunne vi sikkert sagt noe om det. Eller jeg kunne sagt noe om det. Men så er det ikke sånn at det er naturlig om prate om alt hele tiden heller, selv om det ikke har vært så smart å ikke snakke sammen akkurat. Jeg får vel bare leve med at vi må føle oss litt fram nå. 

Og så er vi tilbake til det igjen. Hvordan det er så vanskelig å føle seg fram når så mye nonverbal kommunikasjon er utelukket. Og dette smittevernregimet har bare vart i 12 dager, vi er dømt til å bli skuffa hvis vi tror at vi skal få et tidspunkt for en slutt på dette, et tidspunkt å se fram til. Jeg får lyst til å rope i frustrasjon. Det er jo det her vi var gjennom oppe ved Trollvann, da vi hoppet uti det og kom nærmere hverandre enn det jeg har vært med noen på det jeg kan huske. Men vi kan ikke gå tilbake til det? Det føles jo helt feil. Jeg kan ikke kysse ham igjen nå. Jeg kan ikke si til ham at han ligger i senga mi og at jeg stryker en pekefinger nedover magen hans. 

Det var en boble som sprakk da jeg oppførte meg som en premieidiot.

Men vi er nå her, og skal prøve en gang til.

  
  


Jeg trodde Even skulle komme fra samme kant som meg, men så kommer han strenende opp den bratte bakken i stedet. Jeg reiser meg når han får øye på meg. 

“Halla.” Han ser så innmari glad ut. Jeg kikker raskt ned på skoene før jeg ser opp på ham igjen. Det dunker hardt i brystet. Han ser like glad ut som meg.

“Hei.” Jeg presser leppene sammen, men det føles som smilet tvinger seg ut gjennom øynene mine. Hva er egentlig greia med at man prøver å holde tilbake et smil, hvorfor skal man gidde det? “Har du vært på jobb?” Jeg nikker i retningen han kom fra.

“Hm?” Han ser dit han også. “Ja, men ikke der da. Hjemme. Jeg var tidlig ute og gikk litt nedover.”

“Åja.”

“Og du? Ikke noe jobb?”

“Nei.. eller bare hjemmefra da.” Men fuck jobben. Litt. Akkurat nå.

“Okey.” Han vipper på føttene. Biter seg i leppa mens han ser på meg. 

Jeg holder blikket hans og slipper ut en kort latter. Hva skal man si liksom.

Jeg hopper i det. “Fint å se deg.” Vipper hodet litt fram og tilbake. “Eller.. vi møttes jo i går da, men.”

“Men?” Han løfter øyenbrynene, og går litt nærmere. Jeg går et automatisk et skritt bakover. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan hjernen min velger smittevernrefleksen når jeg egentlig bare vil gå framover jeg og. Jeg vifter hånda mellom oss for å unnskylde meg.

“Ikke noe men egentlig.”

“Nei?”

“Nei.”

Han smiler bare. _Jeg_ smiler bare. Hvordan har jeg fortjent det her egentlig?

“Jeg er jævlig glad for at du hadde lyst.” Det er bare å si det som det er. Ingen misforståelser. Hva skal man egentlig med stolthet uansett.

“Ja? Jo, jeg hadde det.” Nå er det han som ser på skoene sine. “Selvfølgelig.”

Jeg ser på ham til han møter blikket mitt igjen. “Jeg synes kanskje ikke det er så selvfølgelig.”

Han blir stille. Han er kanskje mer forsiktig med stoltheten sin.

“Jeg hadde det uansett.”

Han setter seg, så jeg gjør det samme. Jeg har lyst til å si en gang til hvor glad jeg er for det, men hakk i plata og alt det der.

Jeg ser på endene som vralter rundt. De er allerede store etter vinteren. Noen unger står et stykke nedenfor oss og kaster biter av grovt brød mot dem. Endene virker ganske uinteresserte. Jeg forstår dem. 

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Even.

“Vet du at ender har pikk?” Faen. Den munnen min. Som er så mye kjappere enn hjernen.

“Pikk?” Han ser lattermildt på meg.

“Ja. Ikke alle fugler har det. 97% har det ikke, de parrer seg ved forbiflyging, omtrent. Det er et et protein for celledød som får pikken til å ramle av. Tuppen av den. I fosterlivet, i egget altså. Så da må de bare klaske sæden inn i kloakkåpningen til hunnfuglen. Det kalles faktisk kloakk-kyss.”

“Kloakk-kyss!” Han ler høyt. “Sykt romantisk!”

Jeg ler med ham. “Sykt romantisk.” 

Det blir stille mellom oss noen sekunder. Jeg håper vi er ferdige med dette nå, det føles som en litt klein samtale når vi har kjent hverandre i… ti dager. Er det ti dager?

“Og pikk da?”

“Pikk?”

“Ja, du sa at ender har det, de driver ikke med rimming de da?”

Jeg kjenner at ansiktet blir varmt. Faen, jeg er lege, jeg har holdt foredrag for tusen konfirmanter gjennom Medisinernes Seksualopplysning, tanken på pikk og rimming skal ikke gjøre meg flau, jeg skal med helt vanlig stemme opplyse om at pikk og rimming ikke er gjensidig utelukkende.

Men så er ikke Even og jeg konfirmant og lege heller da. Jeg er litt ute av trening for den rollen her. 

Jeg ser på Even som sitter der helt uberørt. Og kjekk.

“Isak? Går det bra? Du ser så rar ut?” Han bøyer seg mot meg, det ser ut som om han skal ta på meg. Jeg lurer på om han gjør det hvis jeg holder stillingen litt til, hvis jeg ser ut som om jeg holder på å dø av infarkt, som om jeg kveles, hodet mitt er på vei over i munn til munn og fingre som kjenner etter pulsen på halsen min.

Men jeg må skjerpe meg.

Jeg retter meg opp. “Det går bra. Fikk en brødsmule i halsen bare. Fra knekkebrødet jeg spiste før jeg dro. Det satte seg fast i tenna og så løsna den nå, da jeg så på de endene som ikke vil ha grovt brød.” Jeg ravler. Jeg må holde kjeft.

“De endene med ender som får pikk?” Han ler igjen.

“Faen, kan du snakke om noe annet enn pikk?” Jeg snur det gloheite ansiktet mitt mot ham.

“Det var du som begynte.” Øynene hans har forsvunnet i smilerynkene.

Jeg ruller med øynene. Jeeez. “Javel. Ja, ender har pikk. Den likner en korketrekker. Hos trommeanden kan den bli 43 cm lang. Fornøyd nå?”

“Du kan veldig mye om andepikk, Isak.”

“Jeg skrev særoppgave om det på videregående.”

“Om andepikk?” Han ser skeptisk på meg mens han forsøker å heve et øyenbryn.

“Nei!” Jeg flirer oppgitt. “Om andefugler. I biologi, vi skrev to og to sammen, i par, og Sana ville på død og liv skrive om fugler.”

“Sana? Sana Bakkoush?”

“Ja, kjenner du henne?”

“Jeg gikk i klassen til broren hennes.”

“Elias?”

“Ja! Kjenner du ham?”

“Ja nei kjenner og kjenner, jeg har jo vært hjemme hos dem mange ganger, så jeg har truffet ham.”

“Fett.” Stemmen hans sprekker. Han ser mot endene. Flokken har vagget ned mot elva nå. Ungene har gitt opp. Kanskje de har spist brødet selv, tenker jeg, før jeg ser de ekle brødklumpene ligge gjennomtrukne av vann i en søledam.

Jeg svelger. Jeg vet jeg må si det. Nå.

“Du Even.” Jeg merket at han snur seg mot meg, jeg kjenner øynene hans på meg, det varme blå blikket, huden i kinnene, rufsete hår, alt er så nær, selv om jeg vet det fortsatt er en meter bortenfor meg. “Deternoejegmåfortelledeg.”

“Jaha?” Stemmen hans er spørrende.

“Du vet jobben min. Den som er grunnen til at jeg sitter i karantene? Jeg… sjefen min ringte nettopp. Jeg…” Jeg svelger. Jeg er ikke sikker på om det hjelper. Den psykiske klumpen som sitter i halsen min forsvinner ikke av den grunn. Det hjelper ikke med frisk luft heller. “Jeg må tilbake til jobb i morgen.”

Jeg snur meg og ser på ham. Gransker ham. Forsøker å lese ham.

Han ser på meg, før han trekker på skuldrene. “Javel.”

“Du skjønner ikke. Det er sykt strengt. Jeg… jeg får ikke lov til å være sammen med noen, Even. Jeg får ikke gå på butikken. Jeg får ikke gå tur. Jeg må være fullstendig isolert når jeg ikke er på jobb!”

Han ser fortsatt på meg, så smiler han. “Du får skaffe deg en sånn handlevenn, da. Det er lurt, har jeg hørt.”

Jeg greier ikke la være å smile når jeg ser smilet hans. De stikkende biene som hadde tatt plass i magen min erstattes av sommerfugl, små sommerfugler med lette kilende vingeslag. “Ja?” 

Han løfter hånden som for å strekke den mot meg, men slipper den ned på benken mellom oss. “Isak. Jeg stikker ikke. Jeg er her. Denne pandemien går jo over en gang, den varer ikke for evig, selv om det føles slik nå. Du vet man kan ta en dag av gangen? Og hvis det ikke går så kan man ta en time av gangen. Hvis det også er for lenge så må man bare ta det minutt for minutt. Og vi kan det, Isak. Vi kan ta det minutt for minutt.”

Jeg smiler, kjenner at hele ansiktet har sprukket opp i et glis nå, det går fra øre til øre, selv om jeg vet det ikke er mulig, det er for mange horisontale muskler i ansiktet til at det går. 

Hånden til Even beveger seg, langsomt, langsomt beveger den seg i retning meg. Jeg legger hånden min på benken og skyver den forsiktig mot hans. Avgrunnen mellom dem blir mindre og mindre. En håndsbredd, en halv, en fingerbredd, i uendelig tid kan vi halvere avstanden og aldri nå helt bort til hverandre, tenker jeg.

Så kjenner jeg lillefingeren hans kile mot utsiden av min egen. Sommerfuglene flyr ut i kroppen, i armen, hånden, fingrene, helt ut i lillefingeren, og får den til å løfte seg opp og krumme seg forsiktig rundt Evens lillefinger.

Det neste minuttet sitter vi sånn. To lillefingre, det nærmeste vi kommer, det nærmeste vi kan komme på denne siden av pandemien. Men når den er over, når alle dagene, timene er over, minutt for minutt, da kan vi fortsette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minutt for minutt, i koronatid.
> 
> Alt blir bra 🌈 Takk for oss ❤❤❤


	13. Kom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verden har fortsatt korona. Tid eksisterer ikke. Man tror kanskje det har gått flere måneder, men i virkeligheten er det bare et par uker.
> 
> Med tillatelse fra mine kjære Bewa og Pagnilagni <3<3

  
  
  
  


Han svarer på tredje ring. Han har ikke åpnet øynene ennå når han dukker opp på skjermen. 

Det er som om han har svart halvveis i søvne.

Det bølger i magen av å se ham sånn, av å få være sammen med ham når han våkner. 

Jeg stryker med neglen på telefonen. Jeg har lært meg det etter å ha skjøvet ham ut av bildet noen ganger.

«Hei.» Jeg hvisker og kjenner at jeg smiler. «God morgen.»

«Mmmm.» Jeg ser det rører seg bak øyelokkene hans. «God morgen.»

«Har du sovet godt?»

Han åpner øynene sakte og myser mot meg. «Ja, men det tok litt tid før jeg sovna.» Blikket hans beveger seg, og han ser ikke i kameraet. Øynene hans glir nedover på skjermen, og det er som om han kommer nærmere. 

Jeg flytter meg nærmere selv, følger blikket hans nedover. Jeg ser på munnen hans, og det er sånn at jeg nesten kjenner pusten hans mot meg.

Nøyaktig hvor desperat vil det være om jeg legger leppene mine inn mot skjermen?

Det dugger, men jeg ser gjennom tåka at han leter etter blikket mitt igjen.

«Jeg ble liggende og se på deg. Du er så jævlig fin, vet du det? Jeg tenkte at jeg kanskje bare skulle droppe å sove, og heller fortsette å se på deg.»

«Creep.»

«Ja. Litt. Men så plutselig snudde du på deg og klemte den nye kvisa di inn i mobilen, og da ble utsikten ødelagt, og jeg valgte å sove likevel.»

«Hahaha.»

«Du vet at hvis du tegner på den med en eyeliner, så slipper du unna med at det er en sånn Madonna-føflekk.»

«Eyeliner?»

«Sprittusj da.»

Jeg himler med øynene. «Tror jeg lever greit med en kvise ass.»

«Hm. Det tror jeg og.»

Han smiler og blir stille før han prater videre. «Takk for igår da.»

Og det treffer meg i mellomgulvet.

Igår.

Jeg legger panna inn mot mobilen.

«Nå ødelegger du utsikten igjen.» Han smiler sikkert fortsatt, men jeg hører at stemmen hans har blitt grøtete. «Det var så deilig.»

Ja, det var deilig. Det var jævlig deilig, ok? Det knyter seg i meg. Og det var så fint, og naturlig. Men samtidig var det ikke bare lett heller?

«Da du kledde av deg og viste meg hvor lett fingrene dine gled over magen din.» Han hvisker nå, kanskje for å prøve å gjøre stemmen stødigere. 

Jeg kniper øynene sammen. Jeg vil ha ham her. Jeg vil det hele tiden, men jeg vil så innmari ha ham her nå. «Jeg vil at du skal komme hit.»

«Isak.»

Jeg føler meg som en trassig unge. «Jeg vil det. Jeg vet vi har sagt at vi ikke skal snakke så mye om det, men jeg lover å holde kjeft om det i morgen, jeg ville bare si det nå.» Det svir bak øyelokkene. 

«Jeg vil jo det jeg også.»

«Jeg vet det, Even. Jeg vet det.» Jeg puster ut, og det høres plutselig litt for mye ut som et oppgitt stønn. Følelsene mine går i alle retninger. «Kanskje vi ikke skal snakke om det likevel.»

Han smiler igjen, men sier ingenting. Pekefingeren hans blir kjempestor når han strekker den fram mot telefonen.

«Stryker du meg over øyebrynet nå?»

«Ja.» Fingeren beveger på seg, men han holder den sikkert ikke helt inn mot skjermen. «Vet du at de er helt perfekte?»

Jeg må le. «Kan du ikke heller si hva med meg som ikke er vakkert, nydelig eller generelt perfekt, så blir du kanskje litt fortere ferdig med å fortelle meg det?»

«Mmmmm. Nei.»

Jeg sier ingenting, men synker ned mot puta og lar han holde på. Jeg vet ikke hva han ser på nå, kanskje det er den kvisa. Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg ikke drar dyna over hodet for å skjerme meg mot de granskende øynene, men så er det litt fint også, at han ser på meg, at det er en ting han synes det er fint å gjøre.

«Men.. har du lyst på frokost etterhvert?» Det rumler i magen min. «Jeg har veldig lyst på en dusj først, så kanskje vi kunne spist sammen om et kvarter eller noe?»

«Betyr det at du legger på nå?»

Jeg ser på ham, og så løfter jeg på dyna. «Jeg må dusje, Even. Det er et under at ikke dyna har størkna fast på magen min liksom.»

Han ler. «Ok.»

Jeg slipper ut en kort latter selv. «Ok.» Jeg kjemper meg ut av dyna, og setter føttene i gulvet. «Dusj. Nå.»

Han heiser seg opp på den ene albuen, og løfter på øyebrynene. «Kan jeg få bli med?»

*

«Jeg tror bare jeg skal ha et par brødskiver». Jeg ser på telefonen hvor Even rører i en stekepanne før jeg setter den i mobilholderen på kjøkkenbordet. «Men jeg venter på deg altså, så vi kan spise sammen.»

«Ja?» Han kikker fort på meg. Det vil si på telefonen hans, som er festet til skapdøren ved siden av komfyren hjemme hos ham. «Kan du ikke finne noe vi kan høre på? Noe sånn lørdag morgen hjemme hos Even og Isak - Nitimen eller Herremagasinet eller noe sånt?»

«Herremagasinet?»

«Ja, hva heter det da?»

«Jeg tror kanskje noe heter det, men går det an å høre på det?» 

Even ler. «Finn noe annet da. Noe musikk?»

Jeg finner fram ipaden, og åpner Spotify. Når jeg ser kategorien med podcaster, kommer jeg på meldingen fra Eva i går.

«Eva maser sånn om at jeg må høre på podcasten til han Ronny fra P3-morgen. Skal vi høre på den?»

«Er det den om korona?» Even beveger seg gjennom kjøkkenet med telefon og stekepanne. Snur seg for å hente kaffen også.

«Jeg tror det.» Jeg leter gjennom chatten.

«Orker vi det?»

«Jeg vet ikke? Synes du han er masete?» Jeg finner linken fra Eva. 

«Nei, men korona?»

«Ser den.» Jeg ser på meldingene Eva har sendt meg etterpå. 

_Har du hørt på den?_

_Isak?_

_Halloen?_

_Kan du høre på den og ringe meg?_

_Ooooo, du har kanskje hørt på den_

  
  


Jeg rynker på nesa. «Eller skal vi bare drite i det?» 

Jeg følger Even med øynene når han setter seg. Jeg tar kaffekoppen og lener meg tilbake i stolen. Skulle ønske jeg dulta borti beina hans når jeg strekker ut mine egne under bordet.

«Drite i å høre på noe? Greit det. Da blir det lettere å høre smattingen din.»

«Dust.» Jeg tar mobilen. «Jeg bare skriver raskt til Eva. Finner på noe så hun gir seg.» 

Episodeteksten til podcasten sier at Bent Høie skal komme og snakke om bolognese-oppskriften sin. Fy faen. 

  
  


**_Fett med Bent Høie._ **

**_Og så pasta bolognese. Passe folkelig._ **

  
  
  


Jeg får Even opp på skjermen igjen, akkurat når han skuffer en stor skje eggerøre inn i munnen. Jeg tar en bit av min egen leverposteiskive, og himler med øynene når det tikker inn en ny melding fra Eva. 

  
  


_Bolognese? Er du seriøs nå?_

  
  


Jeg lukker øynene og puster ut. Even kikker på meg mens han tygger. «Er det Eva igjen?»

«Hva faen er greia med at hun er så opptatt av den podcasten? Bent Høie snakker om bolognesen sin liksom?»

«Har Bent Høie en bolognese?»

«Vetta faen. Virker sånn.» Jeg vurderer å være litt mer direkte avvisende i neste melding, men får ikke sendt den før hun er tilbake i chatten.

  
  


_Ring meg._

  
  


Jeg stønner. «Even, jeg bare ringer henne kjapt, og så ringer jeg opp igjen, ok?»

Jeg tar telefonen og finner Eva i kontaktene. Jeg orker ikke en videosamtale med henne nå, vil bare ha det overstått.

«Isak!»

«Hei Eva.»

«Hvorfor har du ikke hørt på podcasten?»

«Eva! Jeg har hørt på podcasten! Bolognesen høres dritgod ut, skal prøve å lage den i morgen.» Jeg snur meg på stolen og lener ryggen inn mot veggen. «Jeg spiser frokost med Even nå, kan vi snakkes en annen gang?»

«Å, er han hos deg nå?» Jeg kan høre på stemmen hennes at hun nærmest klapper i hendene.

Jeg stirrer opp i taket. Hun er altfor engasjert i dette.

«Nei. Han er på sitt kjøkken, jeg er på mitt. Sånn. Nå må jeg gå.» Jeg setter meg opp igjen. «Hils Jonas.» 

«Ventventvent! Jeg skjønner jo at du ikke har hørt den, men drit i det da, det var bare at Bent Høie sa at single kan ligge med andre, bare de ikke ligger rundt.»

Hm?

«Altså, Isak, jeg vet ikke hvorfor du og Even har vast rundt og tenkt at dere er single, jeg vet ikke om det er noe du har fått høre på jobben, men nå sier hvertfall helseministeren at du kan ligge, men ikke ligge rundt. Og så kan du si det til sjefen din, Anton eller hva han heter, og så drar du og besøker Even hjemme.»

Jeg blir sittende å se ut i lufta. Jeg hører hva Eva sier, men hjernen min vil liksom ikke prosessere det. 

«Isak?»

Jeg blunker og rister på hodet. «Hva da? Ja?»

«Nå legger jeg på, og så finner du ut av det, ikke sant?» Hun ler. «Du hørte hva jeg sa?»

«Ja.» Herregud.

«Bra! Jonas hilser tilbake!»

Jeg hører at hun fortsatt ler når hun legger på.

Jeg slipper ut en kort latter selv før jeg slenger fra meg telefonen på bordet.

Det prikker plutselig i hele kroppen, og jeg biter meg hardt i leppa og knuger hendene sammen for å holde på en slags kontakt med meg selv.

Jeg må ringe Even.

Jeg skal det.

Jeg må bare skjønne det ordentlig først.

Eller.

Det må jeg jo ikke.

Jeg åpner telefonen, og det suger til i magen igjen når det lille profilbildet hans kommer opp. Det myke håret og de smale øynene som er klippet ut fra en skjermdump jeg sendte ham den kvelden det slo ned i meg hvor virkelig dette er. At selv om jeg ville at mye var annerledes, så var det likevel akkurat det jeg ønsket meg. 

*

Han vasker opp når han svarer. 

"Hei! Hadde hun mye på hjertet?" Han kikker raskt på meg og smiler før han ser ned i oppvaskkummen igjen. "Jeg spiste ferdig, jeg, er det ok?" 

Jeg nikker bare. Jeg er så innmari ferdig med frokosten selv. 

Han vrenger av seg hanskene, lener hofta mot benken og strekker hånda ut etter telefonen sin på veggen.

«Hva skal du nå da? Vi snakket jo om at vi kanskje skulle stikke opp til det Stovner-tårnet en gang. Skulle vi gjort det, hvis du synes det er innafor å ta t-banen dit?»

Jeg kjenner hjertet dunke helt oppe i halsen. Jeg er ikke nervøs egentlig, det bare kjennes så overveldende, jeg står her og skal snu opp-ned på alt på en måte og så er det bare jeg som vet det. 

Jeg må le av meg selv når jeg faktisk kremter før jeg sier noe. Strengt tatt er det kanskje ikke fullt så alvorlig.

«Vet du hva Bent Høie sier?»

«Bent Høie? Med bolognesen? Sier han at vi skal ha pasta til middag i dag?»

«Det sier han sikkert også. Men han sier at single kan ligge, men ikke ligge rundt.»

«Hva sa du nå?»

«Jeg sa, han sier at single kan ligge, men ikke ligge rundt.»

Jeg ser han begynner å smile. Han biter seg i leppa, men slipper den fort igjen.

Så ler han. «Sier han det?»

«Ja, han sier visst det.»

Even setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet, han også.

«Men… så du sier at vi kan ligge sammen.»

Jeg lener meg framover på bordet for å komme nærmere. «Egentlig sier jeg vel at det høres ut som helsemyndighetene modererer anbefalingene litt, og at det bør være greit at man kan ligge med kjæresten sin selv om man ikke bor sammen med vedkommende.»

Han legger hodet på skakke. «Og det er ikke det samme?»

«Strengt tatt nevnte han ikke oss spesielt.» 

«Nei?»

«Samtidig så… tror jeg kanskje ikke jeg skal gidde å flisespikke noe særlig på det.» 

Og det kroer seg i hele meg når han ler igjen. «Nei, ikke gidd det.»

Vi bare ser på hverandre. 

Helt til han lar tunga gli langsomt over tennene og flytter på seg på stolen.

«Så…» Han beveger på leppene, og det ser ut som han skal si noe, men det kommer ingenting.

«Så?» Jeg tygger på innsiden av kinnet.

«Heh.» Han drar hånda gjennom håret.

Og nå kan jeg gjøre det samme. Hvis han vil da. At jeg drar hånda mi gjennom håret hans.

Jeg fortsetter å se på ham. Skjønner plutselig hva det betyr at det svulmer i brystet.

«Even?»

«Ja?»

Det garantert helt fjerne smilet mitt får det til å brenne i ansiktsmuskulaturen.

«Kom hit til meg da.»

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Kroppskontakt

Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge vi står på hver vår side av dørterskelen.

Jeg vet bare at jeg sto 10 minutter på min før han kom, klar til å åpne når han ringte på. 

“Halla.” Han ler når han lener den ene armen mot dørkarmen mens han bøyer seg framover og puster fort.

Jeg løfter på øyebrynene. “Har du løpt?”

“Vel…” Han retter seg opp igjen, og kommer nærmere. “Ja.”

“Så fint.” Jeg prøver å tygge på innsiden av kinnet, men tennene glipper taket fordi jeg ikke klarer å slutte å smile.

Han har surret et langt skjerf rundt halsen, men har tydeligvis fortet seg, for den ene enden er veldig kort, og den andre truer med å dra resten av skjerfet med seg ned mot bakken. Flaks for ham at han ikke snublet i det på vei hit.

Flaks for meg. 

Inni den tjukke jakka har han bare en tynn t-skjorte, og halsåpningen har glidd ned forbi skjerfet så jeg kan se den ene knoken på kragebenet hans. Den spenner den tynne huden, og jeg har lyst til å legge hånden min på skulderen hans og stryke over den. Det rykker i tommelen allerede. 

Han kommer helt inn i gangen og napper meg forsiktig i genseren. 

“Hei.”

Det eneste jeg får til er å strekke fram en pekefinger og tegne korte streker nedover brystet hans tilbake. 

“Hei selv.”

T-skjorta hans er fortsatt kald, men huden under er sikkert helt varm. Jeg stopper opp og legger i stedet hele den flate hånda mi der. Den blir varm på ett sekund. Det sprenger oppover armen av den forsiktige kontakten.

Når jeg løfter blikket, står han bare der, som om han venter på at jeg skal se på ham igjen, og jeg kjenner at hånda hans har blitt tung, det er ikke bare napping i genseren, han har tatt et godt tak med hele hånda. Og han virrer ikke med blikket når jeg stryker over brystet hans og ut til siden, bakover mot ryggen så jeg kjenner kulene i ryggraden mot fingertuppene.

Jeg drar ham forsiktig mot meg. Det er derfor han er her, ikke sant? 

Så drar han meg mot seg tilbake, og det er jo derfor jeg er her også.

“Kom her.”

Vi sier det på likt, og plutselig klemmer vi kroppene våre mot hverandre, og jeg kan legge armene helt rundt ham og stå der inni den store jakka hans, sammen med ham. Jeg kan legge kinnet mitt mot øret hans og stikke nesa inn i de myke hårene nesten helt bak i nakken hans. 

Det slår meg hvor høy jeg må være selv, når jeg er nesten like høy som ham, når jeg kjenner hjertet hans dunke rett ved siden av mitt.

Even flytter hånda si opp i nakken min, og holder meg mot seg.

“Isak.”

Jeg sier ingenting når han hvisker inn i øret mitt. Hele kroppen min har blitt myk, og hjernen også, og alt jeg kan er å ta inn hvordan vi passer perfekt mot hverandre. Føttene våre finner balansen automatisk, hoftekammen min smetter naturlig inn ved siden av hans, og pusten vår glir inn i en rytme som gjør at brystkassene og magene våre bølger mot hverandre. 

Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge vi blir stående sånn. Det spiller ingen rolle. Den lange kroppen jeg har sett på avstand så mange ganger, og som jeg bare har strøket langs med øynene og inni mitt eget hode, har jeg endelig tett inntil min egen. Det er fortsatt noen lag med klær mellom oss, og jeg kunne angret på at jeg tok på meg den ekstra genseren, men det spiller ingen rolle det heller. 

Det brenner bak øyelokkene, og jeg klemmer dem inn mot huden hans. Det kunne vært flaut hvor emosjonell jeg er, men Even drar meg bare enda nærmere. “Jeg vet.”

“Det er så bra å ha deg her.”

Han legger munnen mot kjevebenet mitt, og jeg trekker meg automatisk bakover så den beveger seg framover mot munnviken min. Skjeggstubbene mine napper i de myke leppene hans, og jeg skulle ønske jeg var nybarbert så de kunne glidd litt fortere. 

Jeg står helt urørlig, venter på at jeg skal kjenne pusten hans blande seg med min. Jeg slikker meg på leppene, og forventningen som skyller gjennom meg får huden min til å nuppe seg. 

Jeg skjønner ingenting når han skyver meg fra seg. 

Det som skjer stemmer ikke med hva jeg trodde skulle skje. Det brenner i kinnene når jeg ser meg selv utenfra, stående med munnen halvåpen mens jeg venter på å bli kysset, overbevist om at Even ikke vil noe annet i hele verden enn akkurat det.

Men når jeg ser på ham, er det ikke så veldig mye tvil om at det er det han vil likevel. Han har mørke og fuktige øyne som først dveler ved mine, og så dupper ned mot munnen min. Han biter i den tykke underleppa si før han slipper den og lar tunga gli over den.

Han lukker munnen. Og åpner den.

Jeg lener meg nærmere igjen. 

Jeg ser hvordan tungespissen glir raskt fram og tilbake over tennene. 

Munnen min henger ved hans, det er bare en liten glipe igjen, det skal ingenting til, men det virker som det er noe Even vil si.

“Vil du?” Jeg puster det mot ham, og han smiler av det. “Ja, men vil du?”

Jeg har lyst til å himle med øynene og dytte ham i brystet. Idiot. Men jeg gidder liksom ikke mer avstand nå.

“Gjør det da.” Jeg hvisker og sneier såvidt leppa der han beit seg nå nettopp.

“Sikker?”

Jeg himler med øynene likevel. “Sikker”.

Jeg hører på stemmen hans at han fortsatt smiler når han fortsetter. “For du vet hva Bent sier?”

Jeg stønner.

“Det vet jeg sikkert”.

Og det er perfekt når jeg endelig har munnen hans helt inn mot min, og jeg gidder ikke skjule hvor desperat jeg er når jeg prøver å dra ham til meg, når jeg stryker tunga mi langs hans for å lokke ham inn i munnen min. Og når jeg ikke får ham nærmere til tross for at han møter meg og skyver seg inn i meg tilbake, begynner jeg å gå ham bakover mot den skranglete krakken jeg har stående av en eller grunn og som lager en faretruende lyd når den treffer Even bak knærne så han ramler ned på den. Og jeg vet ikke akkurat om det var en god ide når det fører til at han glir ut av armene mine, og jeg plutselig må velge mellom å putte en hel masse luft mellom kroppene våre for å få kysset ham eller å stå med halve kroppen alene. Men kanskje det er det, for Even smyger hendene sine inn på huden min, og stryker meg langs sidene mens han tar med seg t-skjorta oppover. 

Det suger til i magen når han legger en åpen og fuktig munn inn mot huden min. Jeg lukker øynene og prøver å ikke svaie der jeg står og skjelver av elektriske støt som Even planter i magemuskulaturen min. Jeg flytter hendene fra håret hans og mot veggen bak ham.

Jeg skyver underkroppen min mot ham som om jeg har lagt en bankende pikk mot leppene hans og bare venter på at han skal åpne munnen og la meg gli ned i halsen hans.

Men så er det ikke sånn det er. 

Jeg vet ikke om jeg har noen bankende pikk nå. Det brenner rundt midjen min, kroppen min er i full alarmberedskap og den klarer ikke å kjenne igjen følelsen av en annen hud enn sin egen. Jeg er nummen i hodet og i beina, alt jeg får med meg er at leppene til Even er på vei opp mot ribbeina mine. Og Even må ha fanget opp at det er noe, for han legger hodet bakover og trekker t-skjorta mi sakte nedover igjen.

“Hei.” Han hvisker. “Er du ok?”

Jeg nikker ikke, for jeg vet ikke. 

Han strekker armene opp mot skuldrene mine, og prøver å dra meg mot seg. Han vil kanskje ha meg ned på fanget sitt, men jeg ender opp på knærne på gulvet mellom beina hans, mens jeg klemmer ansiktet mitt inn mot skrittet hans så gylfen skraper meg på kinnet. Det prikker bak øynene, og jeg presser kanskje tårer inn i det grove stoffet i buksa hans, men jeg kan ikke føle om det blir vått der. Det dirrer i lårene og langs ryggraden min, jeg vet ikke om Even venter på at jeg skal dra i beltet hans, men jeg klarer ikke tenke så langt. Jeg har blitt så god på å mane fram hvordan huden til Even kjennes, det er som om hjernen min trenger noen uker på å skru seg tilbake til hvordan man føler med hendene igjen. 

Det spenner seg i brystet mitt. Even har løpt hit, han vil være sammen med meg, han vil sikkert at vi skal ha het sex med svette kropper som glir mot hverandre. Han vil sikkert legge leppene rundt pikken min og kjenne den første dråpen med forsats mot tunga si, sånn som han sa i går. Han vil ikke ha en nærkontakt som bare henger som en våt klut over lårene hans.

Jeg venter på at Even skal slippe ut et oppgitt stønn, men så legger han seg over meg med hodet mot ryggtavlen min i stedet. Jeg legger armene mine rundt livet hans og klemmer ham tilbake.

Han gnir hodet sitt fra sidet til side. “Jeg har lengta sånn etter dette.” Jeg hører han trekker luften inn, som om han lukter på noe.

“Dette?” Jeg mumler inn i buksa hans. Han gnir hodet mot en genser liksom.

“Ja.”

Og han høres ikke oppgitt ut, det høres ut som han mener det, og kanskje jeg bare skal tro ham når han sier det. 

Det letter litt i hodet. Jeg setter meg tilbake på hælene og ser opp på ham. Han legger en hånd på kinnet mitt og stryker, sikkert over noen røde striper.

“Men du?” Han legger hodet på skakke og myser mot meg.

Hvordan er han så nydelig. Jeg blir myk og rar av at han smiler tilsynelatende helt selvsagt til meg selv om jeg er så innmari patetisk.

“Ja?” Stemmen min er nesten vanlig.

“Har du kanskje en sofa?”

Nå nikker jeg. “Jeg har det.”

Han reiser seg opp og tar hånda mi. 

Jeg lar ham trekke meg inntil seg igjen. “Unnskyld.”

“Hvorfor sier du det?”

“Altså.” Jeg prøver å slå ut med armene, men han holder fast rundt meg. “Unnskyld for det her. For meg.”

“Unnskyld for deg?” Han har boret ansiktet inn i halsen min, men stopper opp. 

Æsj, hvorfor ble jeg plutselig så dramatisk. Jeg vipper på hodet for å komme meg ut av det igjen. “For det her da. Du kom ikke hit for at jeg skulle ligge og grine i fanget ditt.”

Og han skjønner sikkert at jeg trenger å føyse det bort, for han gjør det lett for meg når han ler forsiktig mot huden min. “Gjorde jeg ikke?” Han flytter hendene sine til ansiktet mitt og ser fram og tilbake mellom øynene mine. 

Jeg snøfter. “Jeg følte kanskje at det ikke var det jeg hadde reklamert for da.”

Han løfter på øyebrynene. “Hva er det du reklamerte for da?”

Jeg myser mot ham. “Du skjønner hva jeg mener.”

Han kysser meg igjen. Et forsiktig dytt mot munnen min. «Jeg bare tuller.» Og et dytt til. «Du skjønner at det er nok å bare gå inn døra di her, ikke sant? At det er grunn nok til å løpe hit så fort myndighetene tillater det?»

Jeg kysser ham forsiktig tilbake. Hva skal jeg si til det liksom? Jeg trodde jeg skulle ville at du knullet meg over kommoden bare du kom inn døra her, men når jeg ventet på deg klarte jeg bare å tenke at jeg ville vite hvordan det er å holde rundt deg.

Det prikker i hele kroppen, og jeg har lyst til å le og bare hale ham med meg lenger inn i leiligheten. Så jeg gjør det. Drar ham i hånda mens jeg går mot soverommet mitt, men stopper når jeg ser at han kaster et blikk på sofaen vi ser i stua.

Det var sant. Sofaen. Jeg ser fra den til Even, og jeg vil jo ikke anta noe, men samtidig vil jeg heller ikke kravle rundt i Karlstad fra IKEA når jeg har en stor og perfekt seng i rommet ved siden av. 

Og man må jo ikke ha sex selv om man ligger i en seng.

Man må ikke ligge i en seng for å ha sex heller.

Og jeg skjønner virkelig ikke hvorfor jeg problematiserer det, vi hadde sex for bare to timer siden, sammen, i hver vår dusj.

Jeg peker rundt meg, på sofaen, gangen og senga, men det er han som sier det. “Soverommet?”

Og når kroppen hans treffer min denne gangen, er det jeg som stolprer bakover og havner på ryggen i senga. Han slår pusten ut av meg, og jeg hoster ut en halvkvalt latter. Han velter seg over og drar meg med seg. 

“Unnskyld.”

“Nei. Nå er vi ferdig med unnskyld.” Jeg grer håret hans med en stor hånd.

Han er så virkelig. Han er bløtt hår mellom fingrene mine, han er lange armer som holder fast rundt ryggen min, og han er varm pust mot munnen min. 

“Du er her på ordentlig.” Jeg kysser ham før han svarer. For ikke å ta helt knekken på ham, har jeg heist meg opp på den ene skulderen, men jeg vil kjenne hele kroppen hans. Jeg tar tak bak låret hans så han følger med når jeg legger meg på siden, og legger det over hofta mi. Jeg smyger mitt eget lår mellom hans så vi kan snirkle oss inn i hverandre og ikke bare ligge som to streker.

Han svarer med å legge hodet til siden så han kan møte meg med en ennå større munn, en stor hule inn mot min. En hule hvor jeg kan la tunga mi gli langs veggene og som jeg kan fylle med varm pust som kan gli mellom oss.

Jeg blir svimmel.

Senga mi gynger, og vi gynger. Vi vrir oss rundt hverandre, og det kjennes som om vi er i konstant bevegelse rundt og rundt og rundt. Jeg har lagt hodet mitt bak i nakken hans igjen, og det er som om hele meg er på vei opp over skulderen hans, rundt, bak på ryggen og ned igjen, kroppen min jobber seg nærmere og nærmere og sirkler ham inn i et fastere og fastere grep.

Og det brenner i hele meg, det er ikke en nummen flekk igjen. Og det er ikke noe luft mellom oss, det er ikke rom for å skape noe som helst friksjon, det eneste vi kan gjøre er å prøve å dytte oss mot hverandre, presse tilbake der den andre presser mot.

Han puster tungt inn under øret mitt, det må være varmt og tett mellom meg og puta mi. Jeg ruller ham over på ryggen, og det bølger gjennom meg når han sprer beina så jeg kan gli inn mellom dem. Han løfter hoftene mot meg, det synger i hodet og jeg reagerer med å bite ham i nakken. Det var det kroppen min kunne komme på liksom, og jeg visste ikke at det var en greie, men det er det tydeligvis, for Even stønner, legger hodet til siden, jeg kan gjøre det igjen og mens jeg prøver å ikke tenke på at jeg har blitt en vampyr, løfter Even hoftene på nytt, og det drar et hvin ut av meg. Han er hard bak glidelåsen i buksa og gnir seg mot siden av min egen stive pikk, og det slår ned i meg at de stadig tilbakevendende hetebølgene og de rullende bevegelsene våre er oss som kjemper sammen oppover og oppover for å kunne ramle over en kant og ut i en vektløs tilstand, det har bare vært helt fjernt for meg, det var ikke det som er viktig nå, jeg vil bare ha ham her, med hele kroppen hans mot min.

Og han må ha det på samme måte, for han klemmer føttene sine inn i baksiden av lårene mine, men om det ikke er viktig, er det likevel uunngåelig. Og jeg bryr meg ikke om at jeg kommer til å komme i bokseren, jeg trykker meg mot ham med faste bevegelser, mot det som plutselig ble et helt bestemt mål. Han legger hodet bakover, og jeg flytter munnen min mot den lange halsen hans og kjenner pulsen der vibrere mot leppene mine.

Han flytter føttene sine og setter dem i madrassen, jeg kjenner låret hans dirre når jeg legger hånda mi der, og jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg får det med meg, for jeg er så nærme at det svartner for øynene mine, hele kroppen min spenner seg, og jeg trekker pusten inn, inn, inn. Jeg heiser meg opp, setter albuene i puta på hver side av hodet hans og prøver å strekke de siste støtene utover, vil trekke ham med meg, men når brystet hans plutselig står i en bue mot mitt, når jeg kjenner det dure av lyden som kommer helt der nede fra, har jeg ingen plan mer, jeg bare følger etter og hiver meg utfor.

*

Vi har ålt oss ut av klamme og fuktige klær, dyttet dem utfor sengekanten, og krøpet inn under dyna mi. Han har låret sitt over beina mine og den ene armen under hodet mitt. Vi tar tydeligvis igjen manglende kroppskontakt ved å bruke kroppene våre i en innfløkt vev-kreasjon. 

Even ser bort på klærne våre. "Hvor mye covid tror du det er oppi den haugen der?" 

“Veldig mye.”

“Shit.”

“Vi må holde oss langt unna den.”

“Hm. Sikkert best.”

“Og det er garantert covid i klesskapet mitt også. Jeg har ingen klær som kan brukes.”

“Er det sant?”

“Ja. Og på gulvet.”

“Så... da må vi bare bli her da.”

“Vi må det.”


End file.
